I Just Wanna Say
by jeonwonude17
Summary: Mingyu tak pernah menyangka ia akan terperosok jauh dalam pesona Wonwoo, sebuah penyesalan terbesar yang ia syukuri. "Aku mau berkata-" / "Enyah kau Kim." Lalu bagaimana Mingyu mengatakan cinta jika Wonwoo selalu memotong perkataannya! (MEANIE story, YAOI, DLDR!)
1. Prolog : Story Begin

Seoul, 2020

"Ke kiri sedikit Kim!"

"Sudah?"

"Bodoh! Itu kanan bukan kiri!"

Potret pasangan yang sungguh jauh dari kata mesra. Sang dominan sibuk menata pigura foto di dinding rumah mereka dengan kondisi yang jauh dari kata rapi dan harum. Sedangkan pasangannya? Hanya berpose santai di sofa baru mereka sambil membentak dan mengatur layaknya nyonya besar yang berperan antagonis di drama picisan.

Sering kali pertanyaan klasik menggaung di dasar otak pria jangkung ini. 'Mengapa aku jatuh cinta dengan Jeon Wonwoo—yang sebentar lagi berganti marga menjadi Kim Wonwoo?' Dan pertanyaan itu mustahil terjawab hingga hubungan mereka menyentuh angka 6 tahun.

Secara ajaibnya juga, bulan lalu ikatan yang lebih serius telah diambil oleh mereka, ikatan pertunangan.

Tepat seminggu yang lalu mereka memutuskan tinggal satu rumah. Tentu saja adu argumen tidak luput dari mereka. Wonwoo dengan segala alasan tidak masuk akalnya kukuh ingin tinggal sendiri di apartemen mewahnya. Sedangkan Mingyu? Lelaki tan ini menginginkan pembiasaan diri diantara mereka berdua sebelum ikatan pernikahan terlaksana. Alasan bodoh.

Dan pada akhirnya, si keras kepala Wonwoo tunduk kepada Kim Mingyu setelah desahan panas terjadi di kamar kesayangan Wonwoo.

"Ya Jeon! Berapa banyak foto yang harus kupasang? Punggungku sudah kaku~"

Plak

Satu tamparan keras bersarang di pantat Mingyu. Hampir saja Mingyu jatuh dari tangga tempat ia berpijak, dan beruntung saja aspek kinetiknya bagus sehingga ia tidak terjengkang dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kemana otot abs yang sering kau pamerkan di luar sana? Begini saja sudah lelah. Ayo cepat! Masih ada tiga pigura besar di sana."

"Mengapa juga tidak menyewa orang saja? Uang suamimu ini tidak akan habis dalam sekejap untuk menyewa orang, Jeon sayang."

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini Kim! Dan jangan merengek seperti gadis lagi! Kepalaku pening mendengarnya."

Tatapan memelas Mingyu tidak bekerja dengan baik, mungkin ia harus belajar lebih banyak kepada Soonyoung mengenai menaklukkan hati pasangan tsundere.

'Enam tahun bersama dan kurang dari sebulan aku akan menikah dengannya, tapi mengapa perilakunya tidak ada kesan manis?!' batin Mingyu menjerit.

"Babo Kim! Apakah kau pikir dengan memandanginya, pigura itu dapat terpasang sendiri?!"

Mungkin Mingyu harus memeriksa kebenaran status Wonwoo sebagai manusia, makhluk manis di hadapannya lebih cocok disamakan dengan titisan iblis.

Tiga pigura foto sudah terpasang, tersisa dua potret Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang memakai kostum Sherlock Holmes dan Dr. Watson yang akan terpasang manis di dinding ruang tengah. Sekilas, foto-foto tersebut lebih mirip hasil pemotretan majalah dibanding foto pra-nikah. Kaku dan tampan.

Hanya satu foto paling besar yang menunjukkan keintiman mereka, dimana Mingyu—yang memakai kostum Dr.Watson—duduk dekat perapian, memangku Wonwoo dan memberikan kecupan di ujung bibirnya. Hanya satu foto mesra itu yang berhasil diambil setelah usaha Mingyu membujuk Wonwoo yang bersi keras menolak—lebih tepatnya malu diperhatikan orang lain.

Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka memilih konsep unik ini untuk foto pra-nikah mereka, jawabannya tak lain karena kecintaan Wonwoo terhadap karakter ini. Masih tersimpan tagihan biaya fantastis yang harus Mingyu keluarkan. Mereka harus terbang langsung ke London dan menyewa Museum _Sherlock Holmes_ untuk mewujudkan keinginan besar dari Wonwoo.

Beruntung Wonwoo memiliki kekasih kaya raya dengan pekerjaan super mapannya.

Kurang dari sepuluh menit Mingyu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dengan hati-hati ia menuruni tangga dan berjalan dengan terseok-seok ke arah sofa tempat kekasihnya bersantai membaca novel.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Hm," ujar Mingyu lemah. Lengan kekarnya ia lingkarkan di pinggang ramping sang kekasih.

Seperti alarm otomatis, Wonwoo yang risih dengan keberadaan Mingyu langsung memukul kepalanya dengan novel tebal yang ia baca.

"Enyah kau! Jangan dekat-dekat aku, badanmu bau keringat!"

Tidak terima dengan perlakuan sang kekasih, segera Mingyu meletakkan telapak tangannya di sekitar pipi Wonwoo dan menekannya dengan kuat hingga wajahnya menyerupai ikan koi milik Hong Ahjussi.

"Berisik!"

"Memingmir damiku! (Menyingkir dariku!)" Mata rubahnya yang melotot dan bibir kissable-nya yang mengerucut lucu membuat tingkat kemanisan Jeon Wonwoo meningkat 200 persen dari sebelumnya.

Cup.

Mingyu menyerang Wonwoo dengan kecupan kecil di bibirnya bertubi-tubi. Wonwoo hanya meringis kecil sambil mencubit pinggang Mingyu. Cubitan Wonwoo tidak menghasilkan reaksi dari Mingyu, malah merangsang Mingyu untuk mencium bibirnya lebih ganas.

Dilumatnya bibir bawah Wonwoo sambil memindahkan tubuh ramping sang kekasih di pangkuannya. Wonwoo yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya pasrah karena kedua tangannya sudah terkunci kuat oleh lelaki jangkung yang ada di hadapannya.

Ciuman itu semakin memanas tatkala lidah nakal Mingyu membelah bibir lembut Wonwoo dan mengajak lidah Wonwoo berdansa bersama.

Sudah ia hafal di luar kepala setiap mili bagian tubuh Jeon Wonwoo, yang sialnya selalu membuat dirinya bergairah setiap saat.

"Mmhhnn," satu erangan lolos dari bibir Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak akan menyudahi pergulatan indah mereka sebelum—

"Akh!"Satu gigitan kuat di lidah Mingyu membuat sang dominan melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Kau gila! Mengapa kau gigit lidahku?! Hilangkanlah kebiasaanmu itu Jeon! Akh.. aku harap lidahku tidak sariawan lagi setelah ini."

"Otakmu benar-benar hanya berisi dua hal ya?! Otak kanan berisi hal mesum dan yang kiri berisi hal bodoh, hahh.. bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bertahan bersamamu selama enam tahun ini?!" cerca Wonwoo dengan bibir merekah merah.

"Aku hanya ingin men-charge energiku setelah seharian ini kau perbudak Jeon!"

"Segera menyingkir dan siapkan aku makan malam jika kau masih ingin merasakan empuknya kasur malam ini."

Skakmat kau Kim Mingyu!

_

Aroma perpaduan citrus dan rum menjadi wangi favorit Jeon Wonwoo semenjak ia mengenal sosok tampan Kim Mingyu. Apalagi wangi segarnya sehabis melakukan ritual mandi, membuat setiap saraf sensorinya mengerang memuja sosok di depannya.

"Jeon?"

"Sayang?"

"M-mwo?"

Sudah terhitung ribuan kali mereka berbaring bersama di atas ranjang semenjak awal hubungan mereka. Tapi, perasaan gugup dan euphoria pemujaan terhadap sosok Kim Mingyu dari hati Jeon Wonwoo selalu bekerja di atas kesadarannya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Perlahan Mingyu merangkak naik ke atas kasur mereka, dan bersandar di pundak Wonwoo.

"Melihat foto-foto lama kita." Satu foto mereka berdua ketika masih duduk di kelas dua SMA mengundang senyuman kecil dari Wonwoo.

"Kau manis, sangat manis hingga aku ingin memakanmu di awal perjumpaan kita."

"Jangan keluarkan sisi bar-bar mu Kim."

"Tapi itu memang kenyataan sayang, kau terlalu manis untuk dilewatkan begitu saja, mungkin semut-semut di luar sana akan terserang diabetes jika menggigitmu. Beruntunglah aku mendapatkan sosok manis Kim Wonwoong~"

"Hahh.. Sepertinya aku harus menelpon Jeonghan Hyung untuk menjauhkanmu dari Seungcheol Hyung, rayuan mu sudah 200 persen menyamai Ahjussi gila itu."

"Ya.. Itu bukan sekedar rayuan sayang. Oh, kau masih menyimpan foto ku yang ini? Wahh.. tampannya diriku." Penyakit Kim Mingyu yang sudah Wonwoo pastikan sembuh muncul kembali. Terimakasih kepada foto sial ini.

"Kau hitam, jelek, mesum, bodoh." Dengan sadis Wonwoo mengunci ponselnya, menyimpannya di meja nakas dan menatap Mingyu nyalang.

Sang korban hanya memandang Wonwoo dengan tatapan anak anjing yang terjebur di parit sambil menyembulkan bibir bawahnya secara dramatis.

"Jangan biarkan sisi bar-barku keluar Kim."

"Ah! Kau ingin memakanku karena aku imut kan? Makan aku Kim Wonwoong~"

"Aku ingin memotong bagian tubuhmu dan menyumbangkannya kepada Seokmin untuk ikan piranhanya di rumah! Bodoh."

Aliran karbondioksida dari paru-paru ia keluarkan secara dramatis setelah mendengar pernyataan kejam dari sang kekasih.

"Ah! Sebentar, aku mau mengambil sesuatu."

Wonwoo memperhatikan Mingyu yang membongkar satu kardus di ujung ruangan. Mengantisipasi hal-hal aneh yang akan kekasih bodohnya perbuat. Sebuah tanda tanya menggantung di benaknya ketika melihat Mingyu membawa satu kotak berukuran sedang berwarna biru.

"Kau pasti menganggapku gila setelah melihat isi kotak ini."

"Hah?"

Senyuman manis dari Mingyu membuat Wonwoo gemas ingin menggigit gigi taring sang kekasih dan mencabut giginya secara paksa dengan giginya sendiri.

"Kau saja yang buka Jeon."Mingyu menyerahkan kotak itu dipangkuan Wonwoo dan melingkarkan tangannya di pundaknya.

Keraguan sedikit menyapanya ketika mendengar penjelasan Mingyu, tapi sisi ingin tahu Wonwoo lebih cepat bekerja dan ketika ia membuka—

"Kim-Min-gyu kau me-mang gi-la." Sesuai perkiraan awal, Wonwoo pasti beranggapan demikian setelah membuka kotak itu.

Hal pertama yang Wonwoo lihat adalah satu strip obat demam yang bentuknya sudah tidak layak dan yang pasti sudah kadaluwarsa. Jika diperhatikan lagi, tanggal kadaluwarsa obat ini jatuh pada tahun 2013—tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Apakah kau masih mengingat ini?"

Wonwoo hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu dan terus memperhatikan barang-barang di kotak itu.

"Demi Tuhan Kim! Kau sungguh psikopat!" ujar Wonwoo sambil menatap Mingyu tak percaya.

"Apakah salah jika aku menyipan barang-barang kenangan kita?"

"Tapi—"

"Ah! Ada buku harianku!"

Dengan semangat Mingyu mengambil satu buku yang sudah menguning di dasar kotak.

"Tak ku sangka seorang Kim Mingyu mempunyai kebiasaan menulis buku harian, seperti gadis saja."

Ucapan Wonwoo ia anggap sebagai angin lalu, dan lebih tertarik pada tulisannya pada masa SMA. Ia posisikan tubuhnya bersandar di kepala ranjang senyaman mungkin.

"Ingin mengenang bersama Jeon?"

"Mengenang masa lalu kedengarannya menarik. Baik akan ku dengarkan kisah kita darimu. Setidaknya kau ada teman jika mulai menggila."

Wonwoo merapatkan tubuhnya dan bersandar di dada Mingyu sambil memainkan kancing atas Mingyu.

"Ini akan menjadi cerita terpanjang seumur hidupku. Semua berawal dari…"

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

Hai

Writer Newbie di sini :D Mohon bantuannya ya~

Makasih buat yang sudah mampir ke sini :)

Masih butuh banyak masukan nih, maaf juga kalau bahasanya belibet, aneh juga banyak typo :')

O ya, aku juga publish ini fanfic di wattpad jeonwoNUDE_17

Terakhir, jangan lupa RnR ya :D and Let's be friend!

Thankseu


	2. Chapter 1: Why?

**Changwon, 2011**

Wonwoo seharusnya menikmati kencan pertamanya yang sudah sekian bulan ia rencanakan bersama kekasihnya. Berpegangan tangan, berbagi kehangatan, bahkan secara pribadi Wonwoo sudah merencanakan untuk memberikan ciuman pertamanya di bawah pohon sakura yang ada di tengah kota. Ya, begitulah rencana awal yang menjadi wacana dari Jeon Wonwoo.

Dan di sinilah sosok Wonwoo berada, di tengah lautan manusia—yang mayoritas sepasang kekasih— ditemani hamparan sakura Jinhae Spring Festival dan aura merah muda menguar seantero Changwon mongolok nasib Wonwoo yang sungguh sial.

Melihat kekasihmu mencium pria lain di depan matamu. Jangan lupakan aksi French kiss yang kekasihmu lakukan di bawah pohon sakura yang ada di tengah kota.

Berbagi kehangatan lewat pelukan mesra.

Mengenaskan.

Wonwoo seperti mewujudkan harapannya yang telah ia angankan sejak bulan lalu, namun bukan ia pemeran utamanya, melainkan pria lain.

"Seharusnya aku mendengarkan perkataan Jihoon mengenai kencan dengan gadis yang lebih tua. Sialan, pasti Jihoon akan mengolokku habis-habisan setelah ini."

Sudah berapa banyak umur yang ia buang hari ini—orang berkata bahwa setiap menghela nafas akan memperpendek umurmu—terlalu lelah untuk membawa tubuhnya pulang ke rumah. Ia sandarkan punggungnya di kursi taman terdekat.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo sangat membenci suasana ramai seperti ini, terlalu berisik, membuat mata pedih dengan hiasan warna-warni, dan satu alasan yang paling tepat; ia merasa sendiri di tengah keramaian. Jika ia boleh memilih, ia lebih baik berada di warnet atau toko buku, tapi pengorbanannya pupus begitu saja karena kekasih sialnya malah bersenang-senang dengan pria lain. Boleh saja kan Wonwoo mengumpat untuk gadis itu?

Merasa pening, Wonwoo melangkah menjauhi keramaian dan berakhir di sebuah taman di ujung kompleks rumahnya. Hanya ada beberapa anak seumurannya bermain basket di bagian utara taman, dan beberapa lansia membawa hewan peliharaannya berkeliling.

"Halo Jihoon-ah, kau dimana?"

"Maaf, Jihoon sedang ada di kamar mandi, ada yang ingin disampaikan?" suara asing menyapanya.

"Ini siapa?"

"Ah, aku Soonyoung kekasihnya."

'SIALAN KAU LEE JIHOON!!'

"Halo?"

Wonwoo mencoba menarik nafas dalam, dengan sedikit bergetar ia menanggapi pernyataan Soonyoung.

"KatakankepadaJihoonmulaihariiniiatidakmemilikisahabatbernamaJeonWonwoo," dalam beberapa detik Wonwoo meluapkan perasaannya dalam sebuah rap, dan sedetik kemudian ia putuskan sambungannya sepihak.

Ingin rasanya Wonwoo menghilangkan stereotip dari awam mengenai lelaki tidak boleh menangis, matanya perih menahan emosinya yang sudah berada di titik kritis.

Mengapa hari ini sungguh sial?!

Kekasihnya berkencan dengan pria lain.

Sahabat satu-satunya yang ia miliki menghianatinya. Wonwoo tak pernah menyangka bahwa Jihoon 'menyimpang' dan Jihoon pun tidak pernah bercerita padanya. Wonwoo merasa persahabatannya yang ia bangun selama bertahun-tahun tidak Jihoon akui keberadaannya.

Ia singkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi matanya. Wonwoo rasa rambutnya sudah terlalu panjang—rambutnya sudah menyentuh tengkuk nyaris sebahu—tetapi ia terlalu malas untuk sekedar pergi ke salon yang jaraknya lima bangunan dari rumahnya.

Ia pejamkan matanya dan bersandar penuh di kursi yang ia duduki.

' _Bugh_ '

Cairan kental berbau anyir keluar dari hidung Wonwoo. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang, hanya silhouette anak laki-laki berlari ke arahnya yang dapat ia lihat. Ia fokuskan pandangannya kepada bola basket yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Mianhae! Aigoo! Hidungmu berdarah!"

Perlahan Wonwoo menyadari kondisi yang saat ini terjadi, ia tertimpuk bola basket.

'Sungguh sial hari ini, ingin ku mati saja!'

Cairan bening yang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi keluar tanpa ada peringatan, membuat sosok laki-laki di hadapannya panik setengah mati.

"Apakah kau bisa bernafas? Aduh darahnya makin banyak! Ya! Hidungmu tak patahkan? Jawab aku! Aigoo! Jangan menangis!"

Secepat kilat lelaki dihadapannya melepaskan blazer sekolahnya dan mengusap darah yang mengalir di hidungnya. Sepersekian detik tangisannya pecah dan membuat beberapa orang yang lewat di sekitarnya menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan penuh penghakiman.

"Ya! Katakan sesuatu! Aku sudah meminta maaf kepadamu, jadi jangan menangis lagi."

Wonwoo tidak mendengarkan ocehan lelaki asing di hadapannya, malah ia memperbesar intensitas tangisannya, tidak ingin melewatkan momen yang pas untuk meluapkan perasaannya hari ini.

Lelaki di hadapannya terlihat uring-uringan sambil tersenyum pahit melihat orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Tangannya tak berhenti mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidung Wonwoo menggunakan blazer abu-abunya.

Semenit kemudian, Wonwoo merasakan pasokan oksigennya menipis dan ia mulai tersedak dengan tangisannya sendiri. Keringat dingin menetes, ditambah ia terbatuk-batuk dengan hebatnya.

Nafasnya tercekat akibat mucus serta darah yang bersarang di hidungnya menghalangi masuknya oksigen ke paru-paru. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat, hembusan oksigen ia terima melalui mulutnya.

Tunggu.

Mulut?

Selama tiga menit kinerja otaknya melemah, tidak dapat menerima respon terhadap apapun. Respon pertama yang otaknya terima adalah ketika bibir sosok asing itu melepaskan tautannya dari bibirnya.

"Kau tidak apa? Sudah bisa bernafas?"

"Hei, jawab aku." Telapak tangan lelaki asing ini terasa sangat hangat di pipinya, lebih hangat dibanding sengatan matahari musim semi.

'CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!'

Segera Wonwoo berlari meninggalkan taman, mencoba menghindar dari sosok asing itu. Dalam hati ia berharap sosok itu tidak mengejarnya, kondisinya saat ini terlalu kacau hanya untuk mengetahui apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Ia hiraukan pandangan orang-orang dan mempercepat langkahnya. Kurang dari dua menit ia sampai di rumahnya dan segera Wonwoo menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur.

Baru ia sadari bahwa ia masih membawa blazer sosok asing itu. Wonwoo tak pernah menyangka bahwa ciuman pertamanya telah direnggut oleh sosok asing yang sialnya bergender sama dengannya.

Dalam hati, seribu umpatan ia lontarkan untuk sosok itu, dan bersumpah akan menghabisi sosok itu jika kembali bertemu.

Ia perhatikan blazer abu-abu yang sudah ternodai dengan darahnya. Terdapat satu pin nama yang masih melekat di sisi kanan blazer.

"AAHHH!! GAY SIALAN!"

_

 **Seoul, 2013**

Hujan.

Wonwoo tahu saat ini hujan deras mengguyur kotanya. Namun bukan hujan yang membuat dia terus mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, namun seseorang.

Mata rubahnya sesekali teralihkan kepada Shin Seonsaengnim. Namun pikirannya melayang jauh. Jauh dibandingkan ocehan sejarah yang diberikan guru tambun itu.

Dagu runcingnya ia tumpukan di lengannya sambil mengamati lapangan sekolah di bawah sana. Sekelibat ia melihat sosok jangkung berlarian melintasi lapangan sekolah tanpa membawa payung. Hanya tas sekolah _waterproof_ yang menjadi perlindungannya.

Dari tempatnya, dapat ia lihat umpatan yang terus dilontarkan oleh sosok jangkung itu.

"Makhluk Bodoh."

Satu ucapan sarkasme terlontar dari bibir tipisnya. Jarang sekali ia mengucapkan sarkasme untuk orang lain, paling hanya sekedar tatapan tajam yang ia berikan. Sarkasme hanya ia berikan untuk beberapa orang yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo.

Lelaki introvert super pandai, yang nyaris mendapat julukan nerd. Namun berkat tampangnya yang tak cukup hanya dibilang tampan, eksistensi julukan itu tenggelam dengan ribuan pujian.

Ia adalah si tampan berhati dingin, irit bicara, dan irit emosi. Hanya segelintir orang yang tahu benar karakter aslinya.

Wonwoo benci beberapa hal.

Ia benci seafood.

Ia benci orang yang senang ikut campur.

Ia benci dibandingkan dengan orang lain.

Dan satu yang paling dia benci, **orang bodoh dan mesum.**

Sayangnya, hidup Jeon Wonwoo tidak lepas dari hal yang ia benci. Malah, ia harus satu kelas dengan sosok bodoh yang paling ia hindari sejak tahun pertamanya. Sosok itu—

"Mian-hosh-hamnida Shin-hosh- Seonsaeng, saya terlambat." Sembari mengatur nafas akibat berlari, sosok ini menundukkan kepala dalam tanda maaf.

"Kim Mingyu, lagi-lagi kau. Hahh.. sudah duduk langsung saja," ujar Shin Seonsaeng sambil memijat pelan dahinya.

Beberapa gadis di kelas memekik senang melihat penampilan Mingyu pagi ini. Rambut setengah basah, sisi bahu kanannya dan perut juga basah, dan samar terlihat abs yang mulai terbentuk.

Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kursinya dengan langkah bak supermodel. Sengaja ia acak rambutnya yang setengah basah, lalu tersenyum miring ke beberapa gadis dan terdengar pekikan rendah dari mereka.

Sebelum Mingyu mendudukkan diri, tanpa sadar ia bertemu pandang dengan Wonwoo yang duduk di bagian belakang. Hanya beberapa detik, Wonwoo segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan berdecih.

Dingin.

Tatapan Wonwoo lebih dingin dibanding es di Gunung Everest. Mingyu yang mendapat tatapan itu hanya tersenyum kikuk. Selama tahun pertamanya di Senior High School, Wonwoo selalu mengeluarkan aura kebencian yang kental kepadanya. Padahal Mingyu rasa ia tidak pernah berbuat salah kepada Wonwoo.

Jeon Wonwoo. Sosok misterius yang selalu membuat sisi penasaran Mingyu meletup-letup.

"Yo Mingyu! Kenapa kau datang ke sekolah dengan kondisi seperti itu?" sebuah bisikan menginterupsi kegiatan membatin Kim Mingyu.

"Aku bangun kesiangan dan aku lupa bawa payung," jawab Mingyu tak kalah pelan.

"Kau tak bawa baju ganti?"

"Tidak, aku sudah memeriksa lokerku, tidak ada baju cadangan di sana. Apa kau punya Hansol-ah?"

Lelaki blasteran Amerika-Korea itu hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Ada. Nanti sewaktu istirahat, kau bisa ambil. Beruntunglah kau punya teman super baik sepertiku."

"Cih. Bicaralah pada pantatku."

"Ya! Bayangkan saja kau bertahan dengan baju basah itu sampai pulang, kau akan terserang—"

"Hatchi! Hatchi!"

" _Fuck off Kim_!" Umpatan rendah terdengar dari Hansol setelah wajahnya yang rupawan ternodai oleh air liur akibat _jackpot_ bersin dari si sulung Kim.

Sang pelaku hanya terkekeh sambil menyeka hidungnya.

"Itu ucapan terimakasihku Choi."

Hansol hanya mengumpat dan menahan keinginannya untuk membenturkan kepala Mingyu di ujung lokernya.

"Hatchi! Hatchi!"

Suara bersin Mingyu terhitung sudah 17 kali terjadi, dan yang ke-18 terdengar bersamaan dengan suara bel tanda mengisi perut yang lapar.

 _Plak_

Pukulan telak Hansol berikan di kepala Mingyu, "Itu ucapan terimakasih kembali dariku Kim." l

"Ya! Bule gila! Bagaimana jika aku tambah bodoh?"

" _I don't care silly brat._ Ayo ambil baju gantimu, kau sudah terlalu banyak menyebarkan virus di kelas," ucap Hansol seraya menarik Mingyu keluar kelas.

_

Sepuluh menit kuhabiskan waktu istirahatku untuk mengganti baju basahku. Sepanjang koridor menuju kelas, seperti biasa, banyak tatapan kaum hawa memuja atasku.

Aku tidak berlebih, tapi memang itu adanya.

Kelas sepi, hanya ada Jeon Wonwoo seorang yang sedang duduk di ujung kelas. Dari samping kuperhatikan dia. Sebenarnya dia cukup manis dengan kulitnya yang terlihat lembut dan tatapan rubahnya. Dia cukup lucu, lihatlah caranya menyuapkan sesendok creamsoup, sungguh menggemaskan. Tapi sayangnya dia terlampau kaku dan sangat membenciku. Aku tak tahu mengapa.

Kuperhatikan di atas mejaku saat ini tersedia _hotpack_ , obat flu dan semangkuk _creamsoup_.

Refleks ku arahkan pandanganku ke arah Wonwoo yang saat ini juga sedang menyantap _creamsoup_ -nya.

Wonwoo masih terhanyut pada aktivitasnya meniup pelan _creamsoup_ yang terlihat masih panas.

Tanpa peringatan, Wonwoo menangkap basah diriku yang sedang memperhatikannya.

Sial.

"Emm.. Apakah kau tahu siapa yang meletakkan barang-barang ini?"

Datar. Ya, hanya tatapan datar dan gelengan acuh dia berikan.

Sabar Kim Mingyu.

"Wonwoo-ssi, sebenarnya aku ingin menyanyakan sesuatu—"

"Wonwoo! Kau dipanggil Kim Seonsaeng!"

Tanpa aba-aba dia melangkah keluar tanpa melirik diriku sedikit pun.

_

"Wonu-yah! Mau pulang bersama?"

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil melihat sahabat mungilnya, Lee Jihoon.

Senyumannya sedikit menghilang ketika melihat Soonyoung berlari mendekat dan memeluk pinggang Jihoon posesif.

"Emm.. Mian Jihoon-ah, aku harus ke suatu tempat setelah ini. Lagipula aku tak mau menjadi obat nyamuk diantara kalian."

Jihoon yang mendengar jawaban Wonwoo hanya tersenyum kecut sambil melonggarkan dekapan Soonyoung.

"Hahaha.. Jika kau tak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk, segeralah mencari pacar Won," ucap Soonyoung sambil mengacak rambut Wonwoo gemas.

Wonwoo hanya memutar bola mata malas. Dalam hati ia menyumpahi Soonyoung, bagaimana sahabat manisnya jatuh di dekapan orang ini?!

"Benar Won? Kau tak mau?"

"Hm." Satu gelengan kecil.

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit Won. Bye!"

Koridor lantai tiga cukup lengang, mengingat bel sudah dibunyikan 15 menit yang lalu. Perlahan ia menuruni tangga sambil menyenandungkan lagu secara acak. Di ujung tangga, terlihat sosok jangkung —Kim Mingyu— sedang mencoba mendekati Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ssi!"

Dengan lambat Wonwoo membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hm?" Salah satu alisnya terangkat, tanda tak sabar.

"Anu.. Emm.."

Sial. Menatap matanya selama tiga detik saja, pusat saraf dari Kim Mingyu tak mau bekerja dengan baik.

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan malas sambil bersandar di dinding sebelah sisi anak tangga.

"Waktuku tak banyak, bicaralah."

"Terimaka—"

"Tunggu! Untuk apa kau megatakan hal itu?" Belum saja Mingyu berkata, Wonwoo dengan seenak jidatnya menyela.

"Karena kau telah membelikanku _creamsoup_ dan _hotpack_ , ah dan jangan lupakan obat."

Hening.

Tanpa Mingyu sadari, tangan Wonwoo mengepal, menyalurkan emosi yang tak dapat tersalurkan.

"Ani."

"Mwo?"

"Aku tidak melakukan hal itu, lagipula apa peduliku?"

Selangkah demi selangkah Mingyu menuruni anak tangga, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Tepat dua anak tangga lagi, Si bodoh Kim malah menginjak tali sepatunya.

Segera Mingyu bersandar pada tembok di sisi kanan Wonwoo berdiri. Beruntung dia tidak terjungkal, dan beruntung lagi, akibat kecelakaan kecil tadi, Wonwoo berada pada jarak super dekat dengannya. Deru nafas Wonwoo menerpa halus bibirnya.

Segera Mingyu memperlebar jarak di antara mereka dan menyisir rambutnya perlahan ke belakang, menutupi rasa malunya. Wonwoo hanya mendengus kecil melihat tingkah Mingyu yang menyebalkan.

'Percuma kau tebar pesona pada Jeon Wonwoo, Kim bodoh.'

"Tidak masalah bukan jika ketua kelas mengkhawatirkan teman yang sedang sakit? Lagipula ada adik kelas yang melihatmu membawa _hotpack_ dan _creamsoup_ ke kelas." Ulasan senyum manis dari Mingyu membuat Wonwoo ingin merobek bibirnya di tempat.

"Memangnya ada pernyataan jika aku membeli _hotpack_ dan _creamsoup_ itu berarti membelikanmu? Aku membelinya hanya untuk diriku bodoh."

Dalam hati entah sudah berapa puluh umpatan kotor terlontar untuk Mingyu. Penyesalan tidak pulang bersama Jihoon menggerogoti Wonwoo perlahan.

'Lebih baik menjadi obat nyamuk daripada bertemu dengan makhluk bodoh ini.'

Tanpa ada beban, Wonwoo melangkah pergi meninggalkan Mingyu dalam kondisi 'hilang kesadaran'.

Mingyu tetap termenung di tempat, mengumpulkan sisa harga dirinya yang hancur akibat rasa percaya dirinya yang berlebih.

"Oh! Satu lagi. Kita hanya saling mengenal nama satu sama lain, dan itu bukan berarti kita adalah teman Mingyu-ssi."

Hening kembali.

' **Bukan berarti kita adalah teman.'**

Lima detik.

Sepuluh detik.

Tiga puluh detik.

Satu menit.

Mingyu terpaku dalam waktu lebih dari satu menit tiga puluh lima detik. Jika di sketsa, situasi Mingyu sudah nyaris mati karena malu, sedih, dan shock.

'Mengapa ia begitu membenciku? Padahal aku tidak pernah berbuat hal aneh padanya.'

Pertanyaan seputar mengapa Wonwoo begini dan begitu membuat Mingyu semakin gila. Akibat invasi sosok Jeon Wonwoo dalam pikirannya, membuat ia harus menunggu dua jam di halte bus. Bisa-bisanya ia salah turun terminal hanya karena pemikirannya terhadap ketua kelas dingin itu.

"Baik, besok akan ku tanyakan mengapa ia begitu membenciku. Ck, Jeon Wonwoo kau membuatku gila."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued..**

Ku kembali~

Special Big Thanks yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di fanficku ini ;;

Maaf kalo agak mengecewakan ya di chapter ini T.T

Saran, kritik sangat diterima ya, saya masih butuh banyak belajar

Terakhir, mind to give some Feedback? *

Thankseu~~


	3. Chapter 2 : Brainstorm

**Seoul, 2013**

Satu hal yang membuatku semakin benci dengan sekolah selain pelajaran fisika yakni guru pengampu pelajaran itu sendiri. Di usianya yang sudah pas untuk pensiun, beliau lebih memilih menambah dosanya di sini—menyusahkan orang lain termasuk dosa bukan?

Bukannya aku menyombongkan diri, selama aku menempuh pendidikan di sekolah ini, aku selalu masuk tiga besar siswa berprestasi. Nilai-nilaiku selalu menyentuh kepala sembilan dan paling rendah berada di angka delapan. Hanya satu mata pelajaran yang selalu menodai raporku dengan angka laknat. Fisika.

Dalam kurun aku belajar bersama Lee Seonsaengnim—guru sial itu—aku dapat menjawab segala pertanyaan dan soal yang ia berikan. Aneh? Memang.

Ada alasan di balik hancurnya nilai-nilai fisikaku. Terlihat jelas dari mimik wajahnya yang pendendam. Benar, beliau mempunyai dendam padaku.

Suatu waktu dalam kelasnya, beliau menjelaskan materi-materi yang terlalu verbalistis yang sebenarnya dapat kami baca sendiri di rumah. Bahkan buku perpustakaan dapat menjelaskan lebih baik dibandingkan nenek tua ini. Lee Seonsaengnim mengajar dengan cara tidak mengajar, atau kata lain beliau tidak becus mengajar. Tepat di akhir evaluasi pembelajaran beliau, aku menulis kritik jujur dan ku selipkan di buku tugasku.

Imbasnya, selama seminggu penuh beliau menyindirku habis-habisan di kelas, dan membawa namaku di obrolan harian ruang guru.

Bukan itu saja. Akar kebencian Lee Seonsaengnim semakin menjadi akibat aksi protesku yang dianggap kurang ajar oleh beliau. Aku melakukan sedikit kritik pedas kepada beliau mengenai satu tugas yang mustahil untuk dikerjakan oleh siswa Senior High School. Beliau memberikan tugas berupa analisis karakteristik stainless steel hidrofobik dengan pendekatan algoritme.

Gila? Memang.

Tugas yang setara dengan mahasiswa teknik fisika di tahun terakhir diberikan kepada murid kelas dua. Secara lugas aku mengucapkan isi otakku mengenai sistem pengajaran beliau yang aneh dan tidak sesuai dengan taraf kompetensi dasar Senior High School. Dan langsung saja, Lee Seonsaengnim mencapku sebagai murid sok pintar dengan gaya yang sudah ku hafal di luar kepala—menunjuk muridnya menggunakan inhaler orang flu yang selalu ia bawa.

"Jeon Haksaeng, Anda pasti bingung mengapa saya mengundang anda di sini."

Di ruangan kerjanya yang sesak dengan pigura anak perempuannya, baru kali ini aku dipanggil secara eksklusif oleh Lee Seonsaengnim.

"Ada apa Lee Seonsaengnim?"

"Saya tidak akan berbasa-basi. Mari kita lakukan gencatan senjata, kita lakukan win-win solution."

"Maaf, saya tidak mengerti."

"Anda mendapat nilai sempurna dari saya setelah anda membantu saya."

Guru licik.

"Apa itu Seonsaengnim?"

"Mudah saja, anda harus menjadi mentor dan membantu Kim Mingyu di seluruh mata pelajaran. Setidaknya biarkan dia ada di peringkat sepuluh atau lima belas besar," ujarnya sambil memasang mimik menyebalkan.

Shit.

"Maaf Seonsaengnim, mengapa harus saya?"

"Simpel. Anda tiga besar pararel dan ketua kelas, dimana anda cerdas dan tegas. Saya mendapat panggilan dari Kepala Sekolah untuk menangani permintaan orangtua Kim Mingyu—yang meminta dicarikan seorang mentor untuk anaknya."

Gencatan senjata apa ini?!

Sebenarnya bukan masalah jika aku harus menjadi mentor, tetapi mengapa Kim Mingyu?! Melihat wajahnya barang semenit saja sudah muak apalagi bertatap wajah seharian dengannya.

"Maaf Seonsaeng—"

"Saya harap anda tidak menyesal Jeon Haksaeng."

Sialan! Dia mencoba memojokkanku, berpikirlah Jeon Wonwoo! Ini kesempatan emas untuk mendapat nilai sempurna! Tapi wajahnya mengingatkanku pada 'Song', si gay sial.

Nilai atau stabilitas emosi?!

"Ini syarat perdamaian yang mudah. Anda meningkatkan peringkat Mingyu, lalu nilai sempurna ada di tanganmu."

"Sepertinya gencatan senjata ini gagal—"

"Kapan dimulai?"

Demi Tuhan aku benci melihat seringai iblis Lee Seonsaengnim!

_

Keraguan Wonwoo terhadap eksistensi dari kata 'takdir' sudah berada di titik terendah.

Takdirnya bertemu dengan Kim Mingyu yang membuat segala keraguan itu hilang, dan terganti dengan segala sumpah serapah.

Baru dua jam yang lalu Wonwoo meyakinkan dirinya bahwa menjadi mentor Kim Mingyu tidak akan membawa kerugian. Ya, dua jam yang lalu, sebelum Kim Mingyu menghancurkan segalanya.

Jika Kim Mingyu tidak sebodoh ini, Jeon Wonwoo pasti mendapatkan hidup lebih damai tanpa ada acara 'Mari menyusahkan Wonwoo'.

Pelajaran kelima hari itu diisi dengan praktikum Kimia yang melibatkan beberapa zat yang lumayan berbahaya seperti Asam Klorida pekat. Wonwoo yang pada saat itu mendengar bahwa akan dibentuk kelompok berpasangan, langsung saja member kode super cepat kepada sahabat mungilnya. Dan yang pasti disambut cengiran lucu dari Jihoon.

Namun rencana mereka tergagalkan oleh pembacaan kelompok yang telah dibuat oleh Choi Seonsaengnim. Pada awalnya dirinya biasa saja, dan hanya berharap dalam hati untuk mendapat kelompok yang klop dengannya.

Ketika nama pasangan Jihoon dibacakan, Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan bersikap tenang. Dalam batinnya bergaung doa dari Wonwoo agar nama yang paling ia hindari tidak menjadi teman sekelompoknya.

Harapan hanyalah harapan, Mingyu menjadi rekan satu kelompoknya. Takdir yang luar biasa.

Sepuluh menit setelah pembacaan nama kelompok, Wonwoo dan Mingyu hanya duduk berdampingan tanpa ada sapaan basa-basi. Si datar Wonwoo terlalu fokus dengan penjelasan di depan. Sedangkan Mingyu? Masih bergulat dengan pikirannya bagaimana berkomunikasi dengan sang ketua kelas.

Kurang lebih lima menit Mingyu terdiam di kursinya dengan tatapan kosong yang jatuh di rak tabung reaksi. Wonwoo yang melihat aksi 'patung' dari Mingyu segera menekan botol aquadest di tangannya, dan menimbulkan cipratan kecil ke wajah Mingyu.

"Kau sudah tau apa yang harus dilakukan bukan?"

"Hah?"

"Kau isi tabung semua tabung ini dengan asam klorida di antrian depan."

"Oh, oke."

"Ingat, hanya 5ml saja."

Anggukan yakin dari Kim Mingyu membuat Wonwoo percaya. Sang wajah datar mulai membaca instruksi dari Choi Seonsaengnim selagi menunggu rekannya. Belum ada lima menit ia menunggu, Mingyu sudah menggemparkan satu laboratorium akibat kebodohannya.

Tubuh tiangnya roboh di depan kelas.

Itu adalah kilasan kejadian satu jam yang lalu sebelum Mingyu dibawa ke klinik sekolah.

"Kau bodoh."

"Menyusahkan."

Dan saat ini, sang ketua kelas tampan kita sedang menunggu rekannya yang masih belum sadar dari pingsannya.

Manusia bodoh ini sedikit keracunan. Itulah yang Wonwoo tangkap dari penjelasan panjang dari dokter yang lima menit lalu baru saja meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ternyata, Mingyu tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Choi Seonsaengnim mengenai tata cara dan hal yang perlu dihindari saat pengambilan zat. Ditambah ia salah memasukkan sampel lain yang mengakibatkan Mingyu mencium aroma tersebut dan berakhir tergeletak di ranjang putih itu. Penjelasan yang rumit? Memang.

Ia tarik tas yang masih tergeletak di sofa yang ada ujung ruangan, berniat segera pulang dan mengistirahakan pikiran. Baru saja ia menarik kenop ruangan, seorang lelaki menghalangi langkahnya.

Choi Seungcheol. Lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya beberapa senti, sang cassanova yang tak pernah absen di papan jurnal sekolah. Sunbae dari klub renang yang sangat dekat dengan makhluk bodoh Kim Mingyu.

"Oh? Wonwoo-ssi mau pulang? Mingyu masih belum sadar ya?" tanya Seungcheol sambil memperlebar akses Wonwoo untuk keluar ruangan.

"Ya Sunbaenim, saya duluan."

Seungcheol memperhatikan Wonwoo dengan pandangan menilai. Orang yang diperhatikan hanya terus melangkah menjauhi klinik sekolah.

"Terimakasih Wonwoo-ssi! Maaf Si bodoh ini menyusahkanmu," teriak Seungcheol ketika Wonwoo sudah menyentuh ujung koridor.

Wonwoo hanya membalikkan badannya dan menunduk ke arah Seungcheol. Bibirnya serta otaknya terlalu lelah untuk bekerja sama.

_

"Wonwoo-ssi, mengapa kau membenciku?"

"Karena kau bodoh. Sudah cepat kerjakan!"

Mingyu mencebik pelan. Sudah dua hari ini sepertiga dari waktu bermainnya telah dihabiskan dengan Jeon Wonwoo. Dan yang pasti, ekspektasi awalnya tidak meleset. Wonwoo tetaplah Wonwoo yang kejam tapi rupawan.

Hari ini, Wonwoo nampak manis tanpa balutan seragamnya. Kaos putih polos berlengan pendek dan celana tiga perempat berwarna pastel. Simpel dan manis. Ditambah kacamata bulatnya yang menemani kegiatan membacanya, membuat—

"Apakah kau mendapatkan jawaban aljabar itu di sela-sela lubang hidungku Kim?"

"Heh?"

"Berhenti memandangiku!" Sebuah novel karya Jojo Meyes mendarat sempurna di pelipis kanan Mingyu.

Mingyu hanya berharap impuls dendrit di otaknya tidak tersendat. Dan nyatanya, lemparan buku dari Wonwoo membuat impuls sarafnya bekerja dua kali. Kurang dari lima belas menit, soal-soal aljabar itu terlewati dengan cukup mudah.

"Ini, cobalah periksa. Aku sudah mencobanya semampuku," imbuh Mingyu sambil memutar malas pensil mekanik yang ada di tangannya.

"Hm."

"Wonwoo."

"Jeon Wonwoo."

"Aku Lapar~"

"Wonwoo-ssi ayo makan. Bibi Choi sudah memasak ayam madu di bawah."

"Won—"

"Aku tidak ingat sejak kapan ada bayi merengek di ruangan ini."

"Ayolah, aku capek dijejali angka-angka laknat. Ku lihat dari hasil pemeriksaanmu, pekerjaanku sudah lumayan, jadi biarkan—"

"Berisik!"

Kebiasaan Mingyu yang mulai Wonwoo ingat. Bibir bawah itu akan menyembul dramatis ketika ia mendapat respon yang tidak ia harapkan. Wonwoo hanya menggeleng pelan sambil memeriksa pekerjaan Mingyu.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu?" Belum ada tiga menit Mingyu mengatupkan bibirnya, kembali Mingyu mengganggu Wonwoo.

Jengah, satu kata yang menggambarkan situasi Wonwoo. Ia lepas kacamata bulatnya dan menembus pandangan tepat di mata Mingyu.

"Jika ingin jujur, aku pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip denganmu, tapi bukan kau." ucap Wonwoo tanpa ekspresi sambil memakai kacamatanya kembali.

"Jadi hanya perasaanku ya. Ngomong-ngomong namanya siapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Bibir pemuda tan itu menyembul lagi. Kebiasaan.

"Ah!! Kau mirip Seulgi! Kapten pemandu sorak sekolah kita!"

"Aku laki-laki. Bodoh."

"Tapi wajahmu benar-benar mirip, apalagi matamu—"

Sepersekian detik oksigen yang biasa Mingyu hirup hilang entah kemana.

Onyx kelam yang menurutnya mirip dengan gadis cantik itu membawanya masuk ke suatu lubang yang mungkin tak ada ujungnya. Kelam tapi indah.

Tak hanya itu, suatu gelenyar aneh menyerang dirinya yang berpusat di satu organ yang berdegup lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

'Tatapannya luar biasa.' Batin Mingyu yang tanpa sadar memuja sosok di depannya.

"Kau indah," desis Mingyu rendah.

"Hah?"

"Ah ani," saut Mingyu sambil melancarkan sirkulasi pernafasannya yang sempat hilang akibat manik mata Jeon Wonwoo.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau sudah ikhlas memaafkanku? Masalah tiga hari lalu."

Kegiatan menulis Wonwoo terhenti sejenak, namun tidak memberikan reaksi apa-apa.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf."

"Tak ku sangka kejadian kemarin membuat semuanya khawatir."

"Ku kira semua akan berjalan lancar tapi—"

"Keluar."

Wonwoo keluar ruangan dengan langkah lebar, mengabaikan Mingyu yang ucapannya lagi-lagi dipotong.

"Wonwoo-ssi! Oke, aku minta maaf jika aku salah. Tapi sumpah! Aku tidak habis pikir mengapa kau sebegitu susahnya memaafkanku! Jika sebelum kejadian ini pun aku berbuat salah, maafkan aku. Tapi jangan membenciku tanpa alasan seperti ini! "

Langkah besar Wonwoo terhenti tepat di ujung tangga. Mingyu yang mengejarnya dari belakang secara mendadak menghentikan langkahnya sebelum badan besarnya menabrak tubuh kurus Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Mingyu.

"Memang kau bisa berpikir? Seorang Kim Mingyu yang hampir membunuh dirinya karena kebodohannya dapat berpikir? Cih."

Tersisa lima senti lagi sebelum hidung lancipnya menempel di hidung lawan bicaranya.

Mingyu hanya terdiam, tenggelam dalam tatapan musang Jeon Wonwoo.

"Tebus dosamu. Buktikan bahwa kau bisa berpikir, lewat tes matematika besok. Jika kau tidak dapat memperoleh nilai sembilan, otakmu memang setara dengan otak teri."

Tatapan pemuda tan di hadapannya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, dan tanpa sadar dahi mereka berdua sudah saling bersentuhan.

Mingyu benci diremehkan.

Mingyu benci—

"Oppa dimana speaker Bluetooth ku? Kemarin—"

Ups.

Ada si manis Minseo.

Mati kau Kim!

"Ya Minseo! Ini tidak seperti yang kau—"

"Oppa! Kau gay!"jerit Minseo kegirangan sambil memeluk leher Mingyu erat. Tubuh mungilnya bergelantungan layaknya anak simpanse yang menyusu pada induknya.

Wonwoo hanya terdiam di tempatnya, melihat tingkah absurd duo Kim yang berteriak mengenai status gay dari Mingyu.

Tunggu, gay?

"Oppa! Namamu Wonwoo kan? Mingyu Oppa pernah sekali bercerita mengenai dirimu yang kejam padanya, padahal kau manis. Oh! Di antara kalian siapa yang bottom? Aku harap bukan Oppa-ku yang buluk ini, Oppa hmpppt.."

Tangan besar Mingyu membekap mulut adiknya secepat mungkin, mengantisipasi ocehan aneh yang tidak menyenangkan. "Kau pulang saja Wonwoo-ssi, jangan hiraukan gadis gila ini. Yaish!! Jangan jilat tanganku!"

Tanpa diminta dua kali, Wonwoo meninggalkan rumah tuan Kim dengan perasaan yang tidak dapat dikatakan baik.

Dalam kediamannya sendiri pun, pikiran serta perasaannya semakin mengeruh. Banyak kejadian yang tidak dapat ia pahami dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu bulan ini. Padahal pada awal pelajaran tahun ini, ia sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak berhubungan dengan sosok Kim Mingyu. Dan benar. Hidupnya semakin jauh dari kata tenang.

'Kau indah.'

Suara desisan dari lelaki tan itu terekam terus menerus. Beresonansi kian kuat di telinganya yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Ditambah pernyataan gadis tadi mengenai kakaknya yang gay dan sering menceritakan dirinya. Heol.

Sebelumnya tak ada sebersit pikiran yang hinggap di kepalanya untuk menyatakan bahwa Mingyu mempunyai sedikit ketertarikan padanya. Tapi, setelah ia menilai dan menguras pikirannya, pernyataan Mingyu yang tertarik padanya kian membuat otaknya bekerja di luar akal sehatnya.

Jika ia mengambil benang merah di luar akal sehatnya, Mingyu sengaja membuat dirinya terhimpit pada kondisi ini agar ia dekat dengannya. Dengan kata lain, Mingyu memilih Wonwoo untuk menjadi tutornya agar hubungan mereka menjadi lebih dekat.

"Aishh!! Aku bisa gila!"

Tak ia hiraukan rambutnya mencuat tak beraturan, toh tak membuat ketampanannya berkurang. Iya, ketampanannya yang sering memikat orang di sekitarnya, terutama lelaki.

"Mengapa laki-laki yang ku temui selalu berakhir dengan pernyataan cinta padaku?!"

Kilasan kejadian beberapa tahun lalu dimana ciuman pertamanya direnggut oleh lelaki bermarga 'Song' muncul di benaknya.

"Gay sialan!"

 **To be Continued..**

Maaf sebelumnya, fanfic ini terlalu lamban untuk update TT

Salahkan urusan di RL yang membuatku susah buat ngetik :'(

Makasih buat semua yang baca dan yang udah ninggalin jejak *

Betewe~

SEBONG COMEBAACKK!! :'D Ganteng-ganteng semua yawlaa~ Dek, bang makin bangcat aja gantengnya :'(

Ada yang gak mumet buat mecahin teorinya mereka? :'v Boro-boro mikirin teori comeback mereka, mikirin soal trigonometri aja pecah ni kepala

Ya udahlah ya.

Terakhir~ Feedback juseyo


	4. Chapter 3 : Closer to you

"Wonwoo-ssi!" panggilan itu sama sekali tak diharukan. Kaki jenjangnya ia ayunkan sedemikian cepat untuk menghindari sosok jangkung di belakangnya.

Mingyu.

Lelaki tampan dengan kemampuan akademisnya yang sedikit di bawah rata-rata. Pelaku utama dari aksi 'Mari mengganggu kehidupan Wonwoo' yang telah ia rasakan hampir satu bulan ini.

"Wonwoo-ssi!! Aku dapat 91!" teriak Mingyu sambil berlari mengejar sang mentor dengan selembar hasil ujian di tangan kanannya.

Beruntung koridor lantai tiga masih tidak begitu ramai, sehingga tidak begitu banyak orang yang mengumpati mereka. Hanya beberapa siswa dari kelasnya dan dua kelas lain yang berada di sana.

Sebut Wonwoo pengecut. Ia melarikan diri dari Mingyu yang sedari lima menit lalu mengejarnya sedemikian rupa hanya untuk meminta pengakuan Wonwoo bahwa Mingyu tidak sebodoh yang ia pikirkan. Yang pastinya Wonwoo tak akan sudi untuk menurunkan harga dirinya di hadapan Kim Mingyu dengan mengabulkan permintaannya.

Perpustakaan.

Ya, satu tempat yang terbesit cepat di otak Wonwoo untuk menghindari Mingyu. Ia percepat langkah kakinya untuk menuju lantai dua. Dalam hati ia bersyukur pertumbuhan pubertasnya berjalan dengan baik sehingga ia mempunyai kaki panjang ini. Tapi satu yang Wonwoo lupakan, Mingyu juga mempunyai kaki yang tak kalah jenjang darinya.

Kenop pintu perpustakaan sudah ada digenggaman, dan-

'Grep'

Rutukan demi rutukan Wonwoo rapalkan tatkala Mingyu menarik pergelangan tangannya. Ia benci berada di kondisi ini.

Mingyu berdiri menjulang di hadapannya sambil menunjukkan wajah cerianya yang menyebalkan.

"Wonwoo-ssi!! Aku dapat 91!"

"Baguslah, aku tak perlu bekerja terlalu keras untuk menaikkan nilaimu yang hancur," ujar Wonwoo sambil terus mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mingyu.

Ia tarik tangannya menjauh dari cekalan Mingyu dan berjalan lurus kearah pintu perpustakaan.

'Grep'

Satu tarikan lagi ia rasakan dari arah belakangnya, ditambah tubuhnya yang menyatu di dinding belakangnya. Lengan kanan dari lelaki tan itu berada di sisi kanan bahunya, mengantisipasi dirinya akan melarikan diri lagi.

Posisi yang paling ia benci, berada di dalam kungkungan tubuh raksasa Mingyu.

'Mingyu menyukaimu. Kau menjadi mentor hanyalah akal bulus darinya.'

Pemikiran gila yang akhir-akhir ini terus berkumandang di dasar otaknya membuat alarm bawah sadarnya memberi tanda bahwa posisi ini tak baik untuk dirinya ke depan.

"Menyingkir brengsek."

Ucapan yang Wonwoo berikan sepertinya hanya dianggap hembusan nafas menggoda oleh lelaki Kim ini. "Kau yakin hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?" Mingyu mempersempit jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Dapat Wonwoo rasakan aroma citrus dan rum yang menguar dari sosok di hadapannya.

Jarak mereka hanya tersisa dua jengkal. Jika ada orang yang melihat mereka di ujung koridor ini, pastilah mereka mengira kedua sosok adam ini sedang beradu kasih. Beruntung saja tak ada orang yang melewati-

"Wonwoo?"

*

Aku tak tahu perasaan apa yang lebih mendominasi diriku terhadap laki-laki di hadapanku. Perpaduan rasa ingin membenturkan bibirnya di aspal panas dengan rasa ingin menciumnya sebagai rasa terimakasihku.

"Sumpah hoonie, aku melihat mereka hampir berciuman di ujung koridor." Bibir jahanam.

"Sudah ku katakan itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Kwon!"

Sial. Mengapa harus Soonyoung yang melihatku dan Mingyu?! Aku akui aku harus berterimakasih padanya karena telah menyelamatkanku dari Mingyu yang terus memojokkanku. Tapi, bibirnya sungguh perlu diberi pelajaran sesekali.

"Hahh.."

Ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah Jihoon. Reaksi pertama yang baru ia tunjukkan setelah melihat perdebatanku dengan si sial Soonyoung.

"Benar itu yang kau lihat Hosh?"

"Peluklah aku jika aku berbohong, dan ciumlah aku jika- Aduh! Sakit.."

Satu pukulan jackpot khas Lee Jihoon yang paling ku sukai.

"Jaga ucapanmu Hosh! Nah Won, sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya."

Segera ku jelaskan serinci mungkin kejadian yang menimpaku. Mulai dari kenyataan dimana aku telah menjadi mentor Kim Mingyu-yang sebenarnya dengan berat hati ku ceritakan pada mereka- hingga kejadian diriku dikejar oleh raksasa hitam di koridor tadi.

"Kau yakin hubunganmu dan Mingyu hanya sebatas mentor dan murid? Jujur aku sering menangkap basah Mingyu memperhatikanmu dengan ekspresi yang lebih dari seharusnya ia perlihatkan."

Ku sesap jus kiwi yang sedari tadi hanya ku aduk, menghilangkan rasa gatal di kerongkongan.

"Demi Tuhan Jihoon, aku masih normal dan masih menyukai payudara- maaf bukan maksudku menyinggung."

"Oke, tak masalah, lagipula kau pernah-"

"Kau seharusnya mencoba berhubungan dengan pria Won! Bukankah kau pernah mulai tertarik dengan 'dunia' kami?"

Mulut sialan Kwon Soonyoung. Beraninya dia menghasutku. Baiklah bukannya aku homophobic yang menutup mata akan hubungan 'spesial' itu, tapi tetap saja terasa aneh ketika membayangkan sesama pria saling mengucap cinta. Ya walaupun aku sempat tertarik dengan hubungan 'spesial' itu karena satu orang kakak angkatan yang terlalu hot untuk dilewatkan. Tapi tetap saja masih terasa aneh. Oke, ini memang terdengar plin-plan, tapi memang begitu adanya. Soonyoung menyebutnya fase 'peralihan jati diri', dimana kau berada antara normal dan tidak.

"Tutup mulutmu Kwon!" gertak Jihoon sambil memukul bibir Soonyoung menggunakan sendok.

"Jadi begini, intinya aku dan Mingyu tak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Kau dan aku kenapa?"

Satu suara familiar menyapa dari arah jam enam.

Sial. Kim Mingyu.

"Aha.. Kalian sedang membicarakanku ya? Tak baik membicarakan orang."

Bodoh. Jeon Wonwoo bodoh. Bercerita hal sesensitif ini di tempat umum.

Sial. Entah umpatan ke berapa yang telah ku ucapkan seharian ini, pasangan yang baru semenit lalu berada di hadapanku kini menghilang entah kemana-seperti memberikan akses kepadaku untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Mingyu.

Dasar pengkhianat. Mereka menghilang di saat aku membutuhkan mereka. (berasa kayak Avatar xD)

Dan apa ini? Dengan santainya ia letakkan lengannya di bahuku. Sial. "Ah.. Wonwoo-ssi bisa kah kita berbicara sebentar? Ada materi yang tidak ku mengerti untuk ulangan besok."

Belum saja ku balas ucapannya, suara bel menginterupsi percakapan kami. Terimakasih kepada bel tanda masuk.

"Ah, sudah bel. Nanti saja ya."

Segera ku langkahkan kaki menghindar dari kantin sekolah.

"Pulang sekolah ku tunggu di bawah tangga koridor lantai 2 ya!"

Masa bodoh! Aku tak akan datang!

=

Sudah lebih dari lima menit aku menunggu Wonwoo di tempat yang telah ku tentukan. Namun, hingga saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran dari mentor Jeon.

Kau terlalu berekspektasi tinggi Kim. Pastilah ia melarikan diri darimu.

Ku putuskan untuk ke lapangan belakang sekolah, yang entah sejak kapan menjadi tempat favoritku. Biasanya aku berlatih basket atau hanya sekedar bersantai di sana. Lapangan itu hampir tak pernah tersentuh oleh siswa di sekolah ini karena letaknya yang kurang strategis. Tapi itu yang menjadi poin plus bagiku, lapangan yang sepi dan jauh dari perhatian.

Dari kejauhan bisa ku lihat ada seseorang yang tak asing.

Tunggu. Sejak kapan tempat ini dikunjungi oleh siswa lain?

Dengan perlahan aku berjalan mendekati sosok ini. Dari jarak ini aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa sosok ini adalah lelaki. Ya, dilihat dari seragamnya.

Kemudian ia sedang berlutut di depan pohon dengan posisi membelakangiku. Agak aneh sebenarnya ketika kau melihat gesturnya. Apalagi melihat tingkahnya yang seperti sedang mengelus sesuatu di pangkuannya.

Tunggu! Jangan-jangan ia sedang berbuat cabul di sini!

Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Bagaimana mungkin tempat favoritku dijadikan tempat laknat oleh lelaki cabul ini?!

Belum sempat satu kata terucap, lelaki ini membalikkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Lihat saja! Siapapun yang berani mengotori tempat ini akan—

"Jeon Wonwoo?!"

Tunggu. Otakku membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir.

Tak ku sangka seorang Jeon Wonwoo berada di lapangan ini dan memanfaatkan fasilitas sekolah untuk melakukan hal yang tak senonoh dengan beron—

Oh? Kucing?

"Jadi yang tadi itu hanya mengelus kucing?" desisku tanpa sadar.

"Mwo?"

"K-ku kira kau sedang bero—"

"Hmm?" Alisnya terangkat mengimidasiku.

Sialan. Mulut sialan. Otak dan bibirku perlu disinkronkan kembali.

"Berolahraga. Ya.. K-ku kira kau berolahraga. Emm.. La-lagi pula mengapa kau ada di sini?! Aku sudah menunggumu cukup lama kau tahu!"

Oke. Alasan yang cukup cerdas Kim Mingyu. Dan saat ini Wonwoo lah yang terlihat gelisah.

Bibirnya ia gigit pelan sambil memperhatikan sekitar secara random, ah dan jangan lupa kucing kecil dipelukannya! Dan ini menjadi pemandangan yang paling imut yang pernah ku lihat. Eh?

"A-aku baru saja mau m-menemuimu. S-sudah! Kau ingin tanya apa?" ucapnya gugup sambil mengelus kepala kucing di dekapannya.

Astaga. Baru kali ini aku mendapatkan tontonan dimana ketua kelas kami yang kharismatik gugup dengan gesture imutnya! Demi Tuhan. Aku ingin merekamnya dan menunjukkannya pada Hansol! Aku tak menyangka ketua kelas yang dingin ini punya banyak aegyo.

"Kau suka kucing?" ucapku sambil mendudukkan diri samping kirinya.

"Emm.. Lumayan. Mereka cukup lucu," jelasnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

Satu poin yang dapat ku simpulkan di sini, Jeon Wonwoo dengan mudahnya tersenyum hanya untuk seekor anak kucing. Sebenarnya sedikit menakutkan, karena baru beberapa menit lalu Wonwoo menatapku garang, dan sekarang ia tersenyum! What the hell!

"Darimana kau dapat kucing ini?"

Kumainkan kaki kecil anak kucing ini, dan memang ku akui hewan ini cukup imut.

"Tadi ku temukan di dekat semak-semak. Ku rasa ia kehilangan ibunya, sungguh kasihan."

Sebut aku gila. Wonwoo yang ada di hadapanku bukanlah Wonwoo yang menjadi mentorku beberapa minggu ini. Lihat saja ekspresi yang dibuatnya sekarang. Bibirnya menyembul lucu dan sesekali menciumi anak kucing di pangkuannya. Ini mimpi kan?

"Kau tak ada niat untuk mengadopsinya?"

"Ani. Kasihan ibunya yang harus dipisahkan dengan anaknya yang sangat lucu ini."

"Pfftt.. Hahahhahaha.."

Jujur aku tak dapat menahan tawaku. Sumpah! Ini bukanlah si iblis Wonwoo yang biasanya ku temui! Sosok ini terlalu… indah.

"Apa yang salah?"

"Hahahahaha.. Sejak kapan Jeon Wonwoo mengurusi kehidupan kucing ini, eoh?"

"Diam. Katamu kau mau menanyakan materi? Mana? Lagipula kenapa malah membahas kucing sih?!"

Wonwoo yang salah tingkah adalah Wonwoo yang langka untuk dilihat.

"Lupakan masalah itu. Aku juga lupa materi apa yang ingin ku tanyakan. Lagipula ada kucing lucu yang lebih menarik daripada materi itu. Hahahaha.."

"Bodoh. Aku pulang."

"Tunggu dulu." Ku tarik tangannya untuk segera kembali duduk.

"Lepaskan!"

"Ayo kita cari induk kucing ini."

"…" Tak ada balasan.

"Katamu kucing ini kasihan karena terpisah dari induknya. Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari induknya bersama!"

"Katakan itu pada orang lain saja. Aku mau pulang, sudah sore."

Ku tahan lagi lengannya. Dasar Jeon Wonwoo keras kepala.

Segera ku dekap anak kucing itu dan memainkan kaki-kakinya. Dengan dramatis ku ajak bicara kucing itu, "Kitty-ah.. Yang sabar ya? Jika memang kau belum menemukan ibumu hingga malam nanti jangan salahkan aku ya.. Salahkan seseorang yang meninggalkanmu pulang hanya karena sudah sore. Padahal kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi malam nanti kan? Bisa saja kau digigit anjing seberang sana atau mungkin kau—"

"Arraseo!! Berhenti berkata omong kosong Kim!"

"Hehehehe.."

Ku tarik tangannya untuk segera berdiri dan mencari induk kucing ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, dan tak terasa kami sudah mencarinya selama hampir satu jam.

Namun kami masih belum menemukannya. Ku perhatikan Wonwoo yang terlihat mulai kelelahan.

"Kita istirahat saja dulu Jeon. Duduk sini, aku akan membelikanmu minum sebentar."

"Hm."

Tak berapa lama aku sudah kembali dengan dua soda dan satu keripik kentang. Tapi tidak ku dapati sosok Wonwoo di sana.

Oh! Ternyata ia sudah menemukan induk kucing itu.

"Akhirnya ketemu ya?"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk pelan sambil terus memperhatikan interaksi kedua kucing itu.

"Tidak kah kau lihat ekspresi sedih dari induk kucing itu?" Pertanyaan yang agak konyol terlontar dari Jeon Wonwoo.

"Ani. Aku melihat cinta di sana."

Ku posisikan tubuhku dekat dengannya dan ikut berjongkok memperhatikan kucing itu lagi.

"Ibunya pasti kesepian."

"Tapi sekarang tidak, anaknya sudah bersamanya kembali."

"Apa mereka bahagia?"

Entah apa yang merasuki Wonwoo, segala pertanyaan yang ia pertanyakan semuanya konyol dan aneh.

"Semua makhluk hidup berhak merasakan cinta dan bahagia."

Ya. Hanya itu yang bisa ku jawab.

Dari sekian lama aku mengenal Jeon Wonwoo, baru kali ini aku melihat sisi lain dari pribadinya yang dingin dan penuh kharisma.

"Termasuk aku?"

Tatapannya.

Kali kedua aku terhanyut pada lubang hitam dalam manik matanya. Namun yang membedakan dari tatapannya yang pertama adalah ada satu pesan tersirat yang terpancar, seperti kesepian?

"Lupakan. Pikiranku sedang kacau akhir-akhir ini. Jadi jangan hiraukan sosok Wonwoo di hada—"

Ku letakkan telapak tanganku di pucuk kepalanya. Surainya halus. Ya, itulah kesan pertama yang aku dapatkan.

"Dengarkan aku Jeon Wonwoo. Semua makhluk hidup berhak merasakan mencintai maupun dicintai. Termasuk aku, kau, dan kucing itu. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu dan hatimu untuk menemukannya."

Ku acak pelan surainya. Ekspresinya sungguh lucu. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum dengan lebar di hadapannya. Dan sekarang canggung menyelimuti kami. Apalagi ditambah ekspresi 'kosong' dari Wonwoo menambah keterangan nonsense pada ucapanku.

Jujur, aku malu.

Dua menit Wonwoo memperhatikanku dengan tatapan 'kosong'nya yang menambah kadar kecanggungan kami.

"Wonwoo? Jeon Wonwoo?"

Tepat detik ke dua, nyawa Wonwoo yang sempat hilang tergantikan dengan kedipan lambat darinya.

"A-aku mau pulang."

"Ah! Baiklah aku juga mau pulang."

Suara derit sepatu tidak mengurangi kadar kecanggungan di antara kami.

Sumpah! Aku lebih memilih Wonwoo mencaci ku dibandingkan suasana canggung di antara kami. Apalagi di tambah suasana sepi dari sekolah mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima lebih, tidak membantuku sama sekali.

Mengapa lapangan kecil ini terasa sangat luas?!

Tepat ketika kami berada di pemberhentian bus, aku berusaha menghancurkan kecanggungan kami.

"Emm.. Wonwoo-ah? Bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Terserah."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Aku ingin mengatakan te—"

"Aku duluan, bus ku sudah datang."

Belum saja aku menutup mulutku, sosok itu sudah menaiki bus dengan santainya.

Oke. Ada beberapa kesimpulan yang ku dapatkan hari ini.

Pertama, Wonwoo mempunyai alter ego ketika dihadapkan seekor kucing dan itu sangat imut.

Kedua, entah bagaimana kami berdua mulai dekat semenjak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Yang ketiga, dia aneh.

Dan yang terakhir, Wonwoo ternyata tetaplah Wonwoo yang dingin yang mempunyai alter ego dan baru beberapa menit lalu, sifat dinginnya kembali melekat.

Bersabarlah Kim Mingyu! Kau hanya akan menghadapinya dalam empat bulan ke depan dan setelah ia berhenti menjadi mentormu berarti kau tak perlu merasakan penderitaan ini lagi. Semangat Kim!

 **To be Continued..**

 ** _Special part_**

 **Seoul, 2020**

"Kau tahu sayang, benda-benda kecil ini yang menghantarkanku padamu. Lihat! Bahkan hasil ujian itu pun masih ku simpan sebaik mungkin hanya untukmu."

"Ah! Ini juga! Walaupun terlihat seperti sampah, ini tetap menjadi kenangan kita—hahh.. sudah tidur ternyata."

Wajar saja Wonwoo sudah tertidur karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. 'Dongeng' yang diceritakan Mingyu sukses membuat Wonwoo tertidur dengan cepat.

Segera Mingyu membereskan segala barang-barang yang tersebar di ranjang dan memasukkannya kembali di kotak.

Dengan lembut ia kecup kening tunangannya dan menyanyikan sedikit lullaby. "Selamat malam sayang, mimpikan aku. Selalu ingat ini, mi amor, mi sol, mi todo—"

"Mmhnn.. Te amo Gyu.." Dalam tidurnya pun Wonwoo selalu bersama Mingyu.

Mingyu yang melihat kekasihnya mengigau seperti itu hanya tersenyum manis sambil mengecup pelan bibir Wonwoo.

"Tambien te amo Kim Wonwoo. Sweet dream."

 **Beneran To be Continued..**

Apa-apaan ini ;-; /lempar laptop/

Adakah yang masih inget Fanfic ini? :'v Udah mulai berdebu keliatannya :"

Salahkan penulis abal ini yang terlalu buntu dan malas untuk ngetik :"

O YA.. Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ya :))

Betewe.. JANGAN LUPA STREAMING SAMA VOTE OY BUAT SEBONG!! PENGEN LIAT MEREKA MENANG IH :"

KU KOBAM SAMA INI ERA T.T WONU KU MAKIN CANTEK KHAS ASIA, GYU MAKIN ITEM BANGCAT, OM JOSH SEPERTI BIASA JADI BIAS WRECKER PALING AMPUH :"

Ya udah lah ya.

Makasih buat semua yang baca dan yang udah ninggalin jejak *

Terakhir~ Biar semangat nulisnya..

Feedback juseyo


	5. Chapter 4 : Jeon's Riddle

**Seoul, 2013**

Kim Mingyu. Siapa yang tak kenal dengannya? Salah satu anggota emas dari klub renang yang mendapat julukan _Poseidon's hands_ bersama Choi Seungcheol—ace dari klub ini yang tak kalah rupawan dan berbakat darinya. Julukan itu tak hanya serta merta diberikan oleh warga sekolah, menurut mereka kepiawaian mereka dalam menyeberangi kolam setara dengan goddess. Hampir tiap minggu wajah keduanya selalu menempel pada seantero koridor di atas kertas warna-warni dengan berbagai pujian—yang disinyalir ulah dari fans mereka.

Pada tahun ini ada satu hal yang disayangkan dari klub renang, yakni Seungcheol tak lagi berperan produktif di timnya karena statusnya yang kini telah menginjak kelas tiga. Dan kini Mingyu lah yang memimpin klub renang mereka dengan sejumlah prestasi yang luar biasa.

"Kau tahu badan Mingyu Oppa sangat indah!!"

"Chocolate abs nya membuat mataku selalu kenyang!"

"Mingyu menang lagi ya? Hebat juga dia."

"Lihatlah kecepatannya dalam mengayunkan tangan, sungguh turunan dari Poseidon."

"Tuhan aku mimisan melihatnya berada di kolam."

Ya itulah segala tetek bengek pujian yang Mingyu terima dari berbagai pihak mengenai prestasi non akademiknya yang luar biasa.

Sekilas, kisah hidup Kim Mingyu hampir setara dengan pemeran utama di drama picisan favorit ibunya –yang selalu tayang tiap selasa malam— dimana pemainnya memiliki wajah rupawan, kaya raya, dan bisa menggaet siapa pun dalam kedipan mata.

Namun, bagai satu pepatah, tak ada gading yang tak retak, ada satu rahasia umum yang sudah tersebar luas di sekolah ini mengenai kelemahan sang cassanova Kim Mingyu. Dibalik kepandaian non akademisnya, keahliannya dalam bidang akademis benar-benar nol.

Aku tak akan berbicara _nonsense_ di sini. Ya, benar-benar nol, tak lebih maupun kurang. Hal itu dapat dibuktikan dari setiap daftar remedial mata pelajaran yang ada. Tak sulit menemukan namanya di daftar itu karena nama Kim Mingyu pastilah tercantum di bagian awal dengan warna tinta yang berbeda —pengecualian untuk mata pelajaran Olahraga dan Seni.

Mingyu tak tahu mengapa segala materi pelajaran yang ia baca tak pernah tersimpan dengan baik di memori jangka panjangnya. Pasti materi-materi itu hanya tersimpan di memori jangka pendek dimana kapasitas otaknya hanya mampu mengingat kurang dari dua jam. Setelah itu? Pastilah menguap bersama hal-hal _random_ yang kerap ia pikirkan.

Entah ini sebuah keberuntungan atau kesialan. Selama lebih dari sebulan ini, ia mendapatkan kenaikan nilai yang fantastis. Berterimakasihlah pada ibunya yang mengirimkan mentor kejam yang tak lain adalah ketua kelasnya sendiri. Selama ia berada di bawah pengawasan Jeon Wonwoo—lebih tepatnya penindasan Jeon Wonwoo—nilai-nilainya meningkat hingga enam puluh persen.

Ia hafal betul dengan aksen bicara Wonwoo yang penuh dengan rasa intimidasi ketika ia tak melakukan sesuatu sesuai harapan Wonwoo.

"PSP mu bagus. Ku rasa PSP itu cukup ringan untuk menjadi objek latihan baseball ku."

"Hah?"

"Aku tak tahu kemana hilangnya bola baseball ku, dan ku rasa PSP itu cocok menjadi pengganti bola baseball ku."

Ya. Begitulah cara Wonwoo mengintimidasi sosok Mingyu. Tenang namun mematikan. Jika Mingyu sudah mendapat 'peringatan' ketiga, Wonwoo tak akan segan-segan melakukan sesuatu hal yang gila.

Salah satu korban kegilaan Jeon Wonwoo ialah koleksi komik _One Piece limited Edition_ yang Mingyu beli langsung di Jepang. Sepuluh komik eksklusif itu remuk redam dengan bau hangus yang menyengat. Ya, Wonwoo membakarnya.

Kejadian itu sukses membuat Mingyu mengurung dirinya selama tiga hari, ditambah tak ada pembelaan dari orang tuanya membuat Mingyu semakin putus asa. Malah, kedua orang tuanya ikut menyalahkan dirinya—terimakasih untuk mulut iblis Jeon Wonwoo yang telah mengambil hati kedua orang tuanya— dan ikut menyita sementara segala 'stimulan' yang ia punya.

Penindasan dari Wonwoo tak berhenti sampai di situ. Jika pada proses bimbingan belajarnya dengan Jeon Wonwoo tidak berjalan dengan baik, Wonwoo tak segan-segan melakukan kekerasan fisik padanya. Ya, Wonwoo menyiksa batin dan fisiknya. Bagian tubuh yang kerap menjadi sasran empuk lelaki Jeon ini ialah jidat kebanggaannya. Satu soal salah, satu selentikan keras menyapanya. Aturan mutlak yang kasat mata dari sosok Wonwoo yang terdeklarasi entah kapan.

Namun ada hal aneh yang terjadi di luar ekspektasinya hari-hari ini. Jeon Wonwoo si ketua kelas kharismatik dengan segala tatapan benci yang biasa menyorot padanya, berubah 180 derajat, ya atau mungkin 178,9 derajat.

"Kau seharusnya bahagia Kim, bukankah kau lelah diperlakukan kasar oleh lelaki manis itu?"

"Tapi tetap saja Non, ini terlalu aneh dan tiba-tiba. Vernon-ah, kau ingatkan segala perkataan pedas Wonwoo tempo hari mengenai seberapa bencinya dia padaku, lalu mengapa ia tiba-tiba begitu baik padaku?!"

"Sudah biarkan saja dan nikmati selagi Wonwoo bersikap baik padamu."

"Seungcheol hyung benar. Sudahlah Gyu, jangan terlalu terbawa perasaan. Mungkin saja Wonwoo sedang memiliki mood bagus akhir-akhir ini, bisa jadi kan?"

Kurang lebih seperti itulah tanggapan Vernon dan Seungcheol ketika ditanyai masalah perubahan sikap Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba. Tidak membantu Mingyu sama sekali.

Mungkin orang-orang sekitar tidak menyadari perubahan sifat dari sang ketua kelas karena Wonwoo masih sama seperti biasanya. Tapi berbeda dengan Kim Mingyu, ia menyadari keanehan Wonwoo yang entah mengapa berubah menjadi orang yang lebih lembut kepadanya semenjak peristiwa anak kucing beberapa hari yang lalu. Meskipun Wonwoo masih mengucapkan kata-kata hinaan untuk Mingyu, tapi intensitas penindasan fisiknya berkurang drastis nyaris musnah.

Setahu Mingyu, Wonwoo adalah sosok yang pelit dalam hal pelajaran yang tidak akan secara cuma-cuma memberikan jawaban, bahkan untuk sahabat terdekatnya Jihoon. Wonwoo juga bukan lah orang yang mau ikut campur jika ada orang lain kesusahan.

' _Jika dia membutuhkanku dan meminta tolong dengan baik aku akan membantunya, tapi jika dia tak ada inisiatif datang padaku, ya terserah aku tak peduli,'_ kurang lebih demikian motto Wonwoo selama ia bersekolah.

Tapi segala motto yang Wonwoo bangun sejak awal runtuh seketika, ketika ia dengan senang hati membantunya sebelum Mingyu meminta sebuah pertolongan. Ini adalah keanehan lain yang terjadi pada Wonwoo.

Kejadian itu berawal dari kemarin ketika pelajaran terakhir berlangsung, pelajaran Bahasa Spanyol dengan materi prosa roman yang sangat amat membosankan. Apalagi ditambah guyuran hujan di luar membuat suasana kelas benar-benar senyap dan cocok untuk berkelana di alam mimpi. Ya, itulah yang dipikirkan dari Kim Mingyu hingga ia nyaris tertidur kala itu.

Belum sempat alam mimpi menjemputnya, sebuah penghapus papan tulis mengenai pelipis kanannya dan membuat suara nyaring dari tempurung kepalanya yang kosong. Sedetik kemudian, Mingyu dapat mendengar segala ocehan dan omelan dari Park Seonsaengnim. Mingyu hanya mendesah pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

'Cara mengajar Park Seonsaengnim dan tubuh seksinya sangat bertolak belakang. Benar-benar tidak menarik!' batin Mingyu.

"Kim Mingyu-Haksaeng silakan terjemahkan dua larik terakhir pada prosa itu!"

Mingyu mengumpat pelan melihat buku paketnya yang penuh dengan kosa kata bahasa yang sama sekali tidak ia pahami. Diam-diam ia memberikan kode darurat kepada Vernon untuk membantunya, tapi tak ada balasan yang sesuai dengan harapannya. Vernon hanya meringis seraya menggaruk kepalanya.

'Tuk'

Sebuah gumpalan kertas jatuh di pangkuan Mingyu, dengan gesit ia tolehkan kepalanya ke sumber lemparan. Seketika rahangnya terjatuh melihat sosok Jeon Wonwoo menatapnya sambil memberi kode padanya.

Segera Mingyu buka gumpalan kertas itu yang berisi—

'Cintaku, matahariku, segalanya bagiku. Aku mencintaimu.'

"MWO?!"

Mingyu sudah mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, membacanya berulang kali, dan mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa baru saja ia menerima pernyataan cinta dari sosok Jeon Wonwoo?!

"Kim-Haksaeng! Jawab pertanyaanku atau keluar dari kelas!" gertak Park Seonsaengnim.

Wonwoo sang pengirim surat itu hanya menghela nafas dan menepuk jidatnya pelan, dalam hatinya berbagai umpatan berkumandang untuk Mingyu. Meski demikian, kembali Wonwoo mencoba memberikan surat lain kepada Mingyu.

Mingyu membuka surat lain yang ia terima dari Wonwoo , tertulis 'ITU JAWABAN PERTANYAAN DARI PARK SEONSAENG, OTAK TAPIR!!'.

"Kim-Haksaeng! Jangan main-main denganku! Kau–"

"Ehm.. _Mi amor, Mi sol, Mi todo, Te amo_. Artinya cintaku, matahariku, segalanya bagiku, aku mencintaimu."

Park Seonsaengnim hanya mendengus keras dan melanjutkan materinya kembali. Dalam hati Mingyu merutuki dirinya yang sempat mengira Wonwoo menyatakan cinta padanya. Sungguh gila. Lelaki tan itu menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Wonwoo yang menatapnya tajam sambil menggumamkan kata bodoh berulang kali padanya.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Jujur aku sangat senang dengan perubahan sikap Wonwoo yang menjadi lebih baik padaku. Tapi, ini terlalu mendadak dan aku merasa takut jika di balik perubahan sikapnya terdapat sesuatu yang tidak baik untukku.

Ia menjadi lebih manis dan lebih sering tersenyum kepadaku. Hal itu juga membuat kinerja jantungku berubah, terkadang denyutannya akan berhenti ketika matanya menembus lurus mataku, dan terkadang denyutannya akan bekerja lebih cepat ketika Wonwoo tersenyum padaku.

Kurang dari seminggu aku melihat segala ekspresi yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya. Dan mimik wajah yang paling membekas di memoriku adalah wajah bahagianya dan wajah kesepiannya mungkin.. Ia terlalu rapuh. Aku.. Aku.. Aku ingin melindunginya.

Eh?

"Kau bicara apa Kim Mingyu?"

Ku acak rambutku frustasi, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran gila di otakku. Aku sudah terlalu buta dengan segala tingkah dari Jeon Wonwoo!! Dia benar-benar aneh dan misterius!

' ** _Tapi kau tertarik dengannya kan?'_**

Oke. Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengannya? Dia pintar, cukup baik sebenarnya, dan ia tampan. Jadi tidak ada alasan aku tidak tertarik padanya. Ya, kecuali sisi bar-bar nya yang gila itu.

' ** _Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana jika ku kata kau mulai menyukainya?'_**

Gila. Aku mulai gila. Aku bertanya dan menjawab pada diri ku sendiri. Batin bodoh.

 ** _'Kim Mingyu mulai menyukai Jeon Wonwoo. Aku benar kan?'_**

Siapapun yang ada di dasar otak ku tolong berhenti mengucapkan omong kosong! Iya! Ku akui aku memang seorang bisex yang sehat tapi aku masih belum berhenti mencintai 'seseorang' yang sedang ku tunggu keberadaannya.

"Apakah dengan membenturkan kepalamu di meja dapat 'mengencerkan' otak mu yang beku itu Kim?"

"Eh Wonwoo?"

Ya. Sosok di hadapanku ialah Jeon Wonwoo.

"Kau kira siapa lagi? Hantu yang menyamar menjadi Jeon Wonwoo?"

 ** _'Ku rasa iya, karena sifatmu terlalu aneh.'_**

"Ah ani. Ehm.. Ada apa?"

Wonwoo menjauhiku. Benar kan yang ku kata, dia terlampau aneh. Tapi tunggu, mengapa ia menyeret kursinya kemari?

Dan apa ini? Dengan santainya ia membuka bekal makan siangnya di hadapan ku dan duduk di hadapanku. Ini mustahil! Siapapun tolong tampar aku yakin ini—

"AW!! Kau gila Jeon! Mengapa kau menamparku?! Kau juga—"

"Raut wajahmu yang menyuruhku untuk menamparmu," interupsinya dengan wajah datar.

Ku perhatikan dirinya yang dengan santainya menyuapkan sebuah telur gulung ke mulutnya. Apa yang ia inginkan dariku?!

"Mwo? Kau bawa bekal kan, segera keluarkan dan makanlah."

' ** _Apakah dia punya alter ego?'_**

"Kemana temanmu Jihoon? Mengapa kau makan di tempatku?"

Wonwoo memandangku sengit. "Memangnya tak boleh?! Kalau memang tak boleh ya—"

"Iya, iya. Silakan duduk tuan muda Jeon, silakan nikmati makananmu."

Ku berikan senyum paling lebar yang bisa ku berikan, mengantisipasi perubahan mood yang mendadak darinya.

Ku bereskan beberapa alat tulis yang masih tercecer, dan segera ku ambil bekal makan siang ku. Walaupun aku dari keluarga yang cukup berada, aku tak pernah malu membawa bekal ke sekolah. Menurutku makanan masakan Bibi Choi lebih enak dibandingkan makanan di cafeteria.

"Jihoon sedang pacaran dengan Soonyoung di taman belakang," ujar Wonwoo memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terbentuk di antara kami.

"Oh."

Ku buka bekal makan siang ku dengan menu—

"Kimbab." Wonwoo menggigit sumpitnya seraya memperhatikan makan siang ku intens.

Aku cukup risih dengan pandangannya yang terlalu intens kepada bekalku. "Kau mau?"

Wonwoo hanya menggeleng pelan sambil menyuap salad sayurnya. Pantas saja badannya kurus, dia hanya mendapat asupan sayur dan telur.

Kuletakkan sepotong kimbab yang berisi ham, telur dan irisan babi merah di atas sendoknya.

"Kimbab. Kau kimbab." Ia bergumam pelan, dan masih menunduk.

"Ha?"

Wonwoo mulai menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap mataku dalam. "Kau kimbab! Kim Babo!"

"Hah.. Terserah kau Jeon, aku sudah kebal dengan ucapanmu."

Benar kan, dia aneh. Kadang bertingkah agresif, kadang bertingkah menyebalkan dan berpura-pura tak mengenalku.

"Kimbab—"

"Jeon—"

"Kau duluan saja Kim."

"Em.. Kau sudah ada kelompok untuk project seni?"

"Belum. Kau?"

"Ahh.. Aku boleh meminta bantuanmu? Sebenarnya aku sudah mendapatkan tawaran dari beberapa gadis yang ingin sekelompok denganku, tapi aku bingung harus memilih siapa."

"Oh."Seperti biasa, ia menjawab singkat.

"Menurutmu, di antara Rena dan Eunha lebih meyakinkan mana?"

Air muka Wonwoo sedikit berubah, mungkin teringat bahwa ia belum mendapat kelompok."Kim babo! Mana ku tahu!"

"Jeon, bagaimana jika kau saja yang jadi kelompokku?"

"Ha?"

"Bagaimana? Daripada aku bingung, lagipula kau juga belum ada pasangan kelompok kan?"

Sejenak ia terdiam dan menutup bekal makanannya.

"Terserah."

Baiklah! Siapa tahu jika aku semakin sering bertemu dengannya, aku bisa tahu alasan perubahan sikapnya padaku.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Jihoon terus menatapku intens seperti ingin melubangi dahiku dengan tatapannya. Pasti ada yang tidak beres.

"Mwo? Tatapanmu bisa melelehkan besi kau tahu!"

"Iya, aku ingin melelehkan seseorang yang berkata bahwa ia tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan sosok Kim Mingyu beberapa hari lalu."

"Aku memang tidak—"

"Katakan itu pada seseorang yang memilih makan siang bersama Kim Mingyu dibandingkan membantu sahabatnya yang setengah gila bergulat di lapangan basket. Kau ingatkan hari ini tugas kita membereskan benda sial itu?!"

Oh tidak. Aku membangunkan singa tidur.

Ku peluk Jihoon sebisa ku, karena aku tahu dia paling membenci dengan _skinship_.

"Aku minta maaf. Ada alasan lain Ji, dan ini demi nilaiku."

"Jadi kau tak pacaran dengannya?" Jihoon berbicara samar di balik bahu ku, tapi dapat ku dengar dengan jelas apa yang ia katakan.

"Hahh.. Sudah berapa kali aku berkata bahwa aku tak pacaran dengannya. Aku hanya mengajaknya makan siang untuk sedikit bernego. Ya.. walaupun ia lebih dulu menawari ku sebelum aku mengatakan apa nego ku."

Jihoon melepaskan pelukanku dan berjalan menuju kursi komputer di ujung kamarku. "Apa?"

"Masalah project seni. Lagipula apa-apaan kau?! Mendapatkan kebebasan dari tugas ini hanya karena pernah menjuarai kontes piano?! Cih."

Ku lempari Jihoon dengan bantal yang ada di dekapanku. "Ya! Itu kontes piano taraf Nasional kau tahu?! Jadi wajar lah jika aku dapat kebebasan tugas."

" Jadi.. aku dimaafkan bukan?"

"Akan ku maafkan jika kau menjawab pertanyaanku. Mengapa kau memilih Mingyu? Mengapa bukan Hanbin yang jelas-jelas pintar dalam musik?"

Ku rebahkan diriku di atas kasur dan sedikit berguling.

"Aku tak dekat dengannya."

"Jadi kau mengakui bahwa kau dan Mingyu dekat?"

Sial. Jihoon benar-benar.

"Paling tidak aku masih sering berkomunikasi dengannya!"

"Oh.." Ia beranjak dan menghampiriku yang masih terlentang di atas kasur.

"Kau tahu, sering-seringlah berkomunikasi dengannya, jika sudah resmi menjadi kekasih bilang padaku." Setelah membisikkan kata-kata tak berfaedah itu, ia berlari meninggalkan kamarku.

Sial!

"Ya Lee Jihoon! Mati kau!"

 **To Be Continued..**

Jeng jeng~~ Yang kemarin minta update cepet, ini udah ku usahain update secepet mungkin ya :D

Maaf kalo ada typo atau bahasa yg sulit dimengerti :"

Makasih banget yang udah comment dan mengapresiasi fanfic ku TT

Tak ku sangka ada yang suka :")

Betewe itu ada bocoran yg ada sangkut pautnya sm chapter lalu tuhh.. wkwkwk

Last~ Feedback juseyo :D Sapa tau bisa update cepet lagi~ Hehehehe /tebar kisseu/


	6. Chapter 5 : First Reason Revealed

**Seoul, 201** **4**

Sudah terhitung lebih dari lima hari ini Mingyu suka melamun dan berkhayal seraya memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Dia berbaring di ranjang dengan komik _One Piece_ yang telungkup menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Berbagai kejadian yang ia alami membuat kegilaannya dengan tokoh dua dimensi ini terkikis habis. Otaknya bekerja terlalu keras untuk memfokuskan diri, namun selalu gagal.

Tanpa sadar ujung bibirnya melukiskan satu senyum manis. Membuat gigi taring 'khas Kim Mingyu' menyembul keluar. Pipinya memanas menimbulkan rasa terbakar hingga kerongkongannya. Perutnya tergelitik oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya mual karena tidak dapat membendung perasaan yang kian menggila.

Suatu pernyataan yang sedari dulu ia ingin hapus dari kepalanya, kini meluap hingga membuat isi kepalanya hampir pecah. Perasaan yang entah kapan mulai menguasai dirinya, yang terus terputar layaknya kaset rusak, menimbulkan rasa kebas, sesak dan adiktif di dalam trakeanya hingga paru-parunya terasa akan meledak sewaktu-waktu.

"AISHH!! AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN! AH!! MOLLA!!"

"OPPA!! BERISIK!!"

Mingyu kira dengan berteriak semua perasaan ini akan meluap dan meninggalkan paru-parunya yang sesak, namun nyatanya tidak. Wajahnya kian memerah, sangat kontras dengan _sprei_ kamarnya yang berwarna abu-abu.

"Ti-tidak mungkin kan? Aku harus bertanya dengan Jeonghan Hyung!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 _Few days ago._

"Ya Kimbab!"

'Tak'

"Ya Jeon! Ku kira kau dapat menghilangkan kebiasaan bar-bar mu itu, tapi aishh...", sungut Mingyu dengan dahi merah 'khas' dari serangan jari milik Jeon Wonwoo.

Beruntung mereka berdua terhalang dengan meja di ruang belajar ini, jika tidak pastilah Wonwoo tak segan-segan membuat cetakan biru di pipi Mingyu. "Bagaimana aku bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan bar-bar ku jika kau sendiri tak sadar diri untuk mengurus tugas ini!"

"Ya! Sedari tadi aku sudah mengoceh mengenai pendapatku, tapi apa? Kau hanya mendiamkanku." Mingyu merengut sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja.

"Kau mengatakan omong kosong sedari tadi. Apa-apaan lagu dengan tema vulgar?"

"Ya maksudku tidak seutuhnya vulgar! Kita bisa mengganti diksi kalimatnya dengan bahasa yang lebih sopan. Kau seharusnya tahu, bahwa sekarang sedang trend lagu yang mengandung makna seperti itu di luar sana! Banyak orang yang menyukainya, kehidupan jiwa muda yang terhanyut nikmatnya cinta. Lagipula kau ingin yang _out of the box_ kan? Itu sudah paling bagus!"

"Tapi lagu ini untuk penilaian sekolah Kim! Hahh.. Aku menyesal menjadikanmu teman sekelompok untuk project seniku," ucap Wonwoo sambil melempar kertas-kertas partitur kearah Mingyu secara kasar.

Mingyu hanya diam sambil menggambar hal random di tempatnya, mood nya sedikit memburuk saat ini. Ia paling kesal jika pendapatnya tidak didengarkan oleh orang lain.

Ia sangat tahu bahwa hingga saat ini, misteri 'rasa benci Jeon Wonwoo terhadap Kim Mingyu' masih belum menemukan setitik terangpun. Namun, kesabarannya sudah mulai menipis jika lama-lama diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Wonwoo, dan ia punya batas tertentu.

Semenjak tiga hari lalu, mereka memang sudah memulai mengerjakan project ini. Wonwoo dengan segala sisi perfectionist nya menginginkan hal di atas fantastis sebagai hasil dari project mereka berdua. Mingyu hanya mengiyakan pendapat Wonwoo, lagipula siapa yang tidak mau mendapat hasil yang terbaik sih?

Pada awalnya semua berjalan dengan baik, ditambah Lee Jihoon teman dekat Wonwoo mau membantu mereka dalam menyusun aransemen lagu. Dalam waktu kurang dari dua hari, midi lagu mereka sudah selesai dan tersimpan apik di folder komputernya.

Masalah mulai muncul ketika mereka berdua tidak tahu mau seperti apa lagu yang akan mereka ciptakan. Ini memang kesalahan terfatal yang mereka buat, mereka berjalan di atas pondasi pasir yang sewaktu-waktu hanyut oleh pasangnya laut. Jika ingin jujur, Jihoon lah yang membuatkan midi dari seluruh project mereka, sedangkan mereka hanya membuat lirik lagu dan tara... project mereka selesai. Licik? Itulah Wonwoo, yang entah dengan cara apa menyuruh Jihoon untuk membuatkan lagu untuk mereka.

Jihoon hanya berpesan bahwa lagu ini cocok dibawakan dalam bentuk rap. Hanya itu yang Wonwoo pahami dari serentetan kata yang Jihoon bahas mulai dari akor, tempo dan apapun itu, yang Wonwoo tahu adalah dirinya dan Mingyu hanya tinggal membuat lirik lagu.

"Hahh.. Kulit kepalaku sudah terasa ada retakan, yang sebentar lagi akan pecah!!" Wonwoo menempelkan dahinya di meja tempat mereka bekerja sambil menggerutu pelan.

Pandangan Mingyu yang sempat teralihkan kepada partitur kembali terfokuskan ke arah ketua kelasnya. Entah mendengar sesosok Jeon Wonwoo menggerutu membuat ia tampak semakin... manis?

'Ah.. Sial! Kenapa pemikiran itu lagi yang muncul?!'

Giliran Mingyu yang menggerutu pelan sambil semakin brutal mencoret kertas yang ada di hadapannya. Apalagi setelah ia menyadari bahwa sedari tadi tangannya menuliskan '전원우' di kertas kosong —beruntung tidak pada kertas partitur— membuat Mingyu ingin segera menyelesaikan tugasnya dan menjernihkan pikirannya dengan tumpukan karakter _Bishoujo_.

Sekali lagi pandangannya ia alihkan ke arah Wonwoo yang masih berada dalam posisi yang sama sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Wonwoo-ah.."

Sang pemilik nama hanya bergeming di tempatnya, tidak bergerak se-inchipun.

Mingyu terus memandang intens ke pucuk kepala Wonwoo, ada beberapa helai rambut nakal yang mencuat dari tatanan rambut. Memang dasarnya Mingyu memandang penting mengenai penampilan, tangannya yang sedari tadi gatal untuk menyentuh surai hitamnya mulai terulur ke depan.

Namun nyatanya, tangannya tidak cukup panjang untuk sampai pada pucuk kepala Wonwoo. Lantas, ia condongkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk menyentuh rambut Wonwoo. Belum saja jemari Mingyu menyisir rambut Wonwoo, lelaki bermarga Jeon ini mendongakkan kepalanya yang membuat bibirnya merasakan dahi hangat dari Wonwoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Wonwoo sedikit mendongak yang membuat bibir serta hidungnya semakin tenggelam dalam aroma memabukkan itu. Seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah, Mingyu segera mendudukkan diri kembali dengan cara yang kacau —hampir terjengkang dari kursi.

Rasa canggung yang Mingyu benci kembali muncul ke permukaan. Jika diibaratkan, mereka kini sedang melakukan lomba 'Mari menghindari pandangan satu sama lain' dimana keduanya memilih diam di tempat sambil memandang kaki mereka masing-masing.

"Emm.. Gyu, ayo ke sungai Han!" ujar Wonwoo dengan suara yang entah terdengar sangat dalam dan sedikit gugup.

"M-mwo?"

Dalam sepersekian detik, pandangannya ia arahkan pada lelaki manis di hadapannya untuk memastikan bahwa sensor pendengarannya masih bekerja dengan baik. Namun, tidak ada tanggapan hingga saat ini, malah ia melihat Wonwoo sibuk membereskan kertas-kertas yang ada di atas meja. Dalam dua menit pandangannya tak lepas dari Wonwoo, menunggu ucapan dari lelaki Jeon terulang lagi.

Hingga Wonwoo telah menginjakkan kaki di depan pintu ruang belajarnya dan menyentaknya kasar, barulah Mingyu beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ya Kimbab! Cepatlah angkat bokongmu dan ikut aku. Sekarang!"

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Mingyu bersiap dan mengikuti Wonwoo dari belakang dengan pikiran yang kacau. Ia menurut seperti anjing yang mengikuti tuannya kemanapun pergi.

Wonwoo yang melihat Mingyu berdiri di hadapannya dengan keadaan setengah sadar segera menyentaknya kembali. "Naik Kimbab!"

"Hah?"

Ujung alis Wonwoo mulai berkedut, "Hah heh hah heh! Cepat!"

Mingyu memperhatikan motor _matic_ berwarna putih yang Wonwoo kendarai, jangan lupa helm dengan model _open up_ yang Wonwoo gunakan. "Kau yakin yang menyetir? Tunggu sebentar, biar aku ambil kunci motorku saja."

"Sial kau Kim! Kau meremehkanku?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi apakah kau yakin bisa memboncengku? Aku cukup berat kau tahu?"

Belum ada lima detik Mingyu menutup mulutnya, ia menerima tatapan membunuh dari Wonwoo.

"O-oke.. aku naik, mana helmnya?"

Sebenarnya perjalanan menuju sungai Han tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, namun terasa dua kali lebih lama bagi mereka berdua. Berkali-kali Mingyu berusaha memecah kecanggungan di antara mereka berdua, namun berkali-kali juga kata-katanya tersangkut di kerongkongannya. Hingga semua percakapan yang ia persiapkan untuk mereka berdua tertelan bersama air liurnya saat mereka menginjakkan tempat tujuan mereka.

"Oh? Sungai Han? Ya! Kau tak berencana bunuh diri kan?"

'Tak'

Pukulan telak Mingyu terima, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya mendengus sebal sambil mengeratkan jaket yang ia pakai. Awal malam musim semi tahun ini benar-benar dingin dan beruntung Wonwoo mengajak Mingyu sehingga ia tak repot menghangatkan diri —berhadapan dengan Mingyu sudah cukup mendidihkan darahnya.

"Aku membutuhkan suasana yang dapat menyegarkan otakku, agar semua tugas ini dapat selesai tepat waktu."

Mingyu mengimbangi langkah Wonwoo yang kian cepat sambil mengelus dahinya yang selalu menjadi korban beberapa waktu dekat ini.

"Ooh.. Sepertinya kau sering ke tempat ini ya?"

Semilir angin lembut yang berhembus menerbangkan beberapa anak rambut Wonwoo. Rambut Wonwoo sudah cukup panjang rupanya, poninya hampir menyentuh mata. "Hm? Aku malah belum pernah ke sini."

"Oh? Benarkah?"

"Hm.. Ayo duduk di sana!" Wonwoo menyeret Mingyu dengan cara menarik tali hoodie yang ia gunakan. Siapapun tolong ingatkan Wonwoo bahwa Mingyu bukanlah hewan peliharaannya~

Mereka duduk di rerumputan dengan tarian air mancur jembatan Banpo yang menjadi pemandangan utama mereka. Beruntung hari ini bukanlah akhir pekan sehingga suasana tidak terlalu ramai di sini, mengingat sungai Han merupakan salah satu destinasi favorit di Seoul. Jadi, mereka bisa lebih bebas mencari tempat duduk.

Wonwoo meluruskan kakinya dan menjadikan lengannya sebagai tumpuan. Ia melirik Mingyu sekilas, "Aku baru pertama kali ke sini karena aku bukan orang Seoul asli, aku baru pindah dua tahun lalu, dan aku belum sempat untuk berkunjung."

"Aku juga bukan orang Seoul asli, aku orang Anyang, tapi sebagian besar keluargaku tinggal di Changwon saat ini," ujar Mingyu seraya menidurkan diri di atas rerumputan.

"Hm? Aku orang Changwon asli, ahhh.. Saat kau berkata seperti itu aku semakin merindukan Changwon."

Mingyu merasa ia menjumpai sisi Wonwoo yang terakhir kali ia jumpai saat bertemu anak kucing. Hal ini entah membuat darahnya berdesir halus mengingat senyuman tipis yang Wonwoo ulaskan. Melihat kerlingan indah dari manik matanya sungguh membuat Mingyu secara tidak sadar telah memuji Wonwoo berulang kali di dalam hatinya.

"Hahh.. Kau tahu ini juga kali pertama aku pergi ke sungai Han. Sebenarnya bukan pertama kali juga, aku pernah ke tempat ini bersama mantan kekasihku beberapa kali, namun kejadian itu tidak aku anggap.. Hahaha menyebalkan. "

Percakapan mengenai mantan kekasih ternyata membuat Wonwoo sedikit tertarik dan ikut merebahkan diri di samping Mingyu.

"Bodoh itu tetap saja kau pernah ke sini kan."

"Iya.. tapi aku tetap tidak ingin mengingatnya kalau aku pernah ke sini."

"Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya, untuk apa kita menjalin hubungan jika pada akhirnya berpisah ya? Aku merasa siklus orang berpacaran terlalu mudah ditebak, kau kenal dengan orang baru, dekat menjadi teman, berpacaran, lalu putus dan kau harus mengulang siklus itu kembali dengan orang lain. Klasik, membuang waktu saja."

"Hahh.. Aku juga berpikir demikian Jeon," ujar Mingyu sambil melirik ke arah Wonwoo yang sibuk menggambar pola bintang di atas angin.

"Aku rasa cinta itu kejam. Ia tidak membiarkan waktu menjadi patokan dalam keseriusan berpacaran, padahal tanpa adanya waktu kau tak akan tahu seberapa besar rasa cintamu terhadap seseorang."

"Hahahaha.." kikikan keras terdengar dari Mingyu.

Wonwoo segera menoleh cepat dan merubah posisi menjadi menyamping dengan menggunakan lengan sebagai tumpuannya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan bodoh?"

"Hahahaha.. Aku hanya tidak menyangka bahwa Jeon Wonwoo ketua kelas kita yang cerdas ini memiliki ruang untuk masalah cinta di otaknya. Ku kira kau hanya memikirkan pelajaran saja."

Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Wonwoo yang kini terdiam di tempatnya. Sebenarnya ia merasa bahwa posisi ini sungguh salah besar, karena dari sudut penglihatannya ia dapat melihat bahu mulus dan tulang selangka yang menantang seksi dari Wonwoo —salahkan Wonwoo yang memakai baju dengan kerah rendah dan tidak meresleting jaketnya dengan benar.

Kedipan cepat Mingyu lakukan guna menghilangkan pikiran yang semakin melenceng jauh dari sisi rasionalnya.

"Tapi lebih baik diriku yang memiliki otak berisi pelajaran, daripada kau, hanya diisi oleh gadis-gadis saja."

"Eeyy.. Darimana kau tahu kalau otakku hanya terisi oleh gadis-gadis?"

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya jengah dan berkata,"Terlihat dari caramu menanggapi gadis-gadis di kelas, bodoh."

Mingyu membasahi bibir bawahnya dan menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan man-main.

"Kau selama ini memperhatikanku ya?"

"Bodoh."

Terdengar suara gesekan rumput yang berisik ketika Mingyu mendekatkan diri ke arah Wonwoo, dan berbisik, "Bagaimana jika aku berkata bahwa aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis-gadis melainkan laki-laki manis sepertimu?"

"Hahahaha!! Aku bercanda! Satu kosong Jeon!"

Dalam sepersekian detik Wonwoo hanya memandang Mingyu dalam diam, dan setengah detik kemudian lututnya melayang mengenai perut Mingyu.

"Bodoh! Sialan kau Kim! Berani kau mengejekku! Ya! Kembali kau jangan kabur brengsek!"

Mingyu berlari tergesa meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih berbaring di atas rumput dengan tawa yang melekat di bibirnya. Hampir saja ia menabrak pengendara sepeda yang ada di sana dan beberapa tiang karena sibuk menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Melihat Wonwoo yang mengejarnya, membuat Mingyu merasa bahagia, ia menyadari Wonwoo yang begitu dingin kini mulai mencairkan diri bersamanya. Teringat memori pahit dimana Wonwoo tidak mengakui keberadaan status teman di awal percakapan mereka.

'Sial! Itu sangat memalukan! Bahkan ia tidak sudi menatapku.'

Dan selama kurang lebih hampir satu semester ini ia menjadi lebih mengenal sosok ketua kelasnya yang memiliki banyak alter ego. Melihat kondisi dimana Wonwoo sering memaki dan memukulinya seperti saat ini membuat Mingyu bersyukur karena kondisi ini jauh lebih membuatnya nyaman dibanding pada saat Wonwoo hanya menjawab dirinya sepatah dua patah kata. Tanpa sadar ketika Mingyu mulai memutar kejadian yang telah berlalu, ia merasa begitu… bahagia? Entahlah.

"Sakit Jeon! Hentikan!" Mingyu melindungi kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran balas dendam dari Wonwoo semampunya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau mati di tanganku sialan!"

Cara yang paling efektif yang dilakukan Mingyu ialah memelintir tangan Wonwoo dan menempatkan kepala ketua kelasnya di sela-sela ketiaknya. Mingyu bersyukur setengah mati memiliki kemampuan kinestetik yang lebih baik dibanding kemampuan akademiknya, sehingga dalam kondisi seperti ini ia masih mendapat kondisi yang menguntungkan.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga jika kau tidak melepaskannya kau benar-benar membunyikan genderang perang Kimbab!"

"Aku akan melepaskan jika kau berjanji tidak memukuli ku lagi! Aishh.. Ini benar-benar sakit."

"Satu.."

"Berjanjilah tidak memukulku Jeon!"

"Dua.."

"Tidak akan kulepaskan!"

"Ti—"

"Ah molla! Ayo makan tteokbokki di sana! Aku lapar!"

"Ya! Lepaskan lenganmu dulu bodoh, aku tercekik!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Berada di pinggir jalan dan duduk di pinggir trotoar menjadi pilihan mereka untuk menikmati sisa malam hari ini. Apalagi ditemani kepulan asap dari suapan demi suapan tteokbokki membuat udara di sekitar mereka terasa lebih hangat.

"Ahh nikmatnya.. Tteokbokki untuk camilan malam memang yang terbaik," ucap Wonwoo sambil menyeruput pelan kuah merah tteokbokki.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengaduk pelan tteok yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Wonwoo-ah.. Hari ini aku merasa bahagia. Terima—uhm,"ucapan Mingyu terpotong dengan sesuap tteok yang masuk dengan paksa ke dalam mulutnya.

"Makanlah bodoh. Tteok tak akan terasa enak jika dingin."

Mingyu mengunyah dengan lambat tteok yang ada di mulutnya. Pandangannya ia arahkan ke arah lampu jalan di seberang sana.

"O ya, masalah di kelas bahasa Spanyol, aku juga mau berterimaka—uhm," lagi-lagi ucapan Mingyu terpotong dengan jejalan tteok yang Wonwoo berikan.

"Jangan bicara saat makan, nanti tersedak."

Mingyu memperhatikan Wonwoo yang menyeruput kuah tteokbokkinya dari gelas plastik yang ada di genggamannya. Lagi-lagi Wonwoo bertingkah aneh.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah ingin mengatakan ini sejak dulu, sejak kau menjadi mentorku aku ingin ber—uhm uhuk!" Dengan santainya Wonwoo menjejalkan tiga tteok sekaligus ke dalam mulut Mingyu, yang menyebabkan Mingyu tersedak dengan hebatnya.

"Bodoh. Kau jadi tersedak kan. Ini minum."

Melihat Wonwoo yang tetap santai dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, Mingyu merutuk di dalam hati. Setelah ia pastikan tteok yang ia telan melewati kerongkongannya dengan sempurna, lantas ia memaki Wonwoo dengan nada kelewat lirih—tenggorokannya masih sakit setelah menelan tteok dengan susah payah.

"Ya! Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku tersedak?!" Botol air mineral yang ada di tangannya sudah habis lebih dari setengah. Ia tenggak lagi air sebisa mungkin, menghilangkan rasa tak nyaman di tenggorokannya.

Wonwoo sang terdakwa hanya melirik sedikit ke arah Mingyu dengan mulut yang masih asyik mengunyah.

"Yah.. Kimbab!" Wonwoo menepuk pelan bahu kiri Mingyu. Tangannya yang lain membawa tusukan yang berisi tteok tepat di sebelah pipi Mingyu.

'Sreet'

"Yah!! Apa-apaan ini?! Yaishh.." Satu garis besar berwarna merah —disinyalir saus tteok— melintang di wajah Mingyu, mulai dari pipinya hingga ujung hidungnya.

"Hahahaha.. Satu sama! Wajahmu sungguh berantakan Kim! Hahahaha.."

Mingyu harus mengelus dadanya ketika ia melihat Wonwoo tertawa lepas di hadapannya.

Baru pertama kali ini Mingyu melihat sosok seorang Jeon Wonwoo tertawa dengan lepasnya. Ia bersumpah bahwa ia harus mengingat ekspresi ini yang akan sangat langka dijumpai di hari selanjutnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo. Jika tertawa, matanya akan melengkung sempurna seperti bulan sabit, suaranya sedikit meninggi namun tetap terasa berat, bibirnya merekah dengan barisan gigi yang rapi, dan hidungnya akan mengerut lucu.'

"Ya! Kimbab! Kau melamun?"

"A-ah? Tidak. Aishh.. ba-bagaimana membersihkannya?" saut Mingyu dengan gugup seraya mengelap saus tteok yang ada di pipinya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Ini, pakai sapu tanganku bodoh."

"Ah.. terima—"

"Aku tidak memberikannya, aku hanya meminjamkannya. Jangan lupa kembalikan kepadaku sesegera mungkin."

Mingyu tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

'Wonwoo sangat manis!' batinnya berseru senang melihat Wonwoo saat ini.

"Jeon.. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dalam diam. "Apa?"

Seketika Mingyu merasa kikuk dan ia menggaruk belakang telinganya yang tidak gatal. "Em.. aku ingin tahu alasan mengapa kau sangat membenciku."

Lelaki di hadapannya hanya menghela nafas sambil mengeratkan jaket yang ia gunakan.

"Sebenarnya ada tiga alasan mengapa aku begitu membencimu, ya selain alasan kau bodoh dan tak tahu malu." Mingyu hanya menunduk sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Aku akan memberi tahu salah satu alasannya."

"Apa?"

"Saat melihat pertama kali, wajahmu mengingatkanku dengan seseorang yang sangat aku benci. Seseorang yang telah mengambil ciuman pertamaku, dan sialnya ia adalah laki-laki."

Mingyu memperhatikan aura Wonwoo yang mulai berubah. Menakutkan.

"Ku kira kau adalah orang itu sehingga aku sengaja tidak ingin berkomunikasi sama sekali denganmu. Demi Tuhan wajahmu benar-benar mirip, membuatku semakin muak saja."

"Tapi, ketika ku perhatikan lebih jeli, kau dan si brengsek itu memiliki wajah sedikit berbeda, dan tentunya nama kalian berbeda. Andai aku bertemu dengan orang itu, akan ku habisi dia."

"T-tapi aku pikir ini agak kurang adil.. Kau membenciku karena aku mirip dengan sesorang yang kau benci? Itu terdengar sedikit kekanakan kau tahu?"

Mata rubah Wonwoo memincing seketika. "Kau masih belum tahu dua alasan lain bukan? Jadi tutup mulutmu bodoh."

Mingyu merasakan air liur yang ia telan terasa pahit. "O-oke.. Jadi kapan kau akan berhenti membenciku?"

"Entah.. Aku tidak dapat memastikannya. Jika kau berhenti membuatku kesal, mungkin aku akan berhenti membencimu."

Segera Mingyu beranjak dari duduknya dan membungkuk hormat di hadapan Wonwoo.

"Aku akan berusaha tidak menyusahkanmu mentor Jeon! Dan aku akan berusaha membuatmu tidak benci lagi padaku!"

Hanya kekekehan kecil yang menjadi jawaban Wonwoo.

"Ayo, pulang. Melihatmu bertingkah seperti itu membuatmu tampak lebih bodoh," kata Wonwoo sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Siap! O ya Jeon, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Kenapa kau sungguh cerewet hari ini Kim?"

Mingyu menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Wonwoo. "Aku janji ini pertanyaan terakhirku untuk hari ini."

"Baik. Apa itu?" ujar Wonwoo seraya melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Emm.. Mendengar ceritamu, aku penasaran.. Apakah kau homophobic? Maksudku—"

Wonwoo melangkah mendahului Mingyu seraya menendang kerikil kecil yang ada di jalan. "Aku tidak yakin dengan itu. Tapi, jika boleh jujur aku memiliki sedikit peluang untuk ehem masuk di dunia— ya! Aku tahu kau berpikir yang macam-macam kan?! Aku hanya berkata peluang, kau tahu! Aku adalah orang yang open minded. Jadi, jika aku bahagia aku akan melakukan segala sesuatu yang aku—"

"Yes!!" Tanpa sadar Mingyu memekik senang.

Mendengar pekikan yang tidak dapat dikatakan pelan itu, Wonwoo lantas menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh cepat ke arah Mingyu.

"Mwo?"

"M-mwo?" Pertanyaan dijawab dengan pertanyaan, Wonwoo hanya mendengus kesal.

"Aishh.. Lupakan! Anggap aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa!!" Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju motor _matic_ yang terparkir tak jauh dari mereka.

Mingyu hanya meringis sambil menyalahkan otaknya yang selalu tidak sinkron di saat waktu yang tidak tepat.

'Bodoh! Kenapa aku malah bahagia?! Kau sungguh tak beres Kim Mingyu!'

"Ya Kimbab! Sampai kapan kau berdiri di sana? Mau aku tinggal?!"

"Y-ya!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ayolah segera tersambung.."

" _Halo? Mingyu?_ "

"Jeonghan Hyung! Aku rasa ada yang aneh denganku!"

" _Ya! Bicaralah yang jelas! Jangan membuat orang panik bodoh!_ "

"Menurutmu, jika aku berdebar dengan kencang dan rasanya mual saat bersama dengan orang lain, apakah aku sakit?"

" _Sebentar, apakah yang kau maksud kau sakit maag?_ "

"Bukan! Aku tidak memiliki penyakit maag! Hanya saja rasa aneh itu datang ketika dekat dengan orang tertentu saja."

" _Pelan-pelan, jelaskan saja._ "

"Wonwoo. Aku mendapat rasa aneh itu ketika bersamanya."

" _Lalu?_ "

"Ya, begitu! Tapi aku tidak yakin, ini lebih mirip penyakit aneh Hyung!"

" _Hahahaha.. Adik manisku jatuh cinta rupanya._ "

"A-apa? Tidak mungkin, sewaktu dulu ketika aku berpacaran, aku tidak mengalami rasa aneh ini."

" _Ah sudahlah, jika kau ingin mendengarkanku atau tidak terserahmu saja! Yang pasti aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kau sudah jatuh cinta dengan Wonwoo!_ "

"Tapi Hyung—"

" _Annyeong, ku tutup ya._ "

"Jeonghan—"

" _Tut.. Tut.. Tut.._ "

Ya, Kim Mingyu resmi jatuh cinta.

 **To be Continued**

Hai semuaa~~ I'M BACK!!!

Setelah 6 bulan lepas dari dunia ff gara gara urusan kuliah yang makin edan ;~;

Akhirnya sempet buat update lagi!! *tumpengan*

Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah support aku, yang setia nunggu fanfic ini, yang nge pm ngingetin buat ngelanjutin..

Comment-an dari kalian bener bener penyemangat buat aku :))

Maaf kalo aku sering ingkar janji buat update ㅠㅠ

juga maaf kalo belum bisa bales comment kalian satu per satu, tapi aku baca kok pasti!!!

Urusan Real Life bener bener nguras semua energi juga waktuku :")

Bagi yang nunggu, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan yah :') udah mencoba semampuku hahaha.. gak mudah ngembalikin mood juga plot yang udah lama ilang :"D

Jangan lupa like dan reviewnya ya Aku gak bakal bosen bilang kalo aku masih butuh banyak masukan dari kalian :)) Selain itu, biar aku lebih semangat ngelanjutinnya

Terakhir~

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR 2018!!


	7. Chapter 6 : Mingyu's Struggle

**Seoul, 201** **4**

Menurut Mingyu, pagi ini bukanlah pagi yang hadir seperti biasanya. Bukan masalah cuaca yang membuat pagi ini berbeda, tetapi lebih kepada keadaan dari 'dalam' Mingyu sendiri. Sejak Jeonghan Hyung-nya memvonis bahwa ia jatuh hati kepada sang ketua kelas, seluruh saraf otaknya ter-reset secara otomatis menjadi mode 'zombie'.

Dimulai dari dirinya yang tidak bisa tidur semalaman dengan keadaan jantungnya bekerja dengan kecepatan penuh. Dilanjutkan dengan mode 'zombie' otaknya yang menyebabkan dirinya tidak memasang alarm dengan benar dan berakhir kesiangan. Hingga kebodohannya yang membuat seluruh keluarganya heboh termasuk sang ayah yang biasanyanya tenang, ikut panik juga. Mingyu —yang melamun— hampir membuat rambutnya botak seperempat karena surainya tersangkut pada _hair dryer_ yang ia gunakan. Mingyu benar-benar akan membentuk pitakan rambut di kepalanya jika Minseo tidak segera datang —ayah dan ibunya tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Ingatkan Mingyu untuk bersyukur memiliki adik cantik nan unik seperti Minseo.

"Mingyu ya! Kau kenapa?" suara Hansol —atau yang sering ia sebut sebagai Vernon— tidak mengusik Mingyu sama sekali yang kini sedang terdiam dalam mode 'zombie'.

Tak ada sahutan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Kedipan lemah dengan pandangan kosong menjadi sahutan dari Mingyu.

"Ya! Kau kenapa? Kau tidak kerasukan kan?!"

"Aku harus bagaimana?" cicit Mingyu sambil mendongakkan kepala ke arah Vernon yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apanya yang harus bagaimana bodoh!"

"Huaaa! Aku harus bagaimana ini?!" pekik Mingyu seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut lelaki blasteran ini.

Seketika Vernon merasakan mual di perutnya melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Tak tahan melihat _skinship_ yang diberikan lelaki tan ini, sesegera mungkin jemarinya ia arahkan ke surai Mingyu dan menariknya sekuat tenaga. "Y-ya! _Seriously_ Kim Mingyu!"

"Aku sudah gila! Huwaaaaaa!"

'Plak'

"Berisik!"

Seungcheol melangkahkan kakinya ke ujung ruangan dan menempatkan dirinya di bangku 'singgasananya' saat berada di klub renang.

"Seungcheol Hyung! Ini sakit! Huwaaa!" Mingyu menggulingkan badannya di atas lantai sambil memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk melihat penerus ketua klub ini menangis seperti bayi. Ya! Kim Mingyu tegakkan badanmu!"

Mingyu lantas menegakkan tubuhnya dengan bibir bawah yang menyembul dan menatap Seungcheol melas.

Vernon hanya memperhatikan drama murahan di hadapannya sambil memakan _chips_ yang entah milik siapa.

Seungcheol bangkit dari duduknya dan berlutut di hadapan Mingyu. Ia tepuk pipi Mingyu menggunakan kedua tangannya dengan cukup keras beberapa kali.

"Adikku kenapa eoh?"

Mingyu merentangkan tangannya hendak menjadikan Seungcheol objek _skinship-_ nya. Secepat kilat Seungcheol menghentikannya dengan cara menyapukan telapak tangannya ke wajah Mingyu, dan kembali duduk di 'singgasananya'. (Kebiasaan Seungcheol mirip seperti kebiasaan Yoonjae di drama Reply 1997).

"Cerita. Jangan merengek! Pusing aku!" titah Seungcheol.

"Ini masalah yang rumit hyung! Aku tak tahu harus cerita dari mana."

"Dari tadi ia mengatakan omong kosong seperti itu Hyung, sudah tinggalkan Mingyu saja di sini," celetuk Vernon.

"Permsi.." Suara seseorang menginterupsi obrolan mereka, dan muncul lah sosok yang cantik dari pintu ruang klub.

"Oh! Jeonghanie sini!" Seungcheol memberikan tempat duduknya untuk orang itu. Jeonghan mendekati sang kekasih dan memberikan pakaian renang milik Seungcheol, lalu mendudukkan diri di 'singgasana Choi Seungcheol'. Bagaimana dengan Seungcheol? Ia merelakan dirinya duduk di lantai dengan posisi meletakkan kepalanya di atas paha Jeonghan. Dasar modus!

"Kau tak latihan?"

"Eum?" dengung suara Seungcheol membuat alis Jeonghan mengkerut.

"Katanya kau akan latihan bersama Mingyu? Kenapa masih di sini?"

Sang kekasih hanya mendesah pelan sambil menumpukan dagunya di atas lutut Jeonghan. "Kau tak lihat, bagaimana keadaan Mingyu sekarang? Ia bahkan lebih sakit dari orang-orang di panti Rehabilitasi, ku rasa."

"Eoh? Ya! Mingyu kau kenapa?"

"..." Hingga detik yang ke sepuluh pun tak ada sautan.

"Aku rasa aku tahu penyebabnya," bisik Jeonghan.

"Eoh! Wonwoo-ssi, kau kemari?"

"Ha? Wonwoo?" Mendengar nama Wonwoo, Mingyu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu, namun tidak ia dapati Wonwoo di sana.

Lantas, Vernon menendang pinggang Mingyu hingga Mingyu sedikit terjungkal, ia sudah emosi ternyata.

"Ya! Begitu mendengar nama Wonwoo saja otakmu bekerja dengan kecepatan cahaya! Sedari tadi kami berbicara padamu tapi tidak kau jawab, malah kami harus melihat tingkah dungumu! Sialan kau."

Jeonghan hanya terkikik melihat kondisi saat ini, dan ia menarik kesimpulan bahwa orang-orang di sini tidak tahu bahwa Mingyu mendapat _syndrome_ jatuh cinta.

"Jatuh cinta kepada Wonwoo begitu memberatkan ya Gyu?"

Seluruh pasang mata di ruangan itu melirik Jeonghan dengan ganas, ya kecuali Mingyu karena ia malah menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar.

"Eh? Aku tidak jatuh cinta!" Mingyu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya degan panik, dan jika ditilik lebih dekat, keringatnya mulai menetes.

"Sudah akui saja Kim Mingyu, jadilah lelaki jantan. Jangan menjadi munafik Gyu."

"T-tapi aku merasa ini bukanlah jatuh cinta hyung! Biasanya orang jatuh cinta akan merasa bahagia, tapi aku malah merasa ketakutan kau tahu!"

Vernon merangkul Mingyu hingga keduanya hampir terjungkal di lantai. "Aah.. Kasmaranlah yang membuat kau gila eoh?"

"Sudah ku katakan, aku tidak kasmaran! Kau tahu, tadi pagi hampir saja rambutku botak karena terbayangi masalah ini."

Ketiga manusia di sana terbahak dengan liar mendengar kisah Mingyu, dimana ketiganya setuju bahwa Mingyu yang dikenal sebagai _cassanova_ sungguh bodoh dalam hal percintaan ternyata.

"Ku rasa ini adalah karma dari Tuhan karena kau sering mempermainkan perasaan orang Gyu.. Hahahaha"

Ingatkan Mingyu untuk tidak membunuh kawannya yang satu ini.

"Ya Hyung! Aku tidak pernah mempermainkan perasaan orang tahu! Mereka saja yang terlalu lemah dengan pesonaku."

Bibirnya maju beberapa senti ketika Seungcheol lagi-lagi menyapukan telapak tangannya ke wajah tampannya.

Jeonghan berdeham sebentar dan memasang mimik serius. "Begini Gyu, daripada kau semakin gila dan membuat orang sekitarmu juga ikut gila dengan tingkahmu ini, aku akan membantumu untuk meyakinkan perasaanmu terhadap Wonwoo, jangan mengelak!" ujar Jeonghan ketika melihat Mingyu mulai membuka mulutnya, berusaha menyanggah pernyataan itu kembali.

Seungcheol bangkit dari posisinya yang bersandar pada Jeonghan berubah menjadi duduk di samping Vernon. Mereka berdua memposisikan diri dengan nyaman, siap melihat sesi 'Konseling bersama Jeonghan' yang mirip dengan acara favorit Vernon di televisi.

"Jawab dengan serius Kim Mingyu, dan jujur dengan diri sendiri."

Mingyu menghembuskan nafasnya, "Baiklah."

"Tutup matamu dan bayangkan kau berhadapan dengan kekasih idamanmu. Hari ini ia tampak manis sekali, dan kalian akan berjalan bersama."

Mingyu membuka sebelah matanya, "Hyung! Aku tak punya kekasih, kau ingin mengejekku ya?"

Jeonghan hampir saja mengumpat, tapi beruntunglah sisi malaikat di dirinya hari ini masih menguasainya. "Diam! Ikuti instruksiku saja!"

"Lalu kau menggenggam tangannya, dan ia bersemu. Pada hari itu, kau mengajaknya ke Sungai Han. Cuaca hari itu cukup dingin, tapi kekasihmu malah memakai pakaian yang tipis. Lantas, kau memarahinya sambil memeluknya erat."

Seungcheol dan Vernon memandang mereka dengan semangat, ternyata ini lebih seru di banding acara yang ada di televisi.

"Di tengah kencan kalian, ada orang lain yang menghampiri kalian dan mengaku bahwa orang itu adalah sahabat lama kekasihmu. Kekasihmu terlihat bahagia sekali, bahkan memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat. Hingga akhirnya, kekasihmu melupakan kencan kalian dan parahnya ia meninggalkan dirimu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabatnya. Sekarang buka matamu."

Mingyu menatap Jeonghan dalam, aura serta garis wajahnya sedikit berubah.

"Hyung.. Kau cenayang?"

"Hah?"

"Itu kisahku yang menyebabkan diriku putus dengan mantan kekasihku dulu Hyung."

Penonton kegiatan ini seketika membeku, ini adalah klimaks adegan yang luar biasa!

Jeonghan tergagap, dan tertawa sengau. "Hahaha.. O-oke sekarang tutup matamu lagi."

"Sekarang kau melihat Wonwoo, ia tampak sangat manis. Dia berlari ke arahmu dengan senyum yang sangat lebar."

Seluruh orang di sana terpaku dengan reaksi yang Mingyu berikan. Wajah Mingyu memerah hingga leher dan kupingnya. Seungcheol bergegas mengambil ponselnya dan mengambil gambar sebanyak mungkin dari Mingyu yang bersemu. Vernon hanya tersenyum sambil menggigit bibirnya, ia merasa _excited_ sekali sekarang.

"Namun ketika Wonwoo akan sampai di hadapanmu, seseorang menghentikan Wonwoo dan menciumnya. Wonwoo hanya terdiam dan menikmatinya. Sekarang buka matamu!"

Mingyu kira dirinya bisa saja membunuh orang asing yang ada di bayangannya saat ini. Dadanya naik turun dan hembusan nafasnya tidak seirama.

"Bagaimana?" Jeonghan menatapnya remeh sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya ke belakang. Mingyu terdiam beberapa menit, menyelami perasaannya sendiri.

"Itu yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak segera mengakui perasaanmu. Wonwoo bukanlah orang yang bisa kau anggap remeh, diam-diam ia memiliki banyak penggemar, kau tahu!"

"Jeonghan Hyung~ Bagaimana ini?" Seungcheol dan Vernon lagi-lagi mendesah saat mereka melihat Mingyu kembali merengek.

"Masih mau mengelak Kim? Lihat wajah bodohmu di foto ini! Jelas-jelas kau bersemu hanya dengan membayangkan Wonwoo."

Mingyu merasa hatinya membuat segala sesuatu yang ia pikirkan menjadi semakin kacau. Ada sesuatu yang terpendam dalam hatinya namun tidak dapat diterjemahkan oleh logikanya dengan benar. Namun sejak detik itu, Mingyu mendeklarasi bahwa perjuangan mengejar Jeon Wonwoo dimulai.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pemandangan yang cukup langka ketika kau melihat duo jangkung Jeon dan Kim berjalan bersisihan tanpa ada omelan dari keduanya. Biasanya mereka selalu terlibat dalam perdebatan, mulai dari nilai ataupun kebiasaan buruk yang tidak dapat diterima dari masing-masing pihak. Namun saat ini, Mingyu dan Wonwoo terlibat dalam sunyi.

"Aku sudah membaca lirik lagumu, dan sudah ku rangkai liriknya dengan milikku. Nanti di rumahku, kau bisa menghafalkan bagianmu lagi."

Mingyu melirik Wonwoo sebentar, namun manik matanya bergetar ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Terimakasih Tuhan telah menciptakan jantung tepat di dalam tubuhnya. Jika tidak, Mingyu yakin jantungnya akan melompat saat itu juga.

"B-baiklah."

"Kau kenapa? Aneh sekali."

"H-hanya gugup untuk penampilan besok."

Wonwoo memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti, sambil mengangguk paham. Sedangkan Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah barisan motor yang terparkir di halaman sekolah. Dalam hati ia merutuk, mengapa Wonwoo manis sekali?!

"Kau tak bawa jaket Jeon?"

Wonwoo menoleh sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang merosot. "Tidak. Tadi aku pikir kita akan naik Bus, tapi kau bilang kalau naik Bus jam pulang sekolah akan memakan waktu banyak. Jadi ya sudah."

Mingyu melepas hoodie merah yang ia kenakan dan menyerahkannya pada Wonwoo.

"Ini pakai, udara hari ini cukup dingin."

"Tak perlu, aku bisa menahannya."

Mingyu akhirnya berinisiatif mengalungkan topi hoodienya di atas kepala Wonwoo.

"Aku lupa sapu tanganmu aku letakkan dimana, jadi ini, aku berikan hoodie ku saja padamu."

Wonwoo hanya terdiam dan memakai hoodie Mingyu dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Bodoh. Apa yang tidak kau lupakan? Dasar otak satu giga."

Mingyu memencet hidung Wonwoo yang mulai memerah karena cuaca sore ini benar-benar dingin. Kemudian menyerahkan helm untuk Wonwoo.

"Ya.. ya.. Terserah.. Ayo cepat naik."

"Hidung ku bukan mainan untuk sembarangan kau pencet, bodoh!"

Wonwoo memukul punggung Mingyu keras saat ia berhasil naik ke motor _sport_ –nya.

Di tengah perjalanan mereka, Wonwoo berusaha memancing bahan obrolan di antara mereka dan seluruhnya mengandung masalah nilainya. Wonwoo sepertinya mengetahui bahwa Mingyu benar-benar tidak beres sehingga ia mencoba agar mereka tidak terlalu canggung selama perjalanan.

"Nilaimu perlu ditingkatkan lagi, bodoh! Jangan puas berada di tingkat 18 besar di kelas."

"Tapi itu sudah cukup tinggi Jeon! Aku berhasil naik 10 tingkat tahu!"

"Ya-ya.. Awas!" pekik Wonwoo saat melihat anak kecil yang hampir terserempet oleh mereka.

Mingyu dengan cepat menarik remnya yang mengakibatkan mereka berdua jatuh. Beruntung, mereka berada pada kecepatan rendah, sehingga hanya luka kecil yang mereka dapat.

"Huwaaa..." Anak kecil yang berjalan tanpa ada pengawasan dari orangtuanya ini, kini terduduk di atas trotoar dan mulai menangis, maklum, rasa _shock_ masih mengahantuinya.

Wonwoo pertama kali bangun dan membantu Mingyu mendirikan motornya kembali. Setelah itu, lelaki tan itu menghampiri anak kecil itu dengan wajah teramat cemas.

"Aigoo... Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Maafkan hyungnim ya, karena tidak berhati-hati." Mingyu memeluk anak itu, mencoba menenangkan bocah sekolah dasar yang saat ini semakin membesarkan intensitas tangisannya.

"Ya Mingyu! Singkirkan tubuhmu, anak itu takut dengan lukamu bodoh!"

Lantas, Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya ke siku kanannya yang memang berdenyut perih. Pantas saja anak itu semakin histeris, karena luka yang Mingyu terima tidaklah sekecil itu.

"Y-ya adik kecil.. Jangan menangis, apa kau merasa sakit eoh?" ujar Wonwoo sambil mensejajarkan wajahnya di hadapan anak kecil itu.

"T-tidak. Tapi, hyungnim itu kesakitan. Hiks.."

Mingyu ikut berjongkok dan mensejajarkan wajahnya di hadapan bocah itu. "Tidak apa kok, Hyung ini kuat, luka seperti ini hanya terasa seperti digigit semut! Tidak sakit. Hehehe.. Sudah jangan menangis ya, hyungnim ikut sedih kalau kamu menangis."

Wonwoo mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Mingyu, dan tersenyum lembut. Dibalik sorotan matanya, tersimpan kecemasan karena darah yang terus menetes pada lengan kanan Mingyu. Wonwoo tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Mingyu bisa menyembunyikan rasa perih itu di balik senyuman bodohnya.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita muda menghampiri mereka, ternyata ia adalah ibu dari anak ini. Melihat kondisi Mingyu, wanita ini meminta maaf sambil menawarkan bantuan untuk mengobati Mingyu. Namun, Mingyu hanya tersenyum dan berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Bahkan, ketika wanita itu memberikan uang, Mingyu dengan sopan menolaknya.

Wonwoo hanya terdiam memperhatikan Mingyu, sedetik kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah motor Mingyu dan mengumpat dalam hati karena spion dari motor itu bengkok. Setelah wanita muda itu beranjak dari tempatnya, lantas Wonwoo berdiri di hadapan Mingyu dan menyelentik dahinya keras.

"Aduh! Sakit Jeon!"

"Bodoh!"

"Iya, maaf aku yang salah, aku tak berhati—"

"Kenapa kau tak ambil uangnya?! Lihat motormu yang _penyok_ bodoh! Kau bisa menggunakan uang itu untuk memperbaiki motor mahalmu. Lagipula itu salah dari wanita itu, kenapa bisa meninggalkan anaknya sendirian! Haishh.. Kim Babo!"

Mingyu bergeming, ia menatap mata Wonwoo yang tersirat rasa kesal dan cemas. Hatinya perlahan menghangat dan bisa ia rasakan kini melumer hingga dasar lambungnya, yang membuat perutnya tergelitik. Tangannya ia arahkan ke pipi sang ketua kelas dan menekannya cukup kuat.

"Dengar Jeon. Wanita itu sudah kalut dengan hilangnya anak itu, bahkan ia bisa menangis kapan saja. Jika kita menuntut untuk kerugian kecil ini, aku yakin perasaan menyesalnya akan bertambah berkali lipat. Jadi, lebih baik aku menolaknya kan, karena perasaan cemasnya akan berkurang."

Sorot mata Wonwoo tidak dapat berbohong kali ini, ia merasa sangat cemas. Tersadar, segera ia menyingkirkan telapak tangan Mingyu yang ada di pipinya.

"Terserah. Ayo pulang, biar aku yang menyetir."

"Tunggu, kau tidak luka kan?"

"Urusi dirimu sendiri baru orang lain bodoh."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka hanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hingga saat mereka sampai pada halaman rumah keluarga Jeon, barulah mereka berbincang guna menghilangkan rasa canggung.

"Jam berapa ini Kim?"

"Sudah jam setengah 6."

"Ayo masuk, waktu kita tidak banyak."

"Eoh? Kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya Mingyu sambil meletakkan sepatunya di rak yang ada.

"Orang tuaku sedang menghampiri adikku yang ada di Changwon saat ini, rindu katanya."

"Oh."

Mingyu mengekori Wonwoo dari belakang seraya memperhatikan kondisi rumah dari sang ketua kelas. Rumah ini cukup luas dengan gaya minimalis modernnya, namun di samping ia memperhatikan design interior ini, fokus matanya tertuju pada pigura foto yang berjejer di ruang tamu.

Mingyu banyak melihat foto Wonwoo dan adik laki-laki Wonwoo saat duduk di sekolah dasar. Sedikit rasa familiar menghampiri dirinya kala melihat potret Wonwoo yang memeluk bola sepak. Manis. Wonwoo sangat manis dengan rambut hitam legamnya yang panjang hampir menyentuh tengkuk.

"Ya! Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu melihat foto-foto ini ha?!" Wonwoo yang nampaknya dari kamar— untuk ganti baju— menarik kerah baju Mingyu dari belakang.

"Kau manis Jeon. Hahahaha.."

"Berisik! Sana duduk. Aku mau ke dapur sebentar."

Mingyu meregangkan ototnya pelan, "Jeon, aku ijin tidur sebentar ya. Badanku sakit semua."

"Terserah. Kau tidur tidak bangun lagi juga tak apa."

Mingyu hanya berdeham dan membawa tubuhnya di atas sofa. Tak butuh lima menit, deru nafasnya sudah sangat teratur yang menandakan dirinya terlelap.

Wonwoo yang telah kembali dari dapur membawakan minuman dan peralatan P3K untuk Mingyu. Niatnya, ia ingin membangunkan Mingyu supaya Mingyu dapat mengobati lengannya dahulu. Namun, melihat Mingyu yang tertidur dengan pulas membuat Wonwoo sedikit tidak tega dan membiarkan dirinya membersihkan lengan Mingyu.

"Bodoh. Aku membencimu Kimbab." Mulutnya mengeluarkan rutukan untuk Mingyu, namun tangannya dengan lembut membersihkan luka Mingyu.

"Nghh.. Aw!"

Terkejut melihat Mingyu yang bangun dari tidurnya, secara spontan ia menekan luka Mingyu dengan keras.

"E-eoh? Kau sedang apa Jeon?"

"Sedang berenang! Bodoh, pikir sendiri! Aku mau pesan makanan saja."

Wonwoo beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi menuju kamar. Bagaimana dengan Mingyu? Ia hanya terdiam heran melihat Wonwoo yang kembali aneh. Lalu ia mengambil peralatan P3K dan mengobati lukanya sendiri. Setelah memastikan lukanya tertutup dengan sempurna, kini ia kembali mengobservasi ruang tamu keluarga Jeon. Merasa bosan, ia ambil kertas partitur di tasnya dan mulai bersenandung kecil.

Tidak ada angin ataupun hujan, lampu serta peralatan elektronik di rumah ini mati secara tiba-tiba. Pemadaman listrik ternyata.

"Ya Jeon! Kau punya lilin? Bagaimana kita latihan kalau begini?" Mingyu mengarahkan kakinya ke arah tangga dengan bantuan pencahayaan temaram dari ponselnya—ponselnya sudah _lowbatt._

Merasa tidak ada sahutan dari Wonwoo, Mingyu berinisiatif menyusul ke kamar Wonwoo. Namun, ia masih bergulat dengan batinnya mengenai etika bertamu.

'Puk puk'

"YA KAMJAGIYA! (YA AKU KAGET!)" Ia merasakan tepukan dari belakang, sontak ia terperanjat dan membalik badannya. Jika adegan ini di _slow motion,_ kau pasti dapat melihat tetesan air liur yang mengenai wajah Wonwoo saat ini. Ya, Wonwoo lah yang menepuk pundak Mingyu, dan sialnya ia mendapat 'curahan cinta' dari Mingyu juga.

"Kau kenapa bodoh?! Seperti melihat setan saja," ujar Wonwoo datar sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau yang kenapa Jeon?! Muncul tiba-tiba begini, lagipula tadi kau di lantai dua kan? Kenapa sekarang sudah ada di sini?"

Wonwoo mengangkat plastik besar yang berisi makanan itu tinggi-tinggi. "Tadi aku sudah turun bodoh untuk mengambil ini. Ayo makan."

"Tunggu, kau punya lilin? Ponselku hampir mati."

"Ada, sebentar. Kau duduk dulu saja di sana, oh ya ada gitar juga di sana jika kau ingin berlatih dulu."

Mingyu mengangguk patuh dan mengikuti instruksi Wonwoo untuk berlatih dahulu. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kaca yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dengan taman belakang rumah keluarga Jeon, dan memetik gitar yang ada di pangkuannya.

 _Baby it's all right, I'll call you mine_

 _(Baby It's all right I'll call you mine_ )

 _Bame dareun uril balkhyeojwo_

 _(At night the moon is shining at us_ )

 _Saebyeogeul jina, bamsaeseo hae bogo sipeo_

 _(Through the dawn, I want to try to stay up all night)_

"Omong-omong, aku suka lirik buatanmu." Wonwoo mendudukkan diri di samping Mingyu dan mulai menyalakan satu per satu lilin yang ia bawa.

"Oh? Itu sebenarnya curahan hati dari Kim Mingyu. Hahaha.."

"Untuk mantan kekasihmu?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

'Untukmu Jeon.' Mingyu hanya tersenyum di dalam hati. Ya, akhirnya ia mengaku bahwa ia merasakan _euphoria_ yang menyenangkan ketika bersama Jeon Wonwoo.

"Pokoknya ada saja. Hahaha."

"Oh."

Mingyu tersenyum hingga gigi taringnya menyembul keluar, dan ia ikut berjongkok di sebelah Wonwoo yang sedang berusaha menyalakan banyak lilin.

"Kenapa banyak sekali lilinnya?"

"Dingin. Tidak ada penghangat. Jadi satu-satunya harapan hanya memasang lilin sebanyak mungkin."

"Tak perlu lilin, kan kau punya aku Jeon," cicit Mingyu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dasar pengecut Kim Mingyu, hanya berani berkata seperti itu dalam volume kecil.

"Ayo segera makan, setelah itu latihan."

Mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka dalam hening ditemani tarian lembut dari api lilin di hadapan mereka. Sebenarnya adegan seperti ini sungguh romantis jika dihabiskan dengan kekasih masing-masing. Namun, Mingyu harus menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa ia harus menghabiskan waktu romantis ini dengan seseorang yang ia sukai, tapi orang yang ia sukai membenci dirinya. Andai Wonwoo berlaku lebih lembut padanya, pasti ia tak segan-segan menyatakan perasaannya saat ini juga.

"Kimbab, menurutmu apa yang harus kita siapkan untuk besok?"

"Emm.. Entah. Tapi, aku mendengar dari kelompok Vernon jika mereka akan melakukan battle rap dengan penonton untuk menarik perhatian."

"Hm? Benarkah? Ah, kurasa terlalu banyak kelompok yang menampilkan rap," ucap Wonwoo.

Tiba-tiba Mingyu diam. Fokusnya tertuju pada helaian rambut Wonwoo yang mencuat tak beraturan. Layaknya _de-javu,_ Mingyu menyisir surai Wonwoo tanpa ia sadari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Wonwoo bertanya pada Mingyu yang tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

"Rambutmu tidak rapi. Hehehe.."

"Bodoh." Wonwoo kemudian mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Em.. Jeon, menurutku kita tak perlu menyiapkan berlebih untuk penilaian besok. Aku sudah cukup percaya diri dengan lagu yang kita buat. Jadi, jalani saja sesuai gaya kita, yang penting kita santai, dan percaya diri."

"Oke. Baiklah, aku percaya denganmu."

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka berdua untuk membangun _chemistry_ satu sama lain, sehingga latihan pertama dan terakhir mereka berjalan dengan mulus. Mingyu pun terlihat luwes dengan petikan gitarnya, dan Wonwoo mulai sedikit me _respect_ talentanya.

Mingyu bersyukur dalam hatinya, pemadaman listrik yang terjadi membawa keuntungan baginya. Tak pernah terpikir dalam benaknya bahwa ia akan menghabiskan malam berdua bersama Wonwoo ditemani cahaya temaram dari lilin kecil di sekitar mereka. Dari sini pun, Mingyu dapat melihat sisi Wonwoo yang bersinar, peta wajahnya yang tegas namun lembut, suaranya yang berat namun menenangkan. Di dalam hatinya, Mingyu telah berteriak keras-keras bahwa ia telah jatuh hati kepada Wonwoo.

Di dalam kesunyian ini, Mingyu merasakan bahu kanannya sedikit berat. Ia mendapati Wonwoo yang terkulai di bahunya dengan hembusan nafas teratur. Mingyu tersenyum lembut sambil menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menjuntai menutupi rupa Wonwoo.

Ia bersenandung kecil dan dengan hati-hati, ia genggam tangan Wonwoo. Tak perlu ditanya lagi bagaimana keadaan jantungnya saat ini, yang pasti Mingyu merasa adrenalinnya meningkat dua kali lipat.

 _I woke up kkummajeodo baby_

 _(I woke up, even in dreams Baby)_

 _Neol ttara danineun kkumkkwo eotteokhae_

 _(I still dream of chasing you, what should i do?)_

 _Dareun saramdeul neomankeumeun andwae_

 _(There is no other like you)_

 _Kim Mingyuneun pyojeonggwanri andwae_

 _(Kim Mingyu can't control these feelings)_

 _Naega geurae yeah yeah yeah_

 _(I'm just like that, yeah yeah)_

 _Naega geurae yeah yeah yeah_

 _(I'm just like that, yeah yeah)_

 _Dareun saramdeul neomankeumeun andwae_

 _(There is no other like you)_

 _Kim Mingyuneun pyojeonggwanri andwae, baby, baby_

 _(Kim Mingyu can't control these feelings, Baby Baby)_

Selesai dengan senandungnya, ia pastikan Wonwoo masih terpejam dan tidak terganggu sama sekali.

"Andai aku bisa melakukan hal gila ini saat kau bangun Jeon."

Ia arahkan wajahnya mendekati Wonwoo yang tertidur, dan satu kecupan kecil ia berikan di pucuk hidung Wonwoo. Setelah itu, ia segera menjauhkan wajahnya yang sangat memerah sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras.

"Wonwoo tidak akan marah kan jika aku menciumnya lagi? Ah ku rasa dia tidak akan tahu."

Kembali Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencuri sebuah kecupan di pipi kanan Wonwoo.

"Pipinya sangat halus! Tuhan, kenapa ia sangat lucu.."

Mingyu mengarahkan wajahnya kembali ke arah Wonwoo. Kali ini ia mendekati bibir ranum Wonwoo yang sejak tadi memanggilnya.

'Cup'

Seseorang tolong panggilkan Mingyu dokter, karena ia rasa saat ini ia akan meledak dalam hitungan detik. Ia rasa paru-parunya sudah bertukar tempat dengan organ lain, karena sekarang ia tidak dapat bernafas dengan benar.

'Bibirnya sangat manis! Apakah semua anggota tubuhnya terasa manis?! AH AKU SUDAH GILA!'

Doakan Mingyu agar ia dapat tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Keesokan harinya, Mingyu bangun dengan segar, hingga beberapa temannya hampir mengirimnya ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa karena sedari tadi ia tersenyum layaknya dunia adalah surga. Vernon yang menjadi orang terdekatnya hanya mengurut dahi melihat mood Mingyu yang menakutkan. Bayangkan saja, kemarin Mingyu terdiam seperti telah mendapat penghakiman terakhir untuk pencabutan nyawanya. Lalu sekarang? Ia melihat Mingyu tersenyum kepada seluruh orang di sekolah ini. Bahkan kepada staff bersih-bersih pun Mingyu menyapanya dengan semangat.

Penggemar setia Mingyu pun semakin menggila, ketika melihat dirinya menebarkan _flying kiss_ dan menebarkan _feromone_ jatuh cinta berlebih. Penggemarnya benar-benar telah 'diberi makan' dengan baik oleh Mingyu.

Hingga pada waktunya penilaian seni musik yang telah mereka siapkan berhari-hari lamanya dimulai, Mingyu tak dapat berbohong kepada dirinya bahwa ia sangat gugup. Wonwoo yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya hanya membaca buku dan bersenandung kecil, tidak terlihat gugup sama sekali.

"Jeon Wonwoo. Kau sudah tahu bahwa penilaian di lakukan di ruang aula utama? Haish.. ku kira kita hanya menampilkannya di depan kelas."

"Eum? Aku juga baru tahu tadi. Ingat! Jangan mengacaukannya, atau kau akan mati."

"Aku juga berharap tidak mengacaukannya," ucap Mingyu seraya mengusap telapak tangannya yang basah di celananya.

Saat nama mereka dipanggil, barulah Wonwoo merasakan tekanan besar menghampiri dirinya. Terlihat jelas sebenarnya, Wonwoo tidak tenang sama sekali karena di balik wajah datarnya, kakinya sudah bergetar sedari tadi.

"Tes, _hana, dul."_

Selamat siang semuanya, saya Jeon Wonwoo dan rekan saya Kim Mingyu akan membawakan sebuah lagu yang berkisah perjuangan seseorang untuk mendapatkan sang pujaan hati, dan lagu ini dibuat dengan gairah anak muda yang sedang jatuh cinta," Wonwoo menjelaskan project singkat mereka dengan cukup lancar.

"Ah.. Saya mau menambahi, lagu ini khusus saya persembahkan untuk seseorang yang saya cintai, mungkin orang itu tidak menyadarinya karena kita terlampau 'jauh', tapi saya akan membuktikan cinta saya kepadanya. Selamat menikmati."

Ia rasa telinganya sedikit berdengung ketika mendengar teriakan dari penggemar Mingyu yang girang. Namun Wonwoo terdiam, dan menatap Mingyu yang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Dan lamunan singkatnya terpecahkan ketika mendengar petikan gitar Mingyu serta lagu yang mulai dinyalakan.

 _I woke up, even in dreams Baby_

 _I still dream of chasing you, what should i do?_

 _There is no other girl like you_

 _Seventeen can't control these feelings_

 _I'm just like that, yeah yeah_

 _I'm just like that, yeah yeah_

 _There is no other girl like you_

 _Seventeen can't control these feelings, Baby Baby_

 _She says she loves my rap_

 _"Men that do music have a cool vibe"_

 _I say without thinking 'That's nothing'_

 _And then she said_

 _Are you always going to 'front' like this? No i dont._

 _And then she like, where are we going?_

 _How about the Hangang river until the late night?_

 _With the river next to the cool wind_

 _Forget everything while talking_

 _Rest your head on my shoulders next_

 _And look up at me slightly from there_

 _Yeah I try to play it cool_

 _But eventually you make me laugh_

 _yeah that's you_

Mingyu membawakannya dengan santai dan penuh dengan penghayatan. Memori yang ia simpan bersama Wonwoo di sungai Han kembali terbuka dan menjadikan dirinya semakin hanyut dalam lagu ini.

 _Can I call your name instead of 'Oppa'?_

 _But my face is as if a boy's eating honey_

 _I'm taking little glances at you_

 _Facing you and making eye contact_

 _I'm going crazy, I'm unable to digest breakfast_

 _Attracted by your 'tail'_

 _Watching me laugh as I keep asking what should I do_

 _Going home then seeing my face in the mirror_

 _Yea, It looks like, It's really lucky_

Suara Wonwoo yang sangat dalam membuat hatinya semakin berdebar. Mingyu bersyukur ia telah diberi kesempatan mengenal sosok Wonwoo di hidupnya. Ah, apakah Wonwoo juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Mingyu?

 _I woke up, even in dreams Baby_

 _I still dream of chasing you, what should i do?_

 _There is no other girl like you_

 _Seventeen can't control these feelings_

 _I'm just like that, yeah yeah_

 _I'm just like that, yeah yeah_

 _There is no other girl like you_

 _Seventeen can't control these feelings, Baby Baby_

 _You dress neatly,_

 _though only my eyes think it's not appropriate_

 _You need to cover even your knees_

 _And only then that I'm satisfied_

 _Buttons all done up until your neck_

 _Don't let your collarbones show_

 _After school, I must walk with you along the road_

 _Saying 'Goodmornings' and 'Goodnight' with you_

 _So you can't let go of your phone_

 _I have alot of plans_

 _But when I start it I can't say anything_

Mingyu teringat dengan pemikirannya yang gila ketika melihat tulang selangka Wonwoo yang pernah ia lihat. Tak ada kata yang tepat selain indah yang dapat ia gambarkan untuk sosok Wonwoo.

 _My tone is getting intense and excited_

 _I can only 'push and pull' to eventually get you_

 _When you leave me I have no energy to cheer_

 _But when you're close to me_

 _I have no choice but to smile (That's right)_

 _And it's more than just the height difference_

 _With only you, follow me,_

 _let's walk in the same direction_

 _Meeting on the streets_

 _Under the red lights_

 _What do you think about kissing?_

Mingyu tersenyum lebar membayangkan aksi 'nakal'nya yang telah mencuri ciuman Wonwoo. Dan ketika ia mendengar nyanyian Wonwoo mengenai ciuman, ia merasa bahwa Wonwoo berkata demikian untuk dirinya. Baiklah, seseorang tolong selamatkan Mingyu.

 _I woke up, even in dreams Baby_

 _I still dream of chasing you, what should i do?_

 _There is no other girl like you_

 _Seventeen can't control these feelings_

 _I'm just like that, yeah yeah_

 _I'm just like that, yeah yeah_

 _There is no other girl like you_

 _Seventeen can't control these feelings, Baby Baby_

 _Baby It's all right I'll call you mine_

 _At night the moon is shining at us_

 _Through the dawn_

 _I want to try to stay up all night_

 _I woke up, even in dreams Baby_

 _I still dream of chasing you, what should i do?_

 _There is no other girl like you_

 _Seventeen can't control these feelings_

 _I'm just like that, yeah yeah_

 _I'm just like that, yeah yeah_

 _There is no other girl like you_

 _Seventeen can't control these feelings, Baby Baby_

Mingyu dan Wonwoo menyelesaikan penampilannya dengan luar biasa. Di tengah hiruk pikuk tepuk tangan, Mingyu hanya dapat mendengar debaran jantungnya. Ya, hanya itu, karena segala hal kini terpusat pada Wonwoo yang menjadi isi dari dunianya.

To Be Continued

Hai! Chapter baru update xD Udah cukup panjang yah ini, hampir 5000 words :')

Ku merasa chapter ini paling bobrok di antara chapter lain TT Btw ini aku sudah berusaha edit berkali-kali, tapi hawanya kalo udah ngedit pengen dihapus semua x'D

Maaf kalo gak ngefeel :""" Lagi susah bangun mood akhir-akhir ini..

By the way, terimakasih sudah mampir, dan memberikan semangat diriku :DD

Teruntuk kak yuki yang ngebet, ini udah aku update, jangan ditagih mulu ya XD

DAN TERAKHIR MAU INGETIN BUAT SUPPORT SEBONG YA YEOROBEUN! DEMI APA COMEBACK MEREKA MAKIN KE SINI MAKIN BIKIN LEMAH

Terakhir~ Feedback juseyo :) supaya paling tidak memicu semangatku biar tidak give up dengan cerita ini yag makin gaje :")


	8. Chapter 7 : Disaster

**Seoul, 2014**

Tugas utama seorang pelajar tentunya belajar dengan benar supaya kelak mendapat gelar. Namun, Wonwoo rasa tugas itu terasa asing semenjak ia mendapat mandat dari guru sang tercinta. Tugas pelajar yang seharusnya ia emban, kini tersisihkan dengan tugas untuk bersabar menghadapi Mingyu. Menjadi mentor untuk sosok Kim Mingyu bukanlah hal mudah seperti menggaruk punggungmu menggunakan kaki.

Sebentar, bukankah menggaruk punggung menggunakan kaki merupakan hal di luar akal? Ya, Wonwoo merasa hal itu lebih mudah dibandingkan bersabar mendampingi Mingyu menghafal 100 kosa kata baru dari buku biologi.

Anggap Wonwoo hiperbola, karena sesungguhnya jelas sekali menggaruk punggung menggunakan kaki jauh lebih sulit dibanding mendampingi Mingyu. Mingyu bukanlah orang bodoh, hanya ia sulit berkonsentrasi, ditambah sekarang ia menaruh hati terhadap si dingin Jeon, pastilah Wonwoo harus bekerja ekstra kali ini.

"Bibirmu bisa sobek jika kau tersenyum terus Kimbab."

"Hehehe."

Wonwoo melirik jijik ke arah Mingyu yang saat ini sedang tersenyum bodoh menatapnya.

"Aku pulang saja, aku lelah melihatmu bermain-main sedari tadi."

Tangan Mingyu menggenggam erat lengan Wonwoo, mencegah sang mentor beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Bibirnya tidak bosan untuk menampilkan senyum taringnya.

"Aku serius kepadamu kok! Eh? Maksudku aku akan serius belajar kali ini!"

"Hm.."balas Wonwoo seadanya, ia sudah lelah.

"Oh ya Wonwoo, untuk kemarin aku mau berterimaka—"

"Cepat kerjakan! Atau tidak aku akan pulang!"

"Ck. Kenapa kau selalu memotong ucapan terima—"

"Sekali lagi kau merengek, aku tak main-main."

Mingyu terdiam. Kali ini ia mencoba mengikuti alur yang Wonwoo mainkan. Lima menit mereka tenggelam dalam sunyi, hanya terdengar goresan pena dan kertas yang berasal dari Mingyu.

"Wonwoo terimaka—"

"Aku pulang."

"T-tunggu! Kenapa kau tidak bisa menerima 'kata itu'?"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu bodoh!"

"Itu bukan omong kosong Jeon. Itu ungkapan—"

Wonwoo beranjak dari tempatnya secepat yang ia bisa, dan kali ini Mingyu tidak menahannya sama sekali. Mingyu masih bergulat dengan pikirannya. Sebenarnya, Mingyu sudah sejak lama membuat keadaan ini menjadi salah satu daftar yang termuat dalam kepalanya.

 _Kenapa Wonwoo sulit menerima kata terimakasih?_

Sejak percakapan pertama mereka di ujung tangga koridor kelasnya, Mingyu sudah bertanya-tanya. Tidak hanya masalah 'terimakasih', masih banyak masalah tentang Wonwoo yang tidak ada jalan keluar. Dan segala prasangka serta premis yang ia dapat hingga saat ini tidak ia temukan kejelasannya. Malah membuat dirinya semakin pening. Dalam kurun waktu hampir 5 bulan ini Mingyu mendapat beberapa fakta mengejutkan yang ia dapati dari sosok Jeon Wonwoo

Pertama, Wonwoo adalah orang yang pintar. Semua orang sudah mengetahuinya, Wonwoo pandai dalam berurusan dengan tumpukan soal olimpiade beserta tetek bengeknya. Pandai dalam hal lain, maksud dari Mingyu. Wonwoo adalah orang yang pintar mengintimidasi seseorang dengan bakat pergulatan lidah yang ia sembunyikan. Intimidasi yang Wonwoo miliki bukanlah sesuatu yang memiliki negatifitas, hanya saja dia memancarkan feromon yang berbeda yang membuat siapa saja tunduk akan dia; termasuk Mingyu yang menjadi korban.

Kedua, perubahan mood Wonwoo jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding gejala PMS yang ibunya rasakan. Berkali-kali Mingyu menghadapi berbagai sisi kepribadian dari Wonwoo, yang sukses membuat beberapa helai rambutnya rontok –Mingyu kerap menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Sewaktu-waktu ia menghadapi Wonwoo yang irit bicara, namun tegas dengan sisi dominan pemimpin yang biasa ia lihat di sekolah. Namun, sosok Wonwoo dapat berubah drastis menjadi pribadi yang melankolis, pribadi inilah yang membuat hati kecilnya melonjak menginginkan dirinya untuk melindungi Wonwoo. Ada juga sisi Wonwoo yang cerewet bukan main, seperti sepupu jauhnya yang ada di Jeju, yang sebenarnya sedikit menarik untuk dilihat, karena banyak ekspresi baru dari Wonwoo muncul.

Namun, jika disuruh menjelaskan, sisi favorit yang Mingyu sukai adalah Jeon Wonwoo yang manis. Sosok yang mudah tersenyum, bisa diajak bercanda dan menerima guyonan murahnya. Jika Tuhan berkehendak, Mingyu ingin mengabadikan sisi Wonwoo yang satu ini. Lain cerita jika menghadapi Wonwoo yang bertingkah seperti gadis remaja yang mudah marah jika melihat berat badannya naik 1 ons. Baru saja ia menghadapinya, tanpa ada gejala apapun, Wonwoo bisa kesal dan marah tanpa kata. Oh jangan lupakan sisi bar-bar Wonwoo yang kerap mengumpat di depan wajah Mingyu.

 _Semakin Wonwoo membiarkan dirinya menunjukkan sisi aslinya, semakin buta kau menghadapinya._

Premis yang Mingyu dapat simpulkan dari kisahnya. Wonwoo memiliki kesamaan dengan palungan di dasar laut, semakin dalam menyelam, semakin hilang arah yang kau tuju.

'Sret'

"Oh? Tak jadi pulang Jeon?"

"Aku tak enak dengan orang tuamu, ujian kenaikan kelas tinggal dua minggu lagi. Aku bisa apa, jika Nyonya Kim memohon padaku untuk membantu anaknya yang tak tahu diri."

Mingyu merasakan lidahnya sepat untuk beberapa detik.

"Hmm.."

Keduanya terlarut dengan bahan-bahan ujian di depan mereka. Wonwoo menjelaskan beberapa materi dengan Mingyu yang memperhatikannya. Memperhatikan bahan ajar kali ini, bukan pada Wonwoo, karena perasaannya ia tekan kembali untuk berjalan mundur. Wonwoo terlalu menakutkan untuk dicintai.

"Setelah bab ini selesai, kau bisa membicarakannya," ujar Wonwoo di tengah penjelasannya.

"Apa?"

"Apa saja. Wajahmu menyatakan kau mempunyai banyak hal untuk dibicarakan."

"Oh.."

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, namun belum ada tanda-tanda dari Wonwoo untuk beranjak dari ruang belajar ini. Terhitung 7 menit lalu, materi pembelajaran yang mereka geluti terselesaikan. Namun, selama itu juga mereka terdiam dengan ponsel di terselip di tangan.

"Kau tidak pulang?" ucap Mingyu mengawali obrolan mereka.

"Akhirnya kau bersuara."

"Ohh.. kau menungguku berbicara?"

"Katanya kau mempunyai sesuatu untuk dibicarakan. Bicaralah, kesempatan ini hanya datang sekali dalam 5 tahun untukmu."

"Em.. Setelah sesi mentor ini selesai, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Wonwoo cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan sederhana itu, ia berekspektasi Mingyu akan kembali menanyakan dua alasan lain mengapa dirinya membenci Mingyu. Wonwoo menyadari bahwa ia sedikit keterlaluan memperlakukan Mingyu, namun ini di luar akal sehatnya. Dirinya pun tak tahu alasan ia sering bersikap demikian kepada Mingyu.

"Menjalani hari seperti biasa, ah mungkin ditambah ikut kursus untuk ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. "

"Ini mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi aku ingin menanyakan padamu. Hubungan kita tergolong apa? Ah maksudku bukan itu.."

Hening.

"Kau pernah berkata bahwa kita bukanlah teman, dan aku menyadari kalau sekarang pun status kita hanya mentor dengan muridnya yang bodoh. Tapi, aku ingin mendengar darimu secara langsung, jadi apakah aku sudah masuk dalam lingkaran pertemananmu?"

Demi anak perawan Lee Seonsaengnim, Wonwoo merasa dirinya jahat.

 _Anak bodoh ini, memang bodoh._

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil dan mengusak rambut Mingyu lama.

"Bodoh. Kau kira, aku bisa memperlakukan hal seperti ini kepada sembarang orang?"

Mingyu mengintip Wonwoo dari celah rambutnya yang berantakan. "Jadi?"

"Aku menolak menjawabnya, pertanyaan terlampau konyol. Pertanyaan lain, seperti mengapa aku membencimu, mengapa.."

"Kau penuh kejutan," ucap Mingyu seraya mendekatkan wajah keduanya. Wonwoo hanya terdiam di tempatnya, dengan jutaan volts menyerang jantungnya.

Entah ini efek kelelahan karena hari sudah malam, atau rasio Wonwoo sedang bermasalah, ia hanya diam dengan pandangan lurus tertuju mata Mingyu yang mulai terpejam.

5 senti.

4 senti.

3 senti.

2 senti.

1 senti.

'Tuk'

Mingyu menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya dengan Wonwoo, dan sedikit menekannya. Jika Mingyu menyundulkan sedikit kepalanya, aku yakin bibir mereka bertemu. Wonwoo bisa merasakan terpaan hangat dari nafas Mingyu, sementara ia mati-matian menahan nafasnya. Ingin rasanya Wonwoo memukul tempurung kosong kepala Mingyu untuk menyadarkannya, namun seluruh saraf tubuhnya tidak dapat bekerja.

Apalagi ketika ia melihat Mingyu mulai membuka mata, dalam posisi sedekat ini. Matanya sejernih air, namun lebih tajam dari belati.

 _Hentikan senyuman itu Kim Babo!_

Tak lama berselang, Mingyu membuat jarak. Tangannya bermain di surai gelap Wonwoo, mengusapnya cepat.

"Aku punya kenalan dari New Zealand saat turnamen renang tahun lalu, dia melakukan itu padaku. Katanya dengan menyentuhkan hidung seperti itu tanda pertemanan dimulai."

Aura tidak mengenakan menyelimuti Wonwoo, setelah penjelasan tak penting Mingyu terucap.

"Sialan! Kau mau bermain-main denganku bodoh?! Ini Korea, aku orang Korea, kau juga orang Korea, kenapa ikut-ikutan.. Haish!! Menyebalkan!" Wonwoo memukul Mingyu dengan wajah merah padam hingga cuping telinga dan lehernya. Entah malu, atau marah.

"Won—"

"Aku jadi tidak sudi berteman denganmu! Ishh"

Suara derit pintu menginterupsi keduanya. "Malam anak-anak, ini sudah jam setengah 11, tidak ada niatan untuk tidur?"

"Maaf ahjumma kalau mengganggu waktu istirahat anda, ini saya juga mau pamit pulang."

"Eh? Pulang sekarang? Sudah menginap saja, saya khawatir kalau terjadi apa-apa. Kemarin ada tindak kriminal di sekitar kompleks ini, jadi menginap saja ya?"

"Tapi—"

Nyonya Kim menarik tangan Wonwoo, dan membawanya ke kamar yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan ruang belajar. Mingyu hanya diam mengikuti mereka berdua yang asyik dengan baju-bajunya. Ya, itu kamar Mingyu.

"Badanmu kurus sekali ya ampun, sering-seringlah kemari, nanti ahjumma buatkan makanan enak."

"Eh? Tidak usah, malah merepot—"

"Ini, pakai baju ini, lalu sikat gigi, cuci muka dan tidur."

Wonwoo kikuk menerima satu stel baju tidur yang entah milik siapa, lalu ia menuju kamar mandi yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Oh ya Wonwoo, itu sikat gigi dan handuk baru sudah ahjumma siapkan, sikat giginya warna hijau dan handuknya warna biru ya. Satu lagi, ahjumma sudah mengabari orang tuamu kok, jadi tak perlu khawatir."

Sautan dari dalam kamar mandi terdengar, "Ya ahjumma, terimakasih banyak."

Mingyu hanya diam bersandar di mulut pintu kamarnya, sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Ibunya kini sedang sibuk menyiapkan kasur ekstra untuk mereka.

"Kenapa di kamarku?"

"Kamar tamu sedang berantakan dengan paket kerja ayahmu, jadi sementara di sini saja. Lagipula dia temanmu kan?"

Mingyu berjalan menghampiri ibunya dan memeluk dari belakang, "Bahkan ibu jarang menyiapkan seperti ini untukku. Mingyu cemburu."

Ibunya hanya terkekeh sambil melepaskan dekapan Mingyu.

"Dasar bayi raksasa, tidak pernah berubah. Sana ganti baju dulu di kamar mandi luar, kau bisa pakai sikat yang biasanya."

"Hmm.." Mingyu beranjak dengan malas.

Tak berselang lama Wonwoo keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu mendudukkan diri di single bed Mingyu.

"Ahjumma tinggal dulu ya, segeralah tidur. Selamat malam."

"Terimakasih banyak, ahjumma."

Wonwoo mengobservasi kamar ini. Banyak foto serta medali yang terpajang di rak, dan semua bertuliskan Kim Mingyu. Di samping rak, terdapat poster atlet renang—yang entah siapa— dan di sisi kanan ruangan terdapat rak buku yang penuh dengan komik dan beberapa action figure.

 _Terlalu banyak hal yang berbau Mingyu di sini_ , batinnya.

"Jangan-jangan—"

'Cklek'

Mingyu membuka kamarnya dan menemukan Wonwoo duduk di kasur kesayangannya. Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya, ia masih kesal di permainkan oleh Mingyu.

"Aku minta maaf Jeon."

"Hm.." Wonwoo merebahkan dirinya di kasur Mingyu, menyatakan hak territorial sebagai tamu.

Mingyu mendekat ke kasur lipat yang telah disiapkan ibunya, dan ikut merebah. Ia perhatikan Wonwoo yang memunggungi dirinya.

 _Ibu kenapa memilihkan baju itu? Itu baju kesayanganku, dan Wonwoo memakainya. Baju kesayangan, dipakai orang tersayang. HEHE._

Mingyu menendang angin dan menggulingkan badannya kemana saja.

"Kimbab tidur," titah Wonwoo.

Lantas ia menghentikan aksinya dan tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. Debaran jantungnya kali ini benar-benar diambang batas normal. Tadi ia sebenarnya tidak menyangka bisa menempelkan hidungnya dengan Wonwoo. Ditambah sekarang ia satu kamar, ya walaupun belum seranjang. Namun, mengingat perilaku Wonwoo yang penuh kejutan, membuatnya sedikit ragu.

Wonwoo bisa berubah secepat dan sejauh yang ia mau, sedangkan Mingyu tetap bodoh seperti ini dan berusaha bersabar. Jika ia mengikuti alur permainan Wonwoo, Mingyu tak yakin ia dapat mempertahankan perasaannya hingga akhir. Ia sebenarnya ingin memperjuangkan perasaannya menjadi lebih serius dengan Wonwoo, namun melihat persentase keberhasilannya..

 _Apa aku harus menyerah?_

Mingyu menghembuskan nafasnya dan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantalan. Meneropong jauh untuk kejelasan nasibnya.

Sebenarnya ada hal yang memberi harapan Mingyu untuk mencoba mengambil satu langkah maju. Semua ini dimulai setelah penilaian seni yang mereka lakukan. Intensitas kedekatan dari mereka berdua meningkat. Entah takdir atau memang disengaja. Namun, jika disengaja, sepertinya tidak mungkin karena yang ia hadapi adalah Jeon-kaku-Wonwoo, yang tak akan membuang waktunya untuk sekedar membantu Mingyu.

Namun realitanya, Mingyu mendapat banyak pertolongan dari Wonwoo. Bukan masalah pada akademiknya, namun kali ini benar-benar membantu secara langsung dengan disaksikan oleh mata kepalanya.

Sore itu, hujan turun di tengah musim semi yang sebenarnya di luar prakiraan cuaca. Wonwoo dengan santainya menyelipkan payung merahnya diantara lipatan lengan Mingyu dan berkata, "Segera pulang, Kimbab." Lalu berlari ke arah Jihoon, dan menumpang teduhan dari payung kecil Jihoon.

Mingyu masih ingat, namun pada waktu itu ia hanya terdiam di tempatnya, melihat Jihoon yang meliriknya dari jarak jauh sambil tersenyum remeh ke Wonwoo.

 _Di kamus Mingyu, Wonwoo adalah definisi biverbal dari kejutan._

Tak hanya itu, dua hari berselang, ia ditemukan tertidur di ruang serba putih. Vernon duduk di sampingnya sambil memainkan game konsol yang sering ia bawa. Setelah menyadari kejadiannya, Mingyu baru sadar jika ia pingsan karena tertimpuk oleh bola volly. Pantas saja, ia merasa nyeri di dahinya.

Dan ucapan yang Vernon lontarkan setelah itu membuat nyeri di kepalanya berkontraksi dua kali lipat,"Beruntung kau diselamatkan oleh pangeran berkuda putih Kim."

"Ha?"

"Wonwoo membawamu ke sini. Tumben sekali ketua kelas dingin itu mau repot membopong tubuh giant mu ke sini."

Pada saat itu, Mingyu bersumpah bahwa pendengarannya masih normal. Tapi mendengar penjelasan Vernon membuat dirinya ingin segera ke klinik THT.

Dari dua kejadian itu saja Mingyu yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dari Wonwoo yang selama ini ia kenal. Ditambah satu pengalaman lain yang ia alami 3 hari lalu.

Kala itu, Mingyu tidak membawa tugas kliping dari Shin Seonsaengnim yang membuatnya dihukum berlari mengitari lapangan. Jelas-jelas kala itu, Mingyu yakin dengan penglihatannya bahwa ia melihat Wonwoo menyembunyikan kliping tebal milik Wonwoo sendiri ke loker. Hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah, Wonwoo rela meruntuhkan predikat murid teladan dengan mengaku tidak membawa tugasnya pada Shin Seonsaengnim.

Ketika Mingyu bertanya pada Wonwoo alasan logis dari perbuatan mengejutkannya, tanggapan Wonwoo tidak membuahkan kepuasan.

"Aku hanya mau memastikan bahwa anak bimbingan mentorku yang super bodoh ini tidak kembali pingsan. Ingat, dahimu masih memar seperti itu."

Mingyu rasa tidak ada keterkaitan mengenai anak bimbingan mentor dan pengawasan akan dirinya yang sewaktu-waktu bisa pingsan. Bahkan ketika ia bertanya pada ibunya mengenai apakah ada mandat khusus dari ibunya kepada Wonwoo untuk menjaga Mingyu, hanya gelengan pasti yang ia dapatkan.

 _Lantas, untuk apa Wonwoo melakukan ini semua?_

 _Inner_ terdalam dari Mingyu berkata bahwa Wonwoo menyadari perasaannya. Tapi, di sisi lain Mingyu masih kukuh dengan pernyataan bahwa yang ia hadapi adalah seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang tergolong kaku dengan cinta. Ditambah, tak ada perubahan sikap dari Wonwoo secara umum, ucapannya, pandangannya sama seperti perjumpaan pertama mereka —masih dingin dan menyiratkan kebencian.

 _Lantas dari mana ia dapat mendefinisikan bahwa perasaannya diam-diam terbalas?_

Ucapan pedas dari Seungcheol pun menampar dirinya kuat-kuat dan membuat dirinya makin tidak yakin dengan segala pernyataan yang sedang ia simpulkan. "Jangan terlalu berharap bung, tempatkanlah dirimu di atas langit realistis. Bantuan seperti itu bisa saja hanya tanda kasihan."

Mengingat hal ini membuat uratnya menegang, menghadapi Wonwoo dapat menimbulkan stress yang berkepanjangan. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengungkapkan ucapan sederhana saja, Wonwoo sering memotong dan meremehkannya. Bagaimana jadinya jika ia menyatakan isi hatinya kelak?! Hatinya pun terus bergelut, antara menyerah sebelum memperjuangkan Wonwoo atau menerjang segala kemungkinan pahit yang Wonwoo berikan.

Hingga matanya memberat pun dan terhanyut dalam mimpi, Mingyu masih mendikte alasan untuk mencintai Wonwoo. Mingyu harap untuk hari kedepannya, ia mendapatkan alasan untuk bertahan.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Pagi Wonwoo."

"Pagi Jihoon."

"Ya! Kau tidak menganggapku ada, eoh?"

"Oh.. Selamat pagi Soonyoung."

Seperti biasa, ribut tercipta jika Wonwoo dan Soonyoung dipertemukan. Jihoon yang dikelilingi orang-orang seperti itu pun hanya menghela nafas. Sudah hafal di luar kepalanya, Wonwoo yang senang menggoda Soonyoung dan Soonyoung yang sedikit mudah tersinggung.

Pagi ini tidak ada yang spesial untuk Wonwoo. Ya, kecuali ia terbangun di kamar yang asing, namun setelah itu Wonwoo tidak merasa apa-apa. Hari ini pun Mingyu masih tidak berani mengajak dirinya untuk bicara. Sepertinya Mingyu menyadari bahwa Wonwoo masih memendam kekesalannya sejak 'kejadian menempelkan hidung' yang Mingyu lakukan.

Saat bangun tidur pun, ia menemukan Mingyu yang telah rapi dan duduk di depan nakas. Tidak ada Mingyu yang berisik seperti biasa, dan dalam diam Wonwoo menemukan baju seragamnya yang rapi dan wangi tergantung. Hingga ia selesai sarapan dengan keluarga Kim, Mingyu masih diam sambil mencuri lihat ke arahnya. Wonwoo hanya masa bodoh menanggapinya.

Dilain sisi, Mingyu uring-uringan memikirkannya.

 _Wonwoo benar-benar marah._

Hal itu yang terbesit oleh Mingyu saat keduanya berdiri berdampingan di loker. Wonwoo yang menata buku dengan jadwal pelajarannya dalam diam benar-benar menakutkan. Mingyu menyembulkan bibirnya dan memandang lokernya dengan pandangan kosong. Baru saja tadi malam berpikir untuk berjuang, dan harapan itu hilang tanpa jejak dalam hitungan jam.

 _Wonwoo pasti semakin membenciku._

'Puk'

Tepukan di punggungnya menyadarkan Mingyu sesaat.

"Oy, Kim Mingyu'" panggil Soonyoung ceria.

Keduanya mulai dekat setelah ia menyadari bahwa Soonyoung adalah sepupu jauh dari Seungcheol. Seungcheol akhir-akhir ini juga mengajak Soonyoung ikut hangout bersamanya dan yang lain, jadilah mereka mulai dekat.

"Akhir pekan besok ada acara?" tanya Soonyoung sambil duduk di meja sebelah tempat duduknya.

"Tidak.. Kenapa?"

"Aku mengajakmu ke acara penutupan Festival Cherry Blossoms, besok minggu terakhir bunga mekar katanya. Oh ya, aku juga mengajak Wonwoo dan yang lain."

Mingyu melirik Wonwoo yang menatap tajam dirinya.

"Ya sipit! Aku belum pasti ikut bergabung ke acara bodoh itu!" teriak Wonwoo dari tempat duduknya.

"Berisik Jeon! Ku pastikan jika besok kau akan menampakkan batang hidungmu! Oh, atau kau khawatir jadi obat nyamuk? Tenang, jika Mingyu ikut kau bisa jadikan dia gandengan jika mau, agar kau tak kesepian."

Soonyoung melirik main-main ke arah Mingyu saat mengatakan tentang gandengan dengan Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo mendengus kesal sambil merutuki mulut Soonyoung yang sembarangan.

"Bagaimana kau mau ikut?" tanya Soonyoung lagi.

"Emm.."

"Besok juga ada Jeonghan Hyung dan Seungcheol Hyung, kalau Vernon ia harus mengunjungi keluarganya di luar kota akhir pekan ini. Aku harap kau ikut, agar lebih ramai nantinya."

"Wonwoo, a-aku boleh ikut?" Mingyu bertanya kepada Wonwoo takut-takut.

"Bodoh! Kenapa tanya ke aku, bukan urusanku juga," ucap Wonwoo sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela.

"Jadi??" tanya Soonyoung lagi dengan wajah penuh harap.

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, sepertinya Soonyoung tidak akan membiarkannya berkata tidak. Meskipun ada keinginan tidak ingin bergabung setelah melihat reaksi Wonwoo, tapi..

"Baiklah, aku ikut."

Soonyoung menepuk punggungnya keras, serta mengoceh tentang serunya meghadiri festival Cherry Blossoms di kotanya. Di tengah nada nyaring ucapan Soonyoung, Mingyu mendapati Wonwoo menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

 _Semoga Wonwoo sudah tidak marah lagi saat festival_ , harap Mingyu

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Cherry Blossoms Festival 2014_

Spanduk besar terpasang di sepanjang jalan kawasan Han River dengan nuansa pink yang kental. Kondisi saat ini terbilang sangat ramai, mengingat hari ini adalah acara puncak penutupan festival Cherry Blossoms. Tak hanya pasangan kekasih, banyak anak kecil berjalan-jalan sekedar melihat pemandangan indah di kota.

Mingyu berdiri menanti di seberang toko aksesoris kurang lebih 10 menit lamanya. Ia baru saja mendapat pesan dari Soonyoung bahwa mereka sudah sampai, namun masih harus berjalan ke tempat janjian mereka. Ia perhatikan lagi penampilannya. Lewat kamera ponsel yang ia genggam, ia pastikan tatanan rambutnya masih fresh. Ya, Mingyu sengaja meluangkan satu jam waktunya untuk berdandan, rambutnya ia atur agar dapat berdiri dan menunjukkan jidatnya yang menurutnya asset terbaiknya.

Dibanding hangout bersama temannya, penampilan Mingyu lebih cocok disiapkan untuk kencan. Tubuh tegapnya dibalut kaos putih yang dipadupadankan dengan kemeja hitam dan ripped jeans. Semenjak ia berdiri di sini, sudah banyak gadis-gadis melirik padanya, bahkan ada yang terang-terangan memuji ketampanannya.

Dari tempatnya, ia dapat merasa kebahagiaan dari lautan manusia yang ada, ditambah ia berdiri di bawah awan merah muda. Benar kata Soonyoung, berdiri di naungan pohon sakura memang menakjubkan, apalagi jika bersama..

 _Wonwoo_.

Dari jauh, Mingyu dapat melihat sosok jangkung yang baru saja pikirkan. Terlihat Soonyoung menarik Wonwoo yang memasang raut malas untuk berjalan ke arahnya Di tengah hiruk pikuk dunia, Mingyu rasa hanya dirinya yang berkutub pada seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

"Maaf kau harus menunggu, salahkan si keras kepala ini yang sulit untuk diajak pergi," ujar Soonyoung.

Mingyu terdiam, melihat Wonwoo yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Seungcheol yang melihat Mingyu tak berkedip melihat Wonwoo, lantas berdeham keras.

"Oh ya? Apa Soon?" tanya Mingyu gagap.

"Maaf telat, tadi susah membujuk Wonwoo."

"Oh tidak apa-apa. Loh? Seungcheol Hyung sejak kapan berada di sini?"

Jeonghan dan Seungcheol hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari Mingyu. Seungcheol menepuk pundaknya dan berbisik, "Sebegitu menawannya Wonwoo ya? Hingga kau tidak menyadari kami. Kami datang bersama bodoh."

Mingyu meringis dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Wonwoo kembali. Memang penampilan Wonwoo lebih jauh dari sekedar menawan. Wonwoo saat ini memakai sweater paw hands berwarna pink pastel, dan celana panjang putih membalut kaki panjangnya.

Tampan dan manis. Itulah perwujudan dari Jeon Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan sedemikian rupa oleh Mingyu mulai membuka suara. "Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?"

"Ah.. Tidak kok, kau tampan. Hehehe."

Mereka berenam berjalan melewati beberapa _stand_ yang menjajakan bermacam-macam kebutuhan, kebanyakan aksesoris serta jajanan kecil. Soonyoung dan Jihoon memimpin jalan, sesekali berhenti untuk sekedar melihat-lihat barang. Lain lagi Seungcheol dan Jeonghan yang sudah menghilang entah kemana di tengah lautan manusia ini. Rupanya pasangan ini sudah duduk manis di kedai ice cream sambil berbagi satu mangkuk ice cream jumbo.

Tersisalah Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang hilang arah. Dari awal, mereka berdua sudah berekspektasi seperti ini, ditinggal memadu kasih dengan pasangan masing-masing.

 _Pergi bersama? Cih, pantatmu Soonyoung! Ini namanya kencan dengan pacar masing-masing_ , batin Wonwoo bersungut-sungut.

Mingyu yang bingung dengan keadaan saat ini, menyeret Wonwoo ke pinggir jalan karena sedari tadi orang-orang mengomel— mereka berhenti di tengah jalan. Melihat Wonwoo yang mengalami krisis mood membuat Mingyu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa juga.

"Menyebalkan! Aku mau pulang saja," gerutu Wonwoo.

Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo, mencegah lelaki manis dihadapannya pergi.

"Kau yakin ingin melawan arus lautan manusia ini Jeon?"

Memang, festival ini dibentuk satu arus dimana mereka harus memutari semua _stand_ terlebih dahulu barulah mereka dapat meninggalkan tempat ini. Dan saat ini mereka sudah masuk jalan rute festival. Mau tidak mau, mereka harus memutari semua _stand_ untuk pulang.

Wonwoo menghela nafas dan menarik tangan Mingyu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo segera keluar dari sini."

Mingyu yang ditarik hanya diam, mengamati tautan tangan mereka berdua. Hatinya menghangat dan pipinya berubah warna semerah bunga sakura yang jatuh. Sepertinya Soonyoung dan Seungcheol Hyung memang special memberi waktu untuk mereka berdua mendekatkan diri, dan memang berhasil.

Terbukti di sepanjang rute, sudah terhitung kelima kalinya tautan tangan mereka terlepas akibat desakan orang yang berjalan. Hingga akhirnya Wonwoo memutuskan tidak hanya sekedar menggenggam tangannya, namun melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan Mingyu.

Mingyu diam-diam tersenyum kala ia melihat lengan putih Wonwoo berada dalam dekapannya. Ia merasa telah mendapat _jackpot_ luar biasa dari kedua temannya. Ingatkan Mingyu untuk mentraktir Soonyoung dan Seungcheol atas jasanya.

Sesekali Mingyu meniup rambut Wonwoo guna menghilangkan bunga ataupun daun yang jatuh di surai gelapnya. Tak hanya itu, sesekali ia dapat mencium pucuk kepala Wonwoo ketika mereka harus berhenti mendadak. Biarkan Mingyu mengambil kesempatan dalam kondisi ini, karena Mingyu tak yakin ia dapat melakukan hal ini lagi setelahnya.

Hampir setengah jam mereka terjebak di lautan manusia ini. Di tengah rute festival, jalanan terasa sangat penuh, ditambah adanya antrian dari _stand game_ membuat jalan protokol benar-benar tersendat. Wonwoo sudah merutuk berkali-kali karena tubuhnya oleng akibat desakan orang-orang. Saat ini, lengan mereka tak lagi berkaitan, namun Mingyu tetap memastikan mereka berdua tidak terpisah di tengah jalan. Ia berjalan tepat di belakang Wonwoo dengan tangan melingkar di sekitar pinggang Wonwoo, memastikan agar lelakinya tidak jatuh karena terdesak. (Mingyu udah berani nyebut hak milik woy!! )

Wonwoo pada awalnya menolak perbuatan Mingyu yang dapat membuat orang-orang salah paham, namun ternyata dirinya benar-benar akan jatuh jika Mingyu tidak menopangnya. Jadilah Wonwoo pasrah dan menyimpan segala umpatannya dalam hati.

Tak mereka pedulikan peluh mengembun di pori-pori kulitnya, mereka masih bertahan memposisikan tubuh masing-masing untuk melewati orang-orang yang ada di sana. Bahkan sesekali Wonwoo sengaja mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Mingyu untuk menetralisir bau keringat orang yang melaluinya.

Wonwoo bersumpah bau badan Mingyu seratus kali lebih wangi dan menenangkan dibanding bau tak sedap dari keringat orang yang ada di sampingnya. Saat itu juga Wonwoo meminta Mingyu berdiri di depannya dan Wonwoo menggenggam ujung kemeja Mingyu erat dari belakang. Mingyu sebenarnya sadar bahwa Wonwoo berusaha mencari kenyamanan dari tubuhnya, terbukti ketika Wonwoo menempelkan dahinya pada punggung tegap miliknya. Tapi Mingyu pura-pura tidak menyadari dan terus berusaha menenangkan kinerja jantungnya yang menggila. (Aku melting ;-;)

Hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan jalan alternatif yang lebih sepi, barulah Wonwoo melepaskan dekapannya. Wonwoo melipat wajahnya sedemikian rupa, dan terus merapalkan bahwa ia menyesal berada di sana, memaki keringat orang-orang tambun yang berbau selai kacang.

Mingyu hanya terkekeh melihat kondisi mereka berdua yang berantakan. Rambut yang ia tata sudah turun menutupi dahinya kembali, dan rambut Wonwoo sudah lepek karena keringat. Melihat wajah lelahnya, Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo beristirahat di _stand_ kuliner _bubble tea,_ yang disambut dehaman rendah.

Dalam diam mereka menyesap minuman mereka masing-masing. Mingyu tahu, Wonwoo kali ini benar-benar kesal setengah mati.

"Setelah ini mau kemana?" tanya Mingyu.

"Mau pulang, titik."

DEG

Jantungya tak dapat dikatakan sehat, karena melihat Wonwoo yang sebal dan mempout kan bibirnya membuat dirinya gila. Mingyu berusaha keras mengembalikan rasionalitasnya, jangan sampai ia berbuat hina pada kondisi seperti ini.

"Kau yakin tidak mau bermain atau berkunjung di salah satu _stand_?"

"Aku tidak tahu mau berkunjung ke _stand_ apa."

"Kau sama sekali belum pernah ke festival seperti ini?"

Wonwoo terdiam dan memandang tepat ke mata Mingyu. "Pernah, untuk pertama dan terakhirnya, dan festival itu menjadi memori terakhirku bersama mantan pacarku."

"Oh?"

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit trauma dengan festival semacam ini, karena aku punya memori kelam, itulah alasan aku menolak dengan keras untuk berangkat."

"Tapi melihat Soonyoung yang memohon seperti itu membuatku tidak tega."

"Memangnya dia memohon bagaimana?"

"Ya begitu. Ah sudahlah ayo pulang."

"Tunggu, katamu kau memiliki memori kelam dengan Festival Cherry Blossoms kan? Aku janji, aku bisa membuat memori itu tergantikan dengan hal-hal menyenangkan. Ayo!"

Mingyu menggandeng tangan Wonwoo dan membawanya ke beberapa _stand game_. Tak butuh waktu lama, senyuman tersemat di bibir lelaki bermarga Jeon ini.

 _Mungkin aku berhasil melakukannya Jeon._

Mingyu tersenyum melihat lipatan wajah Wonwoo tergantikan dengan rentetan gigi yang melebar.

"Kau Kim Mingyu?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi lamunannya.

"Ah! Wonhee Noona?"

Wonwoo yang telah menyelesaikan permainannya menatap Mingyu dan seorang gadis dalam diam.

"Apa kabar? Ku lihat kau tambah tampan setelah berpisah denganku. Hahaha."

Gadis yang dipanggil Mingyu sebagai Wonhee Noona tertawa manis sambil menepuk pundak Mingyu. Mingyu yang mendapat pujian hanya tersipu dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

Bisa dikatakan Wonhee adalah wanita yang sangat cantik. Rambut hazelnya terurai panjang, matanya bulat dan wajahnya kecil, dari penampilannya gadis ini bisa dilihat bahwa ia tipikal gadis anggun yang menjaga tata kesopanan.

"Baik Noona.. Ah.. Noona juga tambah cantik."

"Kau tak mau memeperkenalkan seseorang padaku Ming?"

"Oh, perkenalkan ini, Jeon Wonwoo."

Gadis setinggi 175 sentimeter itu mengalihkan pandangan ke Wonwoo yang berdiri canggung di samping Mingyu. "Halo.. Aku Wonhee, senang berkenalan denganmu Wonwoo-ssi."

"Oh iya.. senang berkenalan denganmu juga Wonhee-ssi," ujar Wonwoo.

"Noona sendiri ke sini?"

"Iya.. Aku boleh bergabung dengan kalian kan Ming?"

Mingyu tersenyum dan mengangguk cepat. "Boleh, silakan saja bergabung Noona. Iya kan Jeon?"

"Oh.. iya terserah," saut Wonwoo sopan.

"Emm.. Sepertinya aku mengganggu kencan kalian. Apakah kalian berpacar—"

"TIDAK!" "BELUM!"

Wonhee yang berdiri di antara mereka terlonjak mendengar jawaban yang mereka lontarkan. Apalagi jawaban Mingyu yang menjawab 'belum' membuat Wonhee terkikik.

Mingyu menelan ludah pahit ketika melihat Wonwoo memandang tajam ke arahnya, seperti berbicara 'Berhenti bermain-main denganku sialan!'

Pada akhirnya mereka berjalan kembali. Hampir tiga per empat percakapan mereka terisi oleh obrolan antara Mingyu dan Wonhee. Mulai dari kabar teman dekatnya, hingga menyambung pada kenangan mereka sewaktu berpacaran. Wonwoo hanya terdiam, dan memperhatikan. Hingga suatu kali Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya dan mendekat kepada _stand_ aksesoris, Mingyu dan Wonhee masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Wonwoo menghela nafas tertahan.

 _Mengubah memori kelam apanya, akhirnya si Bodoh itu juga tidak mengacuhkanku._

Wonwoo mendekat ke etalase aksesoris yang dipajang, ia tertarik dengan sepasang gelang yang berbentuk semanggi. Yang satu berwarna biru safir, yang satu berwarna hitam.

"Itu salah satu _best seller_ dari kami tuan, gelang ini dipercaya dapat mengabulkan harapan untuk pasangan yang memakainya."

Wonwoo yang mendengar hal konyol seperti itu hanya tersenyum remeh. Ia tidak akan mempercayai hal-hal bodoh seperti itu, tapi dirinya ingin sekali membeli gelang safir itu.

"Apakah aku bisa membeli satu saja?"

"Maaf, kami tidak menjual terpisah," ucap pemilik toko.

"Ya sudah, aku beli sepasang ini, tidak usah dibungkus. Langsung saya pakai saja."

Setelah membayar, Wonwoo memakai gelang safir itu dan meninggalkan pasangan gelang yang lain.

Ketika ia bertanya kepada Wonhee kemana Mingyu pergi, Wonhee menjawab bahwa Mingyu sedang ke kamar kecil dan meminta Wonwoo menunggu Mingyu sebentar.

Wonwoo yang mendapat mood yang buruk hanya diam dan berjongkok di bawah pohon sakura tempat mereka menunggu.

"Kau tidak apa Wonwoo-ssi?"

"Hm.. tidak apa, hanya lelah,"ujar Wonwoo sambil menangkupkan kepalanya di antara kakinya.

Sepuluh menit ia mempertahankan posisinya, dan selama itu juga Mingyu baru kembali.

Mingyu mengelus surai Wonwoo pelan. "Ayo pulang Jeon."

Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan memasang ekspresi bahwa ia tidak baik-baik saja. Sekilas, Wonwoo melihat gelang pasangan melingkar di tangan kiri Mingyu, dimana dapat ia pastikan itu gelang baru, karena sedari tadi ia tidak melihat Mingyu memakai aksesoris apapun.

 _Pasti dari Wonhee. Ah, Sial. Kenapa aku jadi yang paling mengenaskan di sini?!_

"Oh ya, Wonhee Noona sudah pulang, ia menitipkan salam kepadamu, katanya—"

"Sudah puas reunian dengan mantan pacarmu?"ucap Wonwoo sadis.

"Huh?"

"Aku lelah, mau pulang." Wonwoo beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aku antar—"

"Tidak perlu."

Melihat Wonwoo yang berjalan lesu pastilah membuat tidak enak hati, apalagi Wonwoo sudah menempati tempat spesial di hatinya.

Mingyu menghela nafas dan meraih pundak Wonwoo. "Jeon Wonwoo aku antar—"

"Tidak perlu mengasihaniku keparat!"

Demi Tuhan Mingyu melihat setetes air meleleh dari mata Wonwoo.

"A-aku.." Tangannya bergetar hendak menggenggam tangan Wonwoo yang terkepal erat.

"Aku tahu, sudah banyak orang mengataiku makhluk menyedihkan," desis Wonwoo.

"Jadi jangan membuatku tambah menyedihkan."

"Won—"

"Pulanglah. Aku juga akan pulang."

Wonwoo berjalan tanpa arah, matanya kosong tanpa kehidupan. Mingyu terdiam selama tiga menit. Tangan kirinya mengelus gelang yang baru beberapa menit lalu tersemat di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Mingyu memakai gelang semanggi berwarna hitam— pasangan gelang yang Wonwoo pakai saat ini— di tangan kanannya. Ternyata, Mingyu yang sedari tadi mengamati Wonwoo membeli gelang, pada akhirnya mengambil gelang yang Wonwoo sengaja tinggalkan di etalase toko. Mingyu yang awalnya membeli gelang pasangan untuk Wonwoo – yang ia pakai di tangan kirinya— tertarik mengambil juga gelang yang Wonwoo tinggalkan, dan berakhirlah sang penjual memberikan padanya cuma-cuma.

Baru lima belas menit lalu ia merencanakan memberi gelang itu kepada Wonwoo, namun kenapa semua menjadi kacau seperti ini?

Mingyu yang diselimuti rasa keterkejutannya menyusul Wonwoo diam-diam. Hingga di ujung kompleks rumah Wonwoo, Wonwoo hampir membuat dirinya celaka tiga kali. Pertama, mobil van hampir menabraknya dan sisanya Wonwoo hampir terserempet sepeda motor.

Tak perlu ditanya bagaimana kalutnya Mingyu menghadapi Wonwoo saat ini. Mingyu tak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi, yang ia tahu sepanjang hari ini mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Wonwoo juga terlihat baik-baik saja, bahkan setelah terdesak oleh lautan manusia. Bahka Mingyu sempat mendekap Wonwoo. Namun, kenapa ia berubah seperti ini?

 _Apa salahku_?

Hatinya ikut sakit ketika Wonwoo terduduk di atas trotoar dengan bahu bergetar. Di bawah lampu jalan, Wonwoo menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kaki. Tak is pedulikan orang-orang yang lewat di sekelilingnya. Mingyu tak pernah merasakan sesakit ini, bahkan ketika Wonhee memutuskannya demi orang lain.

 _Kau kenapa Wonwoo?_

Ingin rasanya ia menghampiri Wonwoo dan memeluknya, menenangkan hatinya yang kini sedang tercabik melihat air mata jatuh di pipi. Namun, Mingyu sadar bahwa itu tidak mengubah apa-apa. Wonwoo hanya butuh ruang. Mingyu tidak dapat mengucap atau memikirkan hal lain.

Hanya kata 'kenapa' di hatinya yang dapat ia ingat.

 _Jeon Wonwoo, kau kenapa?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sudah memasuki bulan Mei, dimana seharusnya tinggal menghitung hari ujian kenaikan kelas dimulai. Itu berarti Wonwoo akan segera terlepas dari tugasnya menjadi mentor Kim Mingyu.

"Kau kenapa? Jika aku berbuat salah maafkan aku."

"Jika kita ada masalah, katakanlah Won—"

"Ini pertemuan terakhir kita, jadi seriuslah," ucap Wonwoo dingin.

Semenjak pertengkaran terakhir mereka, Wonwoo menghindarinya sebisa mungkin. Sikap Wonwoo memberi ketukan palu sebanyak tiga kali untuk menyuruhnya mundur. Wonwoo menganggapnya tidak ada.

Bahkan eksistensinya dianggap sebagai angin oleh Wonwoo. Lebih baik rasanya jika Wonwoo mencaci dirinya dibanding mendiamkannya seperti ini.

Bahkan untuk sekedar menatap matanya, Mingyu rasa Wonwoo tidak sudi. Seminggu sudah ia berusaha berbicara dengan Wonwoo, mulai dari perantara Jihoon hingga Soonyoung, semuanya tidak membuahkan hasil.

Ditambah, Mingyu sudah diperingatkan oleh kedua orangtuanya jika dalam ujian kali ini ia tidak dapat meningkatkan peringkatnya, ia akan dibawa ke sekolah khusus atlet saja. Segala beban yang ia terima membuatnya mati berdiri.

Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba marah padanya. Orangtua yang menuntut. Peringkat kelas. Tiga masalah membuat seluruh tubuhnya lelah hingga sel darahnya.

Mingyu sekarang adalah Mingyu yang putus asa. Bahkan ketika minggu ujian dilaksanaan hingga akhirnya pembagian hasil ujian dilakukan, ia masih merasa mati rasa. Di tengah kebahagiaan orang tua serta teman-temannya yang melihat peringkat Mingyu naik, ia masih merasa frustasi.

Bagaimana tidak, Wonwoo yang ia harapkan sebagai orang pertama yang memberi ucapan selamat, menghilang dari lingkaran dunianya.

Wonwoo yang menyebalkan, Wonwoo yang cerewet, Wonwoo yang kasar, Wonwoo yang jahat, Wonwoo yang ia cintai.

 _Aku merindukanmu._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bunyi alarm memekakan telinga tidak cukup membuat Mingyu terjaga. Hingga pada akhirnya adik perempuannya menendang pantatnya habis-habisan hanya untuk sekedar membuat kakaknya beranjak dari kasur

"Oppa! Kau akan ditinggal pesawat jika tidak segera bangun!"

"Berisik."

"Kau yakin ingin melewatkan moment ketika Wonwoo Oppa hanya menggunakan boxer dan bermain di pantai?"

DUK

"Aw!!"

Mingyu mengelus dahinya yang terantuk meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Ini jam berapa?"

"Waktumu tersisa 45 menit untuk sampai di bandara."

"Ah! Sial!"

 **To be Continued..**

Ini apa?!

Kayak judulnya yah, disaster banget~

Udah macem sinetron gini :")

Oh ya, Aku menemukan kesalahan fatal buat penanggalannya , Maaf atas kebodohanku ini~ Tapi sudah aku edit kok :")

Ditunggu hari Minggu ya, ada yang special ;))

CHAPTER DEPAN MULAI NAIK RATED :))

Hayo.. Mingyu mau kemana ya itu? Kok kata-kata Minseo bawa2 Wonwoo di pantai??

Ditunggu yaa FEEDBACKnya~~~

Aku sedih silent readernya banyak banget :"

Jadi berpikir kalo karyaku ini emang gak pantes buat dikomen HEHE (gak deng, bercandaaa )

Aku tetep bakal nyelesaiin fanfic ini kok, walaupun makin gak karuan bentuknya x'D

TERIMAKASIH BANYAKKK PAKE BANGET YANG UDAH KOMEN T.T

MAAF GAK BISA MENTION MAUPUN BALAS SATU2, TAPI AKU BACA BENERAN KOK

Gak bakal bosen buat bilang minta saran, karena butuh banyak belajar.. Apalagi typo yang gak karuan ini..

Oke dehh~ See you in next chapter


	9. Special Chapter : Be My Side

**Seoul, 2020**

Ketika disuruh mendeskripsikan seorang Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan menjawabnya lantang-lantang.

Kim Mingyu. Bodoh. Ceroboh. Tidak peka. Naif. Cassanova cap kodok.

Namun, ketika ia disuruh menyebutkan alasan ia bertahan di sisinya hingga saat ini, Wonwoo tidak akan pernah menemukan jawabannya. Jawaban paling umum yang ia berikan hanyalah satu ulasan senyum dari bibirnya.

Lain lagi ketika orang-orang berkata bahwa ia beruntung mendapatkan seorang pria macam Mingyu, balasannya pasti Wonwoo tertawa dengan hebohnya. Ia tertawa dengan cara yang tidak tertolong hingga tak segan-segan memukul orang di sekitarnya. Tawanya bekumandang sekeras itu bukan berarti tidak ada alasan yang jelas.

 _Semua yang terlihat di Mingyu itu jauh, sangat jauh dari yang kau pikirkan._

Ya, Mingyu masih menjadi manusia dewasa yang normal, dan sering berbuat kesalahan.

Nyatanya banyak orang yang tidak percaya akan hal itu. Salahkan saja kepiawaian Mingyu menyembunyikan kebodohannya selama ini.

Kim Mingyu yang orang-orang kenal adalah seorang pria dewasa yang mapan yang dapat memenuhi kebutuhan lahir batinmu. Jangan lupakan keramahan dan ketegasannya dalam mengelola orang membuat awam terkesan. Poin tambahan yang lain, Mingyu memiliki baik ketrampilan maupun visual yang mematikan. Pantas saja Mingyu pernah masuk dalam artikel _Pria yang paling ingin dinikahi_ di salah satu majalah terkenal. Tampan, ditambah chocolate abs yang sesekali terpampang di social medianya. Ditambah ia terampil dalam mengolah pangan, sayang anak kecil, dapat mengurus rumah, bahkan dalam hal seni menjahit pun ia bisa.

 _Bagaimana bisa pria se-perfect Mingyu kau kata buruk Won?_

Mungkin Wonwoo dapat memberikan tour untuk mengikuti aktivitas Mingyu. Oh, mungkin ia dapat mencetak kamus cepat _Mari mengenal Keburukan Mingyu_ , pastilah akan diserbu orang-orang. Em.. kemungkinan lain, dirinya bisa tambah dibenci oleh penggemar Mingyu. Mengingat terror penggemar Mingyu saat kekasihnya naik daun membuat Wonwoo terkikik.

Banyak orang yang membencinya akibat jawaban jujurnya mengenai Mingyu, kebanyakan berkata bahwa dirinya _arrogant_ dan tak tahu diri. Wonwoo yang menghadapinya hanya tersenyum dengan lebar sambil berkata terimakasih keras-keras. Kebanyakan kasus, dirinya langsung dianggap gila oleh penggemar kekasihnya.

Biarkan orang berkata apa, nyatanya toh hanya dia yang dapat merasakan dekapan hangat dari Mingyu setiap harinya.

Beda lagi dengan tanggapan orang terdekat, orang-orang yang mengikuti perjuangan kisah Mingyu-Wonwoo sejak sekolah. Ketika orang-orang di luar sana berlomba-lomba membandingkan kasta Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang dianggap tidak seimbang, orang terdekatnya malah berbuat sebaliknya.

 _Mingyu yang seharusnya bersyukur mendapatkan Wonwoo._

Jika teman lamanya dikumpulkan di suatu tempat bersama pasangan ini, pasti pembahasannya tak jauh dari konteks ini. Mingyu di masa-masa meluluhkan Wonwoo merupakan kenangan yang tidak bisa dilupakan begitu saja. Bagaimana rasa suka Mingyu yang tak tertolong untuk mendapatkan Wonwoo.

Tak hanya itu, mereka selalu membahas tentang Mingyu yang dulu bodoh dapat berubah dengan keberuntungan menimpanya keras-keras. Ya, keberuntungan yang ia terima bermula sejak menggapai Wonwoo di dalam genggamannya. Kawannya yang dekatpun sering memuji keberuntungan yang Mingyu dapat. Bagaimana tidak, ia mendapat seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang berkorban banyak untuk Mingyu.

Namun, di tengah perbincangan serius seperti itu, pastilah ada sesi menggoda Wonwoo— godaan yang Wonwoo sangat benci. Pelaku utama biasanya dipelopori oleh Soonyoung yang terang-terangan mengejek Wonwoo dengan nada main-mannya. "Eh.. tapi dimana ya Si _Perfect_ Jeon Wonwoo? Ku rasa ini karma. Lihat Mingyu yang kau katai bodoh setiap saat, kini duduk di kursi tertinggi perusahaannya sendiri."

Jawaban yang dapat dipastikan dari Wonwoo adalah acungan jari tengah untuk Soonyoung, yang disambut tawa puas dari Soonyoung. Biasanya Mingyu hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Wonwoo, dan berakhir Wonwoo yang marah dengan Mingyu.

Tapi jauh di dalam lubuk Mingyu, memanglah ia yang harus bersyukur mendapatkan Jeon Wonwoo. Di luar umpatan kasarnya, Wonwoo adalah orang yang paling berjasa dalam hidupnya. Tak perlu ditanya, seberapa besar pengorbanan Wonwoo untuk Mingyu. Wonwoo rela melepaskan pekerjaannya yang menjanjikan di salah satu pabrik besar di Jepang, dan memilih menjadi jurnalis paruh waktu di Korea dengan gaji tidak seberapa. Mengingat waktu terberat Mingyu saat itu selalu membuat bantalnya basah dengan Wonwoo yang ia peluk erat sepanjang hari.

Kisah mereka bukanlah satu paket puzzle yang lengkap tersusun, jalan mereka masih panjang untuk saling mengutuhkan satu sama lain. Kisah mereka bukanlah cerita kanak-kanak yang naif, yang percaya akan _happily ever after_. Masih banyak jalan yang perlu mereka berdua lalui dengan realistis. Biar orang lain mengolok mereka atau salah satu dari mereka, nyatanya yang mengolok belum tentu dapat melewati masalah yang mereka hadapi dengan tuntas.

Kisah romansa mereka sebenarnya jauh dari manis, karena hingga menginjak hubungan terbilang matang ini sebagian besar terisi umpatan dan olokan. Mungkin itu yang membuat orang awam meremehkan hubungan mereka, tapi kembali lagi biarlah orang berkata apa. Mereka menjalani hubungan dengan cara mereka, dengan cinta mereka. Ya, seperti saat ini perbuatan 'cinta' dari Jeon Wonwoo yang membuat Mingyu gemas bukan main.

Setelah semalam keduanya tertidur dengan bacaan 'dongeng' buku harian Kim Mingyu, Wonwoo bangun dengan cepat pagi ini—efek dari ia tidur cepat juga. Jika kalian membayangkan posisi tidur mereka setelah membuka mata pagi-pagi adalah saling berpelukan, sayang sekali hal itu jarang terjadi di antara mereka.

Hal paling biasa terjadi adalah kaki kanan Mingyu menyilang hingga pinggang atas Wonwoo, lengan kiri Wonwoo berada di wajah Mingyu. Baju Mingyu selalu tersingkap sebatas dada—kebiasaan Mingyu yang selalu bergerak dalam tidurnya— dimana menunjukkan rambut 'kelakiannya' yang ada di sekeliling pusar. Wonwoo yang tertidur dengan mulut terbuka. Jangan lupakan kebiasaan Mingyu yang senang buang angin di pagi hari sering membuat Wonwoo otomatis menjambak bulu kaki Mingyu. **Romantis** bukan?

Tapi kali ini Wonwoo tidak melakukan hal anarkis itu, yang pertama kali ia lakukan adalah menyingkirkan kaki Mingyu dari pinggangnya. Setelah itu membuka lengan Mingyu lebar-lebar dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas lengan kekar itu. Mingyu hanya bergumam tak jelas dan kembali tidur.

Wonwoo tersenyum melihat wajah bantal Mingyu yang sungguh jelek baginya—ia tak menyadari bahwa wajahnya juga masih membengkak. Dengan niat jahilnya, ia menempelkan jarinya di bawah hidung Mingyu, menghalau pernafasan kekasihnya. Beberapa kali Mingyu merengek agar tidak diganggu, hingga akhirnya Mingyu membuka matanya separuh dan membalikkan badannya berlawanan dengan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang kehilangan objek keusilannya hanya mencibir, lalu ia beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Tak lama berselang, ia kembali naik ke atas tempat tidur dengan spidol kerja Mingyu di tangan. Ya benar, Wonwoo sebentar lagi menjadikan Mingyu kanvas gambarnya.

Ia mendekati Mingyu yang masih terlelap dan mulai menggoreskan spidol itu di ujung hidung Mingyu. Satu goresan, dua goresan hingga wajahnya menghasilkan sebuah hasil karya baru dari Wonwoo. Mingyu yang tidur seperti kerbau tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan ulah Wonwoo.

Hidung Mingyu terdapat bulatan hitam, dengan garis-garis tebal di kedua pipinya, di bawah dagu Mingyu terdapat tulisan 'Pikachu' dengan huruf seadanya. Puas dengan hasil karyanya, Wonwoo segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengambil foto sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Hingga tiba-tiba Mingyu bangkit dan membuang ponselnya entah kemana, sedangkan dirinya sudah dikunci kuat-kuat oleh kekasihnya.

"Bodoh! Ponselku kalau rusak bagaimana? Aduh.. kepalaku pusing gara-gara kau tarik begini."

"Biar saja rusak, nanti kau bisa beli lagi. Mana tanganmu?"

"Apa?"

"Spidolnya?"

"S-spidol apa?" elak Wonwoo.

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Wonwoo, dan menekan paha dalamnya.

"Ingin jadi anak nakal Jeon?"

"Me-mesum!! Menyingkir dariku!!"

"Kemarikan spidolnya!"

"Iya, iya! Ish.. Sekarang menyingkir dariku! Nafasmu bau sial!" Wonwoo meronta untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hahhhhh…. Bhaghaimana Jheon? Bhau khan?" tanya Mingyu sambil sengaja menghembuskan nafas paginya di depan wajah kekasihnya.

"Kim Mingyu!!! Sialan, aku sudah memberikan spidolnya~"

Lantas Mingyu menegakkan tubuhnya, namun masih dalam posisi menduduki perut Wonwoo dan mengunci kedua tangan Wonwoo dengan tangan kanannya. Ia cabut tutup spidol kerjanya menggunakan gigi dan membuangnya dengan sensual.

"Waktunya hukuman sayang."

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya pasrah ketika ia merasakan guratan abstrak terbentuk di wajahnya. Mingyu tertawa puas dengan hasilnya. Tulisan 'Wonkachu' ada di dahi Wonwoo dengan guratan garis tiga di masing-masing pipi Wonwoo. Setelah selesai, Mingyu mendaratkan kecupan di ujung hidung Wonwoo.

"Sudah selesai!" ujar Mingyu ceria.

Wonwoo memincingkan matanya seraya meronta minta dilepaskan. Setelah itu Mingyu mengijinkan Wonwoo turun dari tempat tidur dan berkaca. Tawa lepas terdengar dari kamar mandi.

Lantas Mingyu menyusul Wonwoo yang masih terbahak melihat wajahnya sendiri.

Mingyu yang melihat gambar di wajahnya sendiri pun mau tak mau ikut tebahak. Bagaimana bisa mereka berdua memiliki ide 'Pikachu' yang sama. Kebetulan yang konyol.

"Ya Kim! Apa-apaan ini Wonkachu? Menjijikkan."

Mingyu berdiri bersisihan dengan Wonwoo menghadap kaca."Gambarmu buruk, seperti biasa."

Mendengar olokan itu, lantas Wonwoo memberi cubitan kecil di perut Mingyu. Mingyu yang kesakitan segera menarik tangan Wonwoo yang membuat Wonwoo menubruk bahu Mingyu keras.

"Sakit bodoh!"

Mingyu tersenyum melihat ekspresi lucu yang Wonwoo berikan dan memberikan kecupan ringan di dahinya. Untuk sepersekian detik, Wonwoo terdiam dan mengamati manik mata Mingyu. Keduanya saling mendekatkan wajah masing-masing, hanyut akan situasi yang memungkinkan mereka berbagi kasih.

5 senti.

4 senti.

3 senti.

"Hatchi!"

"Kim Mingyu Sialan! Aku membencimu!!"

 **Special Chapter End.**

Hai!!! Ini masih hari Minggu kan ya masuknya hehehe (Iya, soalnya authornya masih masuk WIB) .. Ini ada special chapter buat yang minta tahun 2020nya :DD

Maaf kalau aneh, typo, udah konslet ini menghadapi besok udah kuliah lagi :"

Terimakasih support yang diberikannn *0*

Maaf naik ratingnya baru bisa aku kasih chapter depan sehubungan cerita yang masih latar 2014 :D

O ya, buat yang tanya lirik lagu yang ada di chapter 6, itu lirik lagu Fronting

Di tunggu feedbacknya ya, makin dikit nih kayaknya yang baca :") Tunjukkanlah eksistensi kalian biar paling tidak jadi penyemangatku *

Buat yang lebih fast respond, bisa me akun Wattpadku juga :) @jeonwoNUDE_17 Bisa curhat,kenalan, tapi gak bisa cari jodoh loh ya.. hehehe

Mau curhat juga nih.. Aku sedih, dunia per-ff an Meanie dilanda krisis :(( Banyak author meanie yang tutup lapak.. Mungkin salah satu alasannya udah capek sama sider HEHEHE. :') Gak sih.. wkwkwk.. tapi bener deh ff meanie sepi banget sekarang dan aku kehilangan..

Ah udahlah kebanyakan ngomong, see you in next chapter \\(0)/


	10. Chapter 8 : Holiday or HELLiday!

Musim panas, musim yang menyebalkan bagi sebagian orang karena mendatangkan flu maupun kulit terbakar secara tiba-tiba. Tapi lain lagi dengan persepsi untuk anak-anak muda yang masih bebas tanpa tumpukan kerjaan, dengan isi kepala penuh hal menyenangkan. Musim panas, definisi sempurna untuk pantai, _popsicles,_ dan gadis berbikini.

Berbeda untuk Wonwoo, ia lebih terbiasa menghabiskan waktu liburan musim panasnya untuk bertarung secara virtual di depan laptop sepanjang hari. Ya, terlihat dari kulit pucatnya yang dapat dikonklusikan bahwa ia adalah orang rumahan.

Ada pengecualian untuk tahun ini, Wonwoo pun tak percaya bahwa ia merelakan waktu tenangnya untuk berlibur ke Okinawa bersama orang-orang berisik yang sering ia hindari. Ada alasan yang membuat ia meng'iya'kan ajakan liburan ini antara lain biaya liburan ini sepenuhnya disponsori kerabat Soonyoung yang ada di Jepang. Kapan lagi ia bisa menikmati liburan gratis bukan? Itulah yang muncul dibenaknya. Namun, saat ini ada sedikit penyesalan terselip di hatinya, lihat saja belum sampai ke tempat tujuan saja mood-nya terlanjur berantakan.

"Mingyu dimana?" Pertanyaan yang Hansol lontarkan merupakan alasan telak dari rusaknya mood liburan yang mati-matian ia bentuk.

"Katanya sebentar lagi sampai," ujar Jeonghan.

"Ya Seungcheol Hyung! Hentikan senyuman itu, aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini."

"Ahh.. Akhirnya aku dapat menunjukkan kerja keras proses _work out_ ku," ucapnya sambil mengelus otot abdominalnya bangga.

"Eyy.. Hyung satu ini memang, tetap saja hobby menebar pesona. Seungcheol Hyung, jika Jeonghan Hyung murka, habislah kau."

"Biar saja Soonyoung-ah, kita lihat saja lebih banyak mana orang yang mau mengoleskan _sunblock_ ke punggungku atau gadis-gadis yang akan mendekati dia."

"J-Jeonghan-ah, bukan begitu.. aish.. pokoknya tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku!"

"Omong kosong Cheol, aku juga berhak bersenang-senang, dasar hidung belang!"

"Ya, maksudku-"

"Ya Hyung! Aku tahu perbincangan kalian penting, tapi ada yang lebih penting! Kita sudah harus naik pesawat kurang dari 10 menit, tapi Mingyu belum datang juga!" ucap Hansol nyaring.

Bertepatan dengan seruan Hansol, Jihoon yang sedari tadi duduk diam bersama Wonwoo mulai beranjak ketika melihat sosok jangkung nan familiar mendekati mereka. Auranya tak kalah pekat dari Wonwoo yang sudah terlanjur badmood.

"Ya Kim Mingyu! Sudah ku bilang jangan begadang main game, sialan!" Jihoon memukul punggung Mingyu keras dan menendang pantatnya setelah lelaki jangkung itu berdiri di depan mereka.

"AH! Maaf.. Aduh, kau sama saja dengan Wonwoo, anarkis!" Ada sengatan ngilu terasa di hatinya ketika menyebutkan nama Wonwoo.

 _Wonwoo, apa kau masih menghindariku?_

Manik matanya tak lepas melihat Wonwoo yang beranjak dari duduknya dalam diam.

"Sialan satu ini memang! Memang tak berakal!" Jihoon mengumpat dengan tetap dipeluk Soonyoung, menghindari adanya pertumpahan darah diantara mereka.

Wonwoo yang mulai jengah akhirnya membuka mulutnya."Tiga menit lalu sudah panggilan terakhir, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada liburan ini jika dalam sepuluh menit kita belum ada di pesawat," ucap Wonwoo seraya menarik kopornya.

"Salahkan bocah sial satu ini, ish! Ya! biarkan aku memukul kepala kosongnya Hosh!"

"Iya, nanti saja kau boleh membunuhnya ketika sudah sampai di penginapan Ji. Sekarang utamakan sampai di pesawat du-AH!" Rupanya Jihoon masih sulit dikendalikan, yang berujung Soonyoung dijadikan korban tingkah bar-bar dari sang kekasih. Dalam hati Soonyoung merutuk dan bersumpah meminta imbalan yang setara dengan rasa panas di kulit kepalanya pada Mingyu.

Sang tersangka utama kerusuhan liburan ini hanya berjalan dalam diam memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sudah berjalan di depan.

Atensinya terputus ketika ia merasakan rangkulan di bahu kanannya, "Berusahalah sekali lagi, ini kesempatan terakhirmu memperbaiki hubungan absurd yang kekanakan yang kalian jalani. Aku tak akan bertanggung jawab dengan rengekanmu, karena kami di sini sudah sangat banyak membantu dalam perkembangan hubunganmu dengan Wonwoo, sisanya ada padamu." Rentetan kata yang Seungcheol ucapkan menampar pemikiran yang mengepul penuh di dalam kepalanya.

 _Sayangnya aku merasa sudah kalah sebelum bertarung Hyung, aku dan dia adalah kontradiksi tidak terbatas._

"Ne, Hyung, terimakasih." Mingyu menghela nafasnya berat mengingat hubungan yang dianggap aneh yang ia jalani dengan 'mantan' mentornya yang satu itu.

 _Aku harap ini bukan kesempatan terakhir._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hoshi-san!"

"Wonpil Hyung!"

Soonyoung melengkingkan suaranya dan memeluk pemuda di hadapannya penuh semangat. Kwon Wonpil. Salah satu dari sekian pemuda tampan di garis keturunan keluarga Kwon yang kini berdiri gagah di antara mereka. Wajahnya kental oriental dengan garis rahang tegas, dadanya bidang, matanya mengkilat tajam, lesung pipi dalam, dan dapat dipastikan bahwa terdapat enam kotak di permukaan perutnya. Satu lagi ia memiliki kaki jenjang yang menjadikan ia lelaki terjangkung di keluarga besarnya dengan tinggi 6 kaki atau lebih tepatnya 190 sentimeter. Jika dideskripsikan lebih lanjut, kata sempurna pantas diberikan untuk Kwon Wonpil, bahkan seorang Jeon Wonwoo nyaris bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Oke, fakta satu ini kita simpan dahulu.

"Yang ku tahu dari Imo, Hyung masih di Paris kan minggu ini? Kenapa bisa di sini?" tanya Soonyoung setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku menyelesaikan tugas akhir semester ku dengan cepat ketika mendengar kau dan teman-temanmu berkunjung ke sini. Kau tahu, bersenang-senang dengan orang Korea lebih menyenangkan, bahkan orang-orang di Jepang pun terasa berbeda."

"Omong-omong kau menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupmu di tanah Jepang Hyung, dasar."

Wonpil hanya tertawa renyah mendengar gerutuan adik sepupunya, dan tawanya terhenti saat pandangannya terpusat ke arah dimana Wonwoo berdiri. Ia tersenyum kecil dan dari maniknya tergambar perasaan pedih. Mingyu yang berdiri tepat di belakang Wonwoo merasakan tatapan yang Wonpil berikan terlalu intens, bahkan ia dapat merasakan pandangan dari Wonpil membuat roma di tengkuknya ikut meremang.

"Sambil menunggu mobil jemputan, ku rasa kau bisa memperkenalkan wajah asing teman-temanmu."

"Ah ya, ini Jihoon, kau tahu dia siapa, dan itu Seungcheol Hyung dan Jeonghan Hyung, senior di sekolahku. Lalu yang bukan berwajah oriental di sana Hansol atau Vernon, terserah mau memanggil apa. Kemudian yang norak dengan pakaian _One Piece_ itu Mingyu, dan terakhir kau sudah sangat mengenalnya Hyung." Soonyoung mengakhiri pengenalannya dengan senyum main-main ke arah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membuat matanya berukuran maksimal, memperingatkan Soonyoung untuk tidak menyinggung hal lain lebih jauh. Pipinya sedikit memerah ketika sorot mata Wonpil intens memperhatikannya. Wonpil yang sebelumnya berjarak cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, kini berjalan mendekat. Derap kakinya yang lambat bertolak belakang dengan dentum jantung Wonwoo yang cepat.

"Mingyu-ssi, salam kenal. Ku harap kita dapat cepat akrab, aku juga penggemar _One Piece,_ " terang Wonpil dengan senyuman lima jarinya.

"Woah.. Aku tak menyangka Wonpil-ssi juga menyukainya! Sudah ku bilangkan hanya orang-orang keren yang menyukai _One piece_! Dengar itu Vernon!" Mingyu terlihat seperti anak anjing ketika mendapatkan kawan dengan kegemaran yang sama.

Di antara perbincangan Wonpil dan Mingyu, Wonwoo terdiam di tempatnya.

'Dia mengacuhkanku?' batin Wonwoo. Wajahnya kian memerah mengetahui bahwa Wonpil lebih tertarik berkenalan dengan Mingyu dibandingkan sekedar menyapanya.

 _Puk_

"Lama tak jumpa Woo-chan." Wonwoo menarik kata-katanya, ia bersumpah lebih baik Wonpil mengacuhkannya dibanding harus menatap matanya dalam jarak kurang dari 20 senti. Tangan hangat Wonpil masih setia di surainya, bahkan kini dengan kurang ajarnya ia mengacak rambut Wonwoo.

Soonyoung hanya berdecih melihat ekspresi Wonwoo seperti anak gadis yang baru saja mendapat ciuman pertamanya. Bahkan setelah saudara sepupunya dan teman-teman yang lain beranjak mendekat pada mobil jemputannya, Wonwoo masih setia seperti orang linglung.

"Bagaimana? Sudah resmi belok kepada kakak angkatanmu?"

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal ketika mendapati Soonyoung memanasinya pada kondisi dirinya sudah panas akibat pacuan jatungnya.

"Bukan urusanmu sialan."

"Hmm.. elakan kesekian kali dari seseorang yang bermasturbasi dengan memanggil nama Wonpil Hyung." Demi Tuhan Wonwoo ingin merobek bibir Soonyoung, apalagi seringai itu sungguh memuakkan!

"Ku peringatkan untuk tidak membahas hal itu-"

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu Won. Bahkan anak kecilpun tahu kau tidak tertarik dengan perempuan lagi setelah kau dicampakkan kekasihmu, atau harus ku katakan kau belok setelah ciuman pertama mu diambil oleh laki-laki?"

BUGH.

Satu pukulan keras yang Wonwoo layangkan tak cukup menggambarkan kekesalannya. Wonwoo bersumpah merutuki kebodohannya melupakan satu fakta bahwa Wonpil adalah kerabat dekat Soonyoung. _Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada liburan menyenangkan di Jepang Won._

Tangannya masih setia meremat kerah Soonyoung kuat, tak ia pedulikan teman-temannya ataupun orang-orang di sekitarnya yang panik melihat pertengkaran tiba-tiba antaranya dan Soonyoung.

"Ya! Aku memang gay, puas kau!" desis Wonwoo tajam.

"Hshh.. dan saranku segeralah ikuti kata hatimu. Sudah terlalu lama kau mempertaruhkan banyak hati Won. Jangan menyesal jika mereka lelah denganmu. Sial sakit sekali bodoh." Soonyoung mendorong dada Wonwoo setelah ia mengecap karat di lidahnya. Ia belum siap mendapat pukulan keras dari Wonwoo lagi.

Melihat aura tak mengenakkan di awal liburan mereka, Soonyoung lantas mendekat ke teman-temannya sambil pura-pura kesakitan dan tertawa layaknya orang bodoh. Ia terus membual mengatakan bahwa itu bukanlah pertengkaran serius, hanya efek _badmood_ Wonwoo dan kejahilannya. Jihoon adalah orang pertama yang mengomelinya sambil memukul pelan bibirnya yang sobek akibat pukulan Wonwoo. "Sudah ku katakan, kalau bercanda itu pakai otak Hosh!"

"Aduh! Iya! Sudah-sudah, tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tenang saja, nanti kita akan berbaikan. Aku berjanji, nanti malam sudah baikan, biarkan Wonwoo sendiri dulu."

Di antara kesibukan mereka menata barang bawaan, ada dua orang yang terdiam dalam dunianya masing-masing. Iya, dua orang, Wonwoo dengan segala kekesalannya, dan Mingyu. Mungkin Wonwoo dan Soonyoung mengira semua temannya sibuk dengan barang bawaan mereka, namun mereka melupakan Mingyu yang selalu tertarik dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Wonwoo.

Mingyu mendengar semuanya. Dari awal hingga akhir bualan Soonyoung, ia mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

 _Elakan kesekian kali dari seseorang yang bermasturbasi dengan memanggil nama Wonpil Hyung._

Bahkan dapat ia pastikan suara Soonyoung masih terfrekuensi dengan jelas, seperti sengaja ditusukkan ke gendang telinganya. Tak perlu ditanya seberapa kacaunya Mingyu, segala rencana murahan yang ia bentuk selama perjalanan kini terasa lebih murahan. Namun di tengah segala kericuhan yang terbentuk di gaung pikirannya, ia menemukan sepercik perasaan bahagia yang gila.

 _Wonwoo menyukai laki-laki._

Dari situ ia mendapatkan sedikit petunjuk untuk dirinya. Namun tidak sepenuhnya ia menemukan arahan yang jelas, ia masih harus memastikan hal itu dari bibir Wonwoo sendiri. Paling tidak ia memiliki sepersekian persen untuk kembali memperjuangkan perasaannya.

 _Hanya buat Wonwoo melupakan Wonpil, dan buat ia jatuh pada Kim Mingyu._

Mingyu tersenyum kecil saat pemikiran itu terlintas sesaat. Ini gila.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Penginapan milik keluarga Kwon yang akan mereka tempati sepekan ke depan tak ubahnya seperti rumah-rumah tradisional Jepang di anime yang kerap mereka lihat. Namun, pada tiap kamarnya sudah tersentuh arsitektur modern, dengan kamar mandi dalam dan dua buah single bed di Wonpil penginapan ini disebut juga Minka yang mengusung tema minimalis modern secara arsitektur. Di balik rumah ini juga tersedia onsen (pemandian air panas) pribadi, maupun kolam renang pribadi yang membuat mereka tak sabar mendinginkan diri di tengah suhu panas ini.

Soonyoung menjadi orang pertama yang berbaring dengan hebohnya di atas tatami yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Sedangkan Seungcheol berlari ke sana kemari berencana memilih kamar yang dirasa paling luas untuk ditempati.

"Akhirnya liburan!"

"Soonyoung ah, dimana barang belanjaan kita tadi?"

Pertanyaan Jeonghan membuat kegiatan berguling Soonyoung terhenti.

"Oh! Masih di mobil Hyung, sebentar-"

"Biar aku saja yang ambilkan," ucap Wonwoo memotong ucapannya.

"Oh? Oke.. Sekalian tolong carikan Wonpil Hyung ya Won, ku rasa ada sedikit masalah dengan kompor kita."

Manik matanya sedikit bergetar ketika mendengar nama Wonpil dari bibir Jeonghan. Dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk kikuk dan segera meninggalkan Washitsu (ruang tamu utama).

"Aku sedikit penasaran dengan hubungan Wonpil dan Wonwoo, kau tahu sesuatu young?"

Soonyoung mendudukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum penuh makna ke arah Jeonghan, "Ku sarankan jangan membahas hal itu di hadapan Wonwoo jika tak ingin wajahmu menjadi 'semakin tampan' hyung."

"Eoh?"

"Sudahlah aku mau mencari Jihoon dulu, sejak tadi ia menghilang, bye Hyung."

"Aku yakin Soonyoung mengetahui sesuatu diantara mereka, aku harus mencari tahu ini," ujar Jeonghan seraya mencari keberadaan Seungcheol.

Di lain sisi, Wonwoo yang sedang mencari barang di bagasi belakang van terdiam sepersekian detik melihat pemandangan yang sedikit janggal. Mingyu dengan nyenyaknya tertidur di bahu Wonpil Hyung. Bahkan hanya mengandalkan matanya yang rabun jauh pun ia masih melihat jelas senyuman yang terlukis di bibir Wonpil. Senyuman itu membawa cubitan kecil di hatinya tanpa Wonwoo sadari.

Wonpil dan Mingyu.

Perpaduan yang sama sekali tidak ia sangka selama hidupnya, yang sama-sama memporakporandakan kedamaian dari Wonwoo.

"Woo-chan! Sedang apa kau?" Lamunannya terpecah dengan keberadaan Wonpil yang sudah berdiri menjulang di sampingnya.

"Oh? A-aku sedang mencari belanjaan Jeonghan Hyung."

"Mau ku bantu? Sepertinya kau sama lelahnya dengan Mingyu di depan sana."

Wonwoo hanya melirik ke kursi tengah van dimana Mingyu masih tertidur dengan jaket Wonpil tersampir di sisi kepalanya. Tunggu, jaket Wonpil?

Melihat Wonwoo yang tidak mengacuhkan perkataannya, Wonpil mengacak rambut Wonwoo gemas.

'Mengapa bocah ini selalu menggemaskan?' batin Wonpil.

Sedangkan Wonwoo yang menerima serangan mendadak itu hanya merengut dan mencubit pipi Wonpil. Merasa terlalu gemas dengan Wonwoo, ia tarik lengan Wonwoo dan memeluk tubuh Wonwoo erat. Sesaat pipinya menghangat dan diam-diam Wonwoo tersenyum di balik bahu tegap Hyung kesayangannya.

"Kau tahu Woo-chan, ketika Hoshi-san mengatakan kalian akan berkunjung, hal yang paling ingin aku lakukan adalah memelukmu. Sungguh aku merindukan adik kecilku ini. Adik kecilku yang galak namun menggemaskan, yang selalu menggigitku jika-AH!"

"Hehehe." Senyuman polos dengan hidung bangir yang merengut adalah kelemahan Wonpil terhadap Wonwoo. Hal yang selalu ia lihat yang menjadi kebiasaan setelah dengan ganasnya Wonwoo menggigit bahunya jahil.

"Jangan harap aku akan mengucapkan hal yang serupa kepadamu Hyung."

"Oh? Begitukah kelakuanmu setelah 2 tahun tidak bertemu denganku?"

Pelukan mereka terasa semakin hangat setelah diiringi kekehan ringan dari Wonwoo.

"Ehem."

"Oh? Mingyu-ssi kau sudah bangun?" Wonpil melepaskan pelukan hangat itu setelah dehaman terdengar dari arah barat mereka.

"Hm.. Terimakasih Hyung untuk jaketmu, omong-omong sedang apa kalian?"

"Oh? Ini bisakah kau membantu kami membawa barang belanjaan ini ke penginapan?"

"Baiklah."

Pada perjalanan ke penginapan suasana sedikit terasa canggung, di antara mereka bertiga, tidak ada yang mempunyai niatan untuk membuka percakapan di antara mereka. Mingyu memperhatikan Wonwoo yang berjalan bersisihan di sampingnya. Beberapa kali tangan mereka bersentuhan dan membuat euphoria yang aneh menyerang jantungnya.

"Besok malam, kalian ada rencana ke mana?" Wonpil menengok mereka berdua di balik bahunya sambil melangkah mendahului mereka berdua.

"Ku rasa belum ada rencana Wonpil-ssi."

"Aku ingin mengajak kalian ke tempat rahasia di penginapan ini, dan aku yakin kalian akan menyukainya. Ada kolam renang _outdoor_ di belakang penginapan, dan yang membuat ini spesial adalah dari sana kalian akan melihat kunang-kunang beterbangan."

"Ayo ke sana!"

"Ayo ke sana!"

Ucapan serentak dari Mingyu maupun Wonwoo menciptakan kekehan gemas dari Wonpil. Sedangkan Wonwoo maupun Mingyu saling berpandangan dengan semu merah di masing-masing wajah.

"Ku rasa kalian memiliki ikatan yang unik."

"Hyung, jangan menjadi menyebalkan seperti sepupumu."

Si jangkung Kim tersenyum melihat wajah merengut Wonwoo. Ia tepuk bahu Wonwoo pelan dan membuat gesture menyuruh Wonwoo tersenyum. Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mendengus. Namun ia diam-diam tersenyum, dalam hatinya ia merasakan perasaan aneh dengan keberadaan kedua orang di sampingnya ini.

'Benarkan, Wonpil dan Mingyu merupakan perpaduan yang buruk.'

Iya, buruk untuk hatimu Wonwoo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dari awal perkenalannya dengan Wonpil, Mingyu tidak pernah memandang Wonpil sebagai saingan dalam mendapatkan Wonwoo. Ia percaya, dari tatapan Wonpil kepada Wonwoo hanyalah tatapan sayang kepada adik kecilnya. Terbukti dari rencana Mingyu untuk menjauhkan Wonwoo dari Wonpil terasa sangat mudah. Ia rasa dewi fortuna sedang memihaknya, dilihat dari Wonpil yang sedari tadi memilih menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Bahkan ketika saat di van, Wonpil memilih duduk bersamanya dibandingkan Wonwoo yang sama-sama memiliki kursi kosong di sisinya. Mungkin Wonpil tidak sedekat itu dengan Wonwoo pikirnya. Namun ada satu hal yang ia lupakan, Mingyu terlalu berfokus dengan menjauhkan Wonpil dan Wonwoo, tidak memperhatikan misi 'membuat Wonwoo jatuh padanya'.

"Kau melamun, ada masalah?" suara Wonpil memecahkan lamunannya.

"Hm? Tidak ada masalah Wonpil-ssi."

"Untukmu," Wonpil menawarkan sekaleng soda dingin sambil mendudukkan diri di samping Mingyu.

"Terimakasih Wonpil-ssi."

"Ah mulai saat ini jangan panggil aku dengan terlalu formal, panggil saja Won Hyung kalau kau mau. Anggap saja soda itu menjadi traktiran pertama pertemanan kita."

"Baiklah Won Hyung."

Mereka yang duduk di teras di tengah larutnya malam, dengan suara jangkrik mengisi keheningan di antara mereka sesaat, bukan karena canggung namun mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kau tidak tidur Gyu? Ah ya aku baru ingat kau tertidur sepanjang perjalanan. Hahaha.."

"Hyung, masalah itu aku minta maaf, pasti lenganmu pegal ya? Sebagai gantinya kau boleh meminta 1 permintaan padaku."

"Ya! Kau kira aku selemah itu, lagi pula aku sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan itu dari seseorang yang sangat kusayangi."

"Eoh? Pacarmu Hyung?"

Wonpil tersenyum masam, dan berkata "Semoga ia masih menganggapku demikian."

"Maaf Hyung, bukan maksudku menyinggung itu."

"Bukan masalah, hidup harus berjalan bukan? Jika memang jodoh, tidak akan kemana," Jujur saja Mingyu sedikit terpana dengan senyum dewasa dari Wonpil.

'Aku ingin tumbuh besar seperti Wonpil Hyung, sungguh keren,' batin Mingyu.

"Gyu? Halo?"

Kibasan tangan Wonpil menyadarkan Mingyu dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa Hyung?"

"Sepertinya kau memang sedang banyak pikiran," kekeh Wonpil.

"Sepertinya," jawab Mingyu sambil menghela nafas.

"Wonwoo."

Mingyu sontak mengalihkan atensinya ke arah Wonpil yang mengeja nama Wonwoo.

"Menurutmu Wonwoo orang yang seperti apa?" tanya Wonpil.

Seketika gejolak kecil di hati Mingyu kembali menyala, "Dia kejam, misterius tapi dia orang yang baik."

"Menurutku dia sosok paling menawan dan rapuh."

"Eoh?"

"Tidak kah kau merasa ingin melindungi kucing kecil itu?"

"Aku yakin jika Wonwoo mendengar hal itu, kau tidak akan selamat Hyung."

"Hahaha.. Dia hanya terlalu terobsesi menjadi orang yang keren, padahal dia sangat manis."

Mingyu terkekeh dan menyesap soda yang ada di tangannya.

"Hyung sangat dekat dengan Wonwoo ya?"

Wonpil tersenyum dan memandang langit yang bersih dari bintang, hanya rembulan yang menemani mereka.

"Ku rasa begitu, namun dia masih sedikit menutup diri padaku. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Mingyu tersenyum masam dan berkata, "Mungkin hanya aku yang menganggap kami dekat, sedangkan dia hanya menganggap aku pengganggu yang sangat ia benci."

"Apakah kau menyukai Wonwoo Gyu?"

Mingyu terdiam, raut wajahnya kali ini tidak mudah terbaca. Ia hanya berdeham membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering.

"Ya, aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya."

Wonpil tersenyum pahit ketika mendengar ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Mingyu, namun tak disadari oleh Mingyu yang larut dengan dunianya.

Sebagian hatinya menuntut untuk menekan bunga di hatinya, dan tubuhnya bergerak membelai rambut Mingyu, "Berusahalah untuk membahagiakannya, Woo-chan adik tersayangku."

Mingyu tersenyum dan memeluk Wonpil, ia merasa menemukan sosok kakak yang dapat menenangkannya. "Terimakasih Hyung."

Wonwoo menahan nafasnya hampir satu menit lamanya, pipinya memanas tanpa ia sadari dan ia mengumpat pelan sambil meninggalkan dua sosok adam di teras penginapan mereka.

"Kimbab sialan!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hari kedua mereka di Jepang tidak mereka sia-siakan untuk sekedar berada di penginapan. Seharian ini mereka habiskan untuk berwisata kuliner di sekitar penginapan serta kunjungan ke Akuarium Churaumi. Akuarium Churaumi ini merupakan akuarium terbesar kedua di dunia yang membuat bibir mereka mengeluarkan suara 'Waahh' tiada henti. Terutama Mingyu yang sejak tadi bersemangat memfoto semua objek yang ada di hadapannya. Atau perlu ku ralat bukan semua objek, namun satu objek. Benar, objek itu adalah Wonwoo dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Mingyu! Fotokan kami dengan lumba-lumba itu!" seru Seungcheol mengganggu kegiatan Mingyu.

"Ck. Satu foto lima ribu won ya!"

"Anak ini memang!"

"Baik, baik Choi-nim, berhenti mengumpatiku."

Setelah beberapa potret foto mereka abadikan, Mingyu kembali ke kegiatan awal yakni memfoto Wonwoo diam-diam. Namun, lensanya menangkap Wonpil dalam jarak sangat dekat.

"Jangan memfotonya diam-diam saja, sini aku fotokan kalian berdua."

"E-eoh Hyung?"

"Woo-chan! Kemari, ayo foto bersama!"

Wonwoo mendekat dalam diam, namun jantungnya sudah berdegup hingga rasanya jatuh ke lambungnya.

Pertanyaannya adalah degupan itu untuk siapa, Wonwoo?

"Sana Gyu! Berdirilah di samping Wonwoo."

Mingyu tersenyum malu-malu di samping Wonwoo dan dengan keberanian dari mana, ia letakkan lengannya di bahu Wonwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya diam dan tidak merasa terganggu. Sepertinya Wonwoo sudah tidak marah lagi dengan dirinya, pikir Mingyu.

"Wonpil-Hyung ikut berfoto sana! Biar aku fotokan kalian," seru Soonyoung.

Wonpil memposisikan dirinya di samping Wonwoo, sehingga posisi Wonwoo berada di antara dua tiang manusia tampan. Wonpil juga merangkul Wonwoo, dan ia letakkan lengannya di atas tangan Mingyu yang ada di bahu Wonwoo.

Diam-diam, Soonyoung mengambil foto candid mereka bertiga. Dari lima foto yang ia ambil, ada satu foto yang paling berbeda dari semua foto. Wonpil tersenyum sangat lembut ke arah..

"Mereka sungguh rumit," seringai Soonyoung.

Sepulang mereka dari Akuarium, Soonyoung memperhatikan gerak-gerik Wonpil yang menggoda Wonwoo sepanjang perjalanan. Hingga Jihoon menyadari ada hal aneh yang kekasihnya rasakan.

"Ada masalah apa Hosh?"

"Ah, tidak apa, hanya memikirkan adegan drama yang akhir-akhir ini ku tonton."

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau menonton drama?"

"Entah, aku pun tak tahu," ucap Soonyoung sambil mengelus pipi Jihoon.

Sesampainya mereka di penginapan, Wonpil menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Hingga Mingyu mendapatkan pesan singkat dari Wonpil untuk pergi ke kolam rahasia yang ia janjikan.

 _From : Won Hyung_

 _Gyu, bisakah kau menemaniku minum? Aku ada di kolam rahasia.._

 _Kolam itu ada di dekat gudang penyimpanan. Dari sana kau akan menemukan lorong kecil, ikuti jalan setapak itu._

 _PS: Aku sudah menangkap beberapa kunang-kunang di sini._

Mingyu yang menerima pesan itu tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Lantas ia menghampiri kamar Jihoon-Wonwoo, berniat mengajak Wonwoo turut serta bersama mereka.

"Jihoon-ah, Wonwoo dimana?"

"Ku lihat ia pergi, katanya mau ke kolam pemandian."

"Oh okay."

Mingyu mengarahkan kakinya ringan ke kolam yang Wonpil maksud. Memang benar, kolam ini sangat indah, dengan kunang-kunang di sekeliling mereka. Wonpil yang mendudukan diri membelakanginya, sibuk dengan ponsel dan foto yang ia genggam.

"Won Hyung?"

"Oh Gyu? Kemarilah, airnya segar, cocok untuk malam ini yang panas. Hahahaha.."

Mingyu lantas melepas kaos serta celananya, dan menyisakan celana pendek hitam yang lumayan ketat.

"Wahh.. segarnya.."

Mingyu tersenyum dan membasahi rambutnya dengan aliran air yang ada di sisi kanannya.

"Wahh.. Hyung! Badanmu terbentuk dengan sangat keren! Lain kali ajaklah aku untuk membentuk kotak-kotak itu juga," seru Mingyu saat melihat abs yang terbentuk di perut Wonpil.

Wonpil terkekeh dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bahu Mingyu.

Mingyu merasa Wonpil malam ini sedikit aneh, terutama skinship yang tiba-tiba ini."Ah! Apakah Won Hyung sudah melihat Wonwo? Ah Hyung, kau mabuk ya?"

"Wonwoo? Hah, lupakanlah dulu kucing manis itu Gyu."

"Maksudmu Hyung?"

"Kau diamlah, kepala ku pusing. Cukup temani aku dan dengarkan ceritaku saja."

Mingyu menelan ludahnya gugup ketika mendengar nada bicara Wonpil yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Apalagi Wonpil berbicara tepat di tengkuknya, dengan deru nafas Wonpil yang terasa sangat panas sekarang.

"Ini, Yunjae, dia sangat manis," Mingyu melirik foto yang sedari tadi Wonpil genggam.

DEG

'Kenapa mirip sekali dengan wajahku?!' batin Mingyu.

"Kami sudah menjalin hubungan selama 3 tahun lamanya. Kau tahu? Dia adalah alasan aku menolak pernyataan cinta Wonwoo."

'Fakta apa lagi ini?!'

Mingyu hanya mampu mengatur deru nafasnya sambil memperhatikan kondisi sekitarnya waspada.

Wonpil yang dikendalikan oleh alkohol mulai bertindak lebih agresif dari yang Mingyu kira. Tangannya melingkar dengan posesif pada pinggang Mingyu, dan Mingyu bersumpah hawa panas yang ia rasakan bukanlah tanda ia menginginkan Wonpil juga, namun ia marah dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Yunjae, wajahnya tidak lebih manis dari Wonwoo. Tapi, dia hangat, sangat hangat.. sepertimu."

Keringat mengalir melalui pelipis Mingyu.

'SIALAN! KONDISI APA INI?!'

"Tapi dia mengkhianatiku Gyu, ia mengkhianati perasaan tulusku," ucap Wonpil sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Mingyu.

Sedetik Mingyu menghela nafas lega, dan berencana untuk beranjak dari kolam. Belum saja salah satu kakinya menapak pada sisi pinggir kolam, tubuhnya ditarik kuat-kuat oleh sepupu Soonyoung ini. Hal yang lebih mengerikan ialah, ia jatuh tepat pada pangkuan Wonpil.

"H-Hyung?"

"Sstt.. Biarkan seperti ini Gyu. Hanya malam ini saja, biarkan Yunjae menguasaiku."

"T-tapi Hyung, aku bukan Yunjae! Walaupun ku akui kami mirip, tapi sadarlah Hyung! aku Min-"

"Yunjae-yah~" Wonpil memeluk pinggangnya erat dan bisa Mingyu rasakan tangan nista yang mulai mengelus sesuatu yang tidak semestinya disentuh. Hal gila lain adalah ia merasakan sesuatu menusuk pahanya di bawah sana.

'INI SIAGA EMPAT TANPA SIAGA SATU!'

Mingyu memukul pipi Wonpil keras-keras berusaha melarikan diri dari tubuh titan di hadapannya. Bisa Mingyu dengar, tulang rahang Wonpil yang bergesekkan entah bergeser atau tidak.

"Maafkan aku Won Hyung, tapi aku masih menyayangi lubangku!"

Lantas Mingyu keluar dari kolam secepat yang ia bisa.

'INI ADALAH LIBURAN TERBURUKKU! BRENGSEK!' batin Mingyu.

Sebelum Mingyu berhasil keluar dari lorong sempit itu, sosok menyeramkan dari Wonpil mencekal tangannya dan mendorongnya di lantai keras. Lantas Wonpil menindih Mingyu yang badannya tak lebih besar darinya.

"SIALAN HYUNG! AKU BUKAN MANTAN-"

 _PLAK_

Kondisi keduanya kini serupa, bibir bengkak dengan lebam dan darah di ujungnya.

Mata Mingyu masih menatap nyalang Wonpil antara marah dan tidak percaya dengan sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

"TOLONG! TO-"

"Diam sayang, ku tak ingin ada yang mengganggu kita."

Yang bisa Mingyu lakukan hanyalah memberontak dan memukul apa pun yang bisa ia pukul.

'SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!'

To Be Continued..

Btw, lagi-lagi cuma bisa memohon maaf buat semua yang menunggu FF ini..

Maafkan kalau semakin tidak karuan, jika ingin marah, kesal, kolom PM terbuka :)

Maaf Gyu, kau ku nistakan :*

Setelah bertapa menghilangkan rasa insecure ini, aku memutuskan melanjutkan FF ini entah dalam keadaan amburadul atau enggak, yang pasti ga mau bikin readernim 'tergantung' lagi. Semoga feel cerita ini tidak sepenuhnya mati yah :((

Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya buat temen-temen yang support waktu saya terserang bukan hanya writers block, tapi sudah stress baik di RL maupun enggak. Huhuhuhu Biggest Hug and Kiss for u all!

Tidak lagi meminta vote maupun comment, karna saya tau diri :'v (ya iyalah, udah PHP setahun, nongol2 minta voment, mau lu apa?!*plak*)

Ya udah itu aja, silahkan ditunggu untuk next chapter, kali ini gak bakal lama, mentok seminggu ^^ Thankseu~

Sign,

jeonwoNUDE_17


	11. Chapter 9 : Ended in Vain?

'INI ADALAH LIBURAN TERBURUKKU! BRENGSEK!' batin Mingyu.

Sebelum Mingyu berhasil keluar dari lorong sempit itu, sosok menyeramkan dari Wonpil mencekal tangannya dan mendorongnya di lantai keras. Lantas Wonpil menindih Mingyu yang badannya tak lebih besar darinya.

"SIALAN HYUNG! AKU BUKAN MANTAN-"

 _PLAK_

Kondisi keduanya kini serupa, bibir bengkak dengan lebam dan darah di ujungnya.

Mata Mingyu masih menatap nyalang Wonpil antara marah dan tidak percaya dengan sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

"TOLONG! TO-"

"Diam sayang, ku tak ingin ada yang mengganggu kita."

Yang bisa Mingyu lakukan hanyalah memberontak dan memukul apa pun yang bisa ia pukul.

'SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!'

Deru nafas berat dari keduanya membuat situasi tidak kian membaik, sebaliknya, rontaan yang Mingyu lakukan membuat keduanya semakin panas dengan gesekan aneh dari permukaan kulit keduanya. Bibir kasar Wonpil yang telah menyentuh leher jenjang Mingyu tak ubahnya membawa serangan impuls hormon ke pusat organ reproduksinya.

"Arghh! BRENGSEK JANGAN MEMBEKAS!"

Menangis. Mingyu ingin menangis meluapkan semua kesialan yang menimpanya, namun ia masih dikuasai akal sehatnya untuk menahan bulir air mata sial itu. Ia menyadari betul jika ia menangis, Wonpil akan semakin bersemangat mewujudkan keinginannya untuk memperawani lubang sucinya.

"Ahhnn.. Aku bersump-ahh, akan menghhh"

BUGH

Ketiga kalinya Mingyu memukul rahang Wonpil, dan kali ini Mingyu berhasil menarik pergelangan tangannya dan menguncinya dalam seperhitungan detik. Ia duduki punggung Wonpil dan salah satu kakinya menginjak tengkuk Wonpil.

"Jangan sekali-kali memancingku untuk meremukkan kepalamu Wonpil-ssi," desis Mingyu dingin.

Sayup-sayup terdengar derap langkah dari ujung lorong.

"Ya Kim Mingyu! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK?!" Wonwoo berlari mendekat dan mendorong Mingyu yang masih diselimuti emosi.

Wonwoo yang kalut dengan keadaan Wonpil lantas membawa kepala Wonpil bersandar di pangkuannya."Demi Tuhan, dimana otakmu sialan! Wonpil Hyung, kau masih sadar?!"

Bukan ini. Bukan kejadian ini yang Mingyu harapkan. Bukan pandangan benci itu yang ia inginkan.

Mingyu menutup matanya, menahan segala emosi yang kian tertimbun yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Marah. Bagaimana bisa ia yang disalahkan dalam kondisi ini?!

"Ya Kim Mingyu!"

BUGH.

Mingyu rasa ia mulai familiar dengan sakit yang ia alami. Bukan sakit dari luka yang merobek kulitnya, bukan. Tapi sakit yang menjalar di relung hatinya.

"Y-Yunjae-ah," erang Wonpil yang masih dikendalikan alkohol.

Wonwoo yang mendengar erangan lirih itu segera mendekat dan membantu Wonpil untuk menopang tubuhnya. Pergerakannya terhenti kala Wonpil menyengkram pipinya kuat hingga membekas.

"Argh!"

"Menyingkir dariku brengsek! Jangan rebut Yunjae dariku"pekik Wonpil kian menggila. Benar, alkohol membuat dirimu menjadi orang yang berbeda.

Jangan tanya seberapa murka Mingyu melihat Wonwoo yang terhempas di sisi kirinya, namun murkanya tidak sejalan dengan tenaga yang tersisa di tubuhnya. Entah ia tak tahu sudah yang keberapa kali ia dihempaskan di lantai oleh Wonpil. Masa bodoh, karena saat ini yang ada di pikirannya bukan lagi dirinya, namun Wonwoo.

"Yu-Yunjae jangan tinggal-"

BUGH!

Tubuh raksasa itu terhuyung ke sisi kanannya setelah segelas bir besar menghantam kepalanya. Wonwoo -sang pelaku- memandang benci Wonpil dan segera menarik Mingyu beranjak dari tempatnya. Umpatan demi umpatan tak membuat emosi dari keduanya kian mereda, apalagi melihat Wonpil yang dalam kondisi mengenaskan masih sempat mengejar mereka.

'SIALAN, DIA BUKAN MANUSIA!'

Tak ada tempat untuk mereka pergi. Wonwoo yang panik menarik lengan Mingyu untuk bersembunyi di lemari persediaan handuk. Sudah tak ia pikirkan betapa sesaknya tempat persembunyian mereka, yang penting mereka selamat.

"Sepertinya ini bukan tempat yang tepat Won."

"Kalau begitu keluar sana! Dan nikmati malammu bersama Wonpil Hyung."

'CTAK'

"Suara apa itu?" bisik Mingyu.

Wonwoo yang mencoba mendorong pintu lemari menjadi kian panik ketika pintu tersebut tak kunjung terbuka. "Shit!"

"Jadi kita terkunci?" tanya Mingyu retoris.

"..."

"Sudah ku bilang ini bukan tempat yang tepat, karna ku lihat kunci lemari di penginapan ini tidak seperti kunci pada umumnya. Lemari ini masih menggunakan penahan bambu di sisi luarnya, dan sepertinya penahan itu lepas. Tara! Dan kita terjebak."

"Bahkan lebam seperti itu pun kau masih bisa menggerakkan bibirmu lincah eoh? Ingin ku tambah lagi Kim?!" desis Wonwoo tajam.

"Em.. menurutmu kapan kita bisa keluar dari sini?" tanya Mingyu sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Besok pagi, para karyawan di penginapan ini pasti berkunjung untuk bersih-bersih."

Batin Wonwoo sudah menangis menyesali keputusannya untuk berlibur bersama orang-orang ini. Terjebak bersama Mingyu dalam kondisi dirinya tanpa busana, hanya boxer pendek dan bathrobe bukan pilihan yang baik. Apalagi kondisi Mingyu lebih mengenaskan, celana boxer dan tunggu, sesuatu di balik boxer Mingyu sedang membangun tenda rupanya.

Pipinya memanas dan aliran darahnya melaju kian cepat hingga cuping telinga dan lehernya turut memerah.

"Cabul! Tutupi barangmu itu Kimbab!" seru Wonwoo sambil melempar handuk yang ada ke wajah Mingyu.

"Bukan aku yang cabul! Sepupu sial Soonyoung yang sudah menodaiku Jeon!" gerutu Mingyu seraya menutupi 'barang kebanggaannya'.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan hingga Wonpil berbuat seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya menerima undangannya lewat pesan yang ia kirimkan untuk berendam bersama, tapi ketika aku sampai, ia sudah mabuk dan mengoceh tentang mantan kekasihnya! Dan tiba-tiba dia menyerangku!"

"Kau dikirimi pesan oleh Wonpil Hyung? Sedangkan aku tidak? Heol," bisik Wonwoo tak percaya.

"Kau berbicara apa?"

"Tidak, lupakan saja."

"Aku bersumpah akan membentuk badanku setelah ini dan memotong rambutku! Enak saja ia menganggapku bottom olehnya!" sungut Mingyu masih belum terima bahwa ia sudah dilecehkan.

"Hei Jeon, tatap aku. Memangnya aku cocok untuk dijadikan bottom?!"

Wonwoo menatap datar Mingyu. Rambut basah, kulit tan, rahang tegas, badan yang lumayan kekar, dan wajah tampan. Eh?

"E-Ehm.. menurutmu bagaimana keadaan Wonpil Hyung sekarang?" tanya Wonwoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo pias," Bahkan dalam kondisi seperti ini kau masih mengkhawatirkan lelaki brengsek itu Jeon?! Aku yang hampir diperkosa dan dianiaya, kau pun sudah dipukul olehnya!"

"Maksudku apakah dia masih mencari kita atau-"

"Sebegitu besarnya rasa sukamu itu Jeon? Bahkan kau tak mengkhawatirkanku sama sekali."

"H-hah? Berhenti membual Kim. Apa yang harus ku khawatirkan ketika dirimu ada di hadapanku dan tidak berhenti mengo-ceh," ucapan itu tergantung ketika tatapan Wonwoo berhenti di wajah Mingyu yang penuh lebam. Sorot mata Mingyu mengatakan semuanya.

 _Berhenti menatapku demikian Kimbab!_

"Kau tahu? Lebam ini tak lebih sakit dari harga diriku?" Tatapan Mingyu meluluhkan raut keras yang Wonwoo pertahankan sejak tadi.

"..."

"Apalagi disalahkan di atas predikat korban yang aku dapatkan."

Mingyu bergerak perlahan dan menempatkan telapak hangatnya di atas kepala Wonwoo.

"Kau tahu Jeon?"

"..."

"Aku bahagia bisa dekat denganmu."

"..."

"Walau kau membenciku, dan ini sakit, tapi aku bahagia."

Terhipnotis. Wonwoo mati rasa dengan hembusan nafas dari Mingyu yang kian memberat. Bahkan ia tak sadar bahwa Mingyu mengecup pipinya sebelum lelaki itu jatuh tertidur di bahunya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Buncahan perasaan aneh ini membuat kupingnya berdenging, dan tidak menyadari ucapan sakral yang Mingyu utarakan. Namun Wonwoo paham, sangat paham dengan dirinya sendiri, namun tidak dengan situasi saat ini. Ia terlalu takut dengan ekspektasi dari bayangannya.

 _Apakah sudah saatnya mengakui peranmu yang sebenarnya Won? Peran yang sekian lama kau sembunyikan, bahkan dari dirimu sendiri._

"Belum, tunggulah sebentar lagi bodoh," ucapnya putus asa pada dirinya sendiri.

Mingyu yang bodoh, tidak peka, yang ia benci.

"Hei Kimbab, kau tahu, bahkan Wonpil tidak bisa melampaui dirimu yang sungguh sialan." Wonwoo menempatkan kepala Mingyu yang tertidur di pangkuannya dan memainkan rambut basah -dari keringat- milik Mingyu.

"Ku harap setelah kau mengetahui semuanya, kau tidak beralih membenciku juga."

Ia mainkan jarinya menusuk pipi Mingyu pelan. "Sepertinya aku lebih ahli dari sutradara maupun aktor drama."

Mingyu bodoh. "Kau tahu? Pukulan tadi bukan untuk membalaskan perbuatanmu kepada Wonpil. Tapi itu pukulanku yang murni kesal denganmu."

Ia sentuh perlahan bibir Mingyu yang masih membekas darah. "Bagaimana mungkin aku membela Wonpil brengsek itu ketika kau sekarat eoh? Pantas kau hampir diperkosa, kau sangat bodoh membaca situasi Kimbab."

Wonwoo tak akan pernah berani berkata demikian ketika Mingyu terjaga, ia sadari itu sepenuhnya.

"Wonpil Hyung brengsek," ucapnya ketika melihat satu bekas ruam di leher Mingyu hasil kecupan nakal Wonpil.

"Ehmm.."

Wonwoo segera menutup matanya ketika Mingyu terbangun dan mencoba duduk.

"Argh! Sialan! Brengsek ada apa denganmu Kim Mingyu?!," umpat Mingyu setelah kepalanya mencium langit-langit lemari di atasnya.

Ia usap kepalanya keras-keras berniat menghilangkan ngilu di kepala, yang sebenarnya tidak berpengaruh apa-apa.

Ah! Mingyu ingat bahwa dirinya tertidur sebentar ketika ia terjebak bersama Wonwoo di lemari dalam keadaan dirinya 'turn on'. Ia alihkan pandangan ke arah Wonwoo dan paha dalam Wonwoo tak sengaja nampak dari sela bathrobe tipis yang ia gunakan.

 _Selamat menikmati penyiksaanmu Kim Mingyu!_

Wonwoo nampak sangat indah dalam kondisi apapun. Wajahnya sangat _angelic_ apalagi ketika lelaki di hadapannya ini terbuai dengan alam mimpinya, yang berbanding terbalik ketika ia sadar sepenuhnya. Sadis namun manis.

 _Namun kau tak bisa memilikinya Kim,_ batinnya miris.

"Kau tahu Jeon? Wonhee jauh lebih cantik dan manis darimu."

Ia singkirkan anak rambut yang menjuntai menutupi wajah Wonwoo.

 _Tapi mengapa kau lebih mempesona?_ batinnya.

"Aku masih tidak paham mengapa kau tiba-tiba menangis saat itu, dan menjauh tiba-tiba."

"..."

"Bodoh Kim, Wonwoo pasti sudah muak berdekatan denganmu sepanjang hari. Maka dari itu ia marah dan memilih pulang," ucapnya putus asa.

"..."

"Wonhee mengajakku kembali padanya. Menurutmu aku harus apa?"

"..."

"Kau tahu, aku sudah jatuh hati lagi dengan seseorang yang galak dan manis." Mingyu menyandarkan kepala Wonwoo di bahunya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"..."

Memperhatikan wajah tenang Wonwoo kala tertidur membuat memori ciuman mereka kembali terlintas.

"Aku ingin berhenti, tapi aku tidak bisa."

"..."

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan Jeon?"

Mingyu merasakan _de javu._ Rasa manis bibir Wonwoo yang sedikit kasar di permukaan bibirnya. Rasa pening dari rasa putus asa atas cintanya. Ya, semua yang Mingyu rasakan masih sama seperti ciuman pertamanya dengan Wonwoo. Mingyu mencintai Wonwoo dengan tidak tertolong.

Mingyu kembali tertidur dengan posisi tidak nyamannya. Biarkan saja, asalkan ia masih bisa mendekap Wonwoo hanya untuk kali ini. Walaupun ini mimpi, Mingyu tak pernah berharap mendapat mimpi setinggi ini.

"Kimbab brengsek."

 _Bahkan setelah ia menyatakan cinta untuk Wonhee, ia masih bisa menciumku?!_

Sepertinya seseorang ada yang salah paham.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"G-gyu.. Ahn.."

Samar-samar ku dengar suara serak baritone itu. Suara ini sangat familiar, namun aku masih tidak berani membuka mataku. Ada setitik rasa penasaran yang menarikku untuk sekedar memastikan hipotesa yang terbersit di kepalaku. Tapi aku takut.

"G-gyu.."

Oke suara desahan ini sangat profokatif untukku, apalagi dengan deru nafas yang menerpa di tengkukku saat ini. Demi Tuhan jika hipotesa ini benar adanya, aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan.

Perlahan ku rasakan ratusan impuls dari otakku mempersiapkan sejuta hormon yang siap bekerja atas tubuhku. Tremor dari gejala lonjakan nafsu ini sudah terasa. Oh tidak ini terlalu berbahaya! Tapi, ah! Persetan dengan itu, aku sungguh penasaran!

DEG

"W-won? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Brengsek. Sejak kapan Wonwoo bertingkah seperti pelacur begini?!

Tunggu! Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Seingatku keadaan Wonwoo baik-baik saja, sebaliknya diriku yang gila setengah mati menahan sakit di pucuk nafsu akibat serangan nista yang ku dapatkan. Ku rasa ini juga bukanlah mimpi karena kami masih terjebak di tempat sempit ini. Sialan!

"Aghh.."

Wonwoo sialan! Bagaimana ia menyentuh tubuhnya seperti kerasukan iblis?! Tangannya yang lincah mencari kenikmatan yang bersumber di dadanya yang mulus itu membuat diriku ingin mencolok mataku sendiri. Di tambah dengan lancangnya bibirnya mendesahkan namaku.

Geraman rendah yang ku keluarkan tak ubahnya membuat Wonwoo takut ataupun sadar dengan perbuatannya. Sebaliknya ia mulai menaikkan tubuhnya ke pangkuanku.

"G-gyu? Aku pusing, tolonghh aku," Wonwoo mulai merintih sambil menyusupkan kepalanya di pundakku.

Sialan, jika seperti ini terus aku tak akan kuat menahannya!

"J-jeon? Apa apa ini sebenarnya?! Hei tunggu!"

Ku rasakan bibir lembab Wonwoo menyedot leherku kuat. Lagi-lagi kau dilecehkan Kim Mingyu! Namun kali ini dari sisi gelap tubuhku sangat menginginkan Wonwoo mendesahkan dan melewati malam ini dengan panas.

"Jeon Wonwoo! Ada yang salah denganmu! Hei sadarnnhh.."

Bibir itu tak lagi bermain di leherku namun mencari kenyamanan di bibir kasarku. Ciuman ini lebih parah dari berantakan. Tempo ini terlalu cepat, membuat perutku bergejolak, bukan, bukan karena aku jijik! Sebaliknya nafsu ini membuat setiap sarafku meledak!

Persetan denganmu Jeon Wonwoo! Kau yang memulai segala kegilaan ini.

Ciuman yang sedetik lalu dipimpin oleh lelaki manis di hadapanku tak berarti ketika aku mulai mengambil alih. Ku tuntun dan akan ku tunjukkan ciuman yang sebenarnya sayang.

"Minghh.."

Ku dekap pinggangnya. Brengsek! Pinggangnya lebih ramping dari perempuan di luar sana! Aroma yang ia keluarkan membuatku melambung. Ini gila!

Wonwoo tak berhenti menggeram dan mendesah, mengingatkanku dengan kucing manis yang sedang di siklus kawin. Bahkan dalam kondisi inipun aku masih memikirkan hal gila. Persetan! Aku sungguh menginginkan Wonwoo saat ini!

Ku susuri permukaan kulitnya yang lembab, berhenti di pangkal pinggangnya dan ku remas main-main pantatnya yang menimbulkan geraman rendah. Melihat reaksinya yang mengerang rendah seperti kucing membuatnya semakin lucu dan sexy.

Ku lanjutkan penjelajahanku dan berhenti di sesuatu yang menyembul di sana. Wonwoo menatapku dengan nafas tak beraturan dan pipinya memerah penuh nafsu.

"Kau ingin ku sentuh di sini?"

"..."

PLAK

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

PLAK

"Bajingan kau Kim Mingyu!"

Tamparan itu tidak hanya tamparan murahan yang main-main. Namun penuh dengan perasaan murka yang tertahan dari Wonwoo.

Bayangkan saja, tidurnya yang nyenyak berubah menjadi mimpi buruk ketika Mingyu mendesah tak jelas dan mulai menggerayangi paha dalamnya.

"J-jeon?"

"APA? BAJINGAN BUSUK!"

"J-jadi hanya mimpi?"tanya Mingyu linglung.

"Persetan dengan segala mimpi jorokmu! Sekarang jauhkan tangan laknatmu dari tubuhku!"

Menyadari letak tangannya mendarat di paha mulus Wonwoo yang nampak, membuat kepalanya pening seketika. Inner Mingyu menangis meraung merutuki kebodohan dirinya. Bahkan alam bawah sadarnyapun selalu bertindak lebih cepat daripada akal sehatnya.

"A-aku minta maaf Jeon."

"Brengsek! Jangan sentuh aku!" Tak hanya Mingyu yang ingin menangis kala itu. Wonwoo lebih berantakan dari Mingyu, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca menahan semua yang seharusnya ia luapkan dengan amarah.

"J-jangan buat aku sebagai pelampiasan ketika yang ada di bayanganmu adalah orang yang kau sukai!"

Demi Tuhan, Mingyu mengutuk dirinya yang sudah mengotori Wonwoo dan membuat kesayangannya salah paham. Melihat pandangan sarat luka dan ketakutan dari Wonwoo benar-benar membunuhnya perlahan. Bodohnya lagi bahkan sepatah kata tak bisa ia keluarkan saat ini. Tubuhnya membeku, terlalu shock dengan timbunan adegan di otaknya. Mingyu tak dapat mengendalikan dari tubuhnya dengan baik.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf Jeon."

"Kau tak ada bedanya dengan Wonpil Hyung yang brengsek. Cih! Pasangan yang sepadan, sama-sama brengseknya."

Mingyu mendelikkan matanya tak percaya mendengar ucapan Wonwoo.

"Katakan padaku, apakah aku melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar menyentuh pahamu Jeon? Jangan bertindak seperti gadis perawan sialan!"

Deru nafas sarat emosi terdengar bersahutan di tempat sempit itu.

"Jangan buat masalah kecil seperti ini menjadi besar! Aku lelah dengan sifat drama queen mu ini Jeon!"

"..."

"Selalu begitu, ketika aku bertanya mengenai kesalahanku lebih lanjut, kau hanya diam seperti orang bisu!"

"Hentikan brengsek! Jangan bertindak seolah aku yang bersalah di sini. Kau sendiri adakah niatan untuk introspeksi diri eoh?"

"..."

"Berhenti menyusahkan orang lain! Berhenti ada di sekitarku! Berapa kali aku mengatakan bahwa aku membenci dirimu brengsek."

"..."

'Ctak'

Hembusan nafas kasar keluar dari paru-paru Mingyu yang sesak. Segera ia tinggalkan Wonwoo tanpa mempedulikan wajah sarat kebingungan dari karyawan yang baru saja menyelamatkan mereka.

"Ku harap setelah ini kau menghilang dari hadapanku Kim Mingyu."

Langkahnya terhenti sesaat. Ucapan datar yang ia dengar di balik punggungnya dari Wonwoo yang masih meringkuk di dalam lemari sungguh luar biasa. Dadanya terbakar tak lagi kuat menahan semuanya.

"Jika itu maumu."

Ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih lanjut, ia sudah siap menghadapi konsekuensinya.

 _Hingga akhirnya ini akan berakhir sia-sia. Begitukah?_

 **To Be Continued..**

Bentar lagi end~ hehehe kurang lebih 2 chapter lagi :3

Udah ini makin gaje makin drama telenovela.. Gak berani di cek ulang, jadi maafkan typo ataupun kata-kata yang ga nyambung :') Apalagi yang bagian agak 'menjurus' itu, maaf sebesar-besarnya ini juga kali pertama buat yang menjurus huhuhu :")

See you in the next chapter~~


	12. Chapter 10 : I Just Wanna Say!

'BRAK'

"Ya Kim Mingyu! Darimana saja kau sema— Astaga ada apa dengan wajahmu?!" pekik Soonyoung saat melihat keadaan Mingyu yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

Wajar jika Soonyoung panik, sudah semalaman Mingyu tak kembali ke kamar, dan esoknya ia mendapati Mingyu berkeliaran dalam balutan boxer hitam ketatnya, tak lupa memar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Namun, tak Mingyu hiraukan segala rentetan pertanyaan yang membuat kepalanya kian pening.

"Bisakah kau diam?" pertanyaan atau lebih mirip perintah dari nada dingin Kim Mingyu sontak membuat Soonyoung menipiskan bibirnya. Sudah pasti suatu hal besar yang tidak beres terjadi semalam. Melihat aura gelap menguar di sekitar tubuh Mingyu yang sibuk memakai baju saat ini bukanlah pemandangan familiar untuknya.

'TOK, TOK, TOK'

Suara ketukan pintu kamar mereka terdengar sedikit brutal, dalam hati Soonyoung merutuki orang yang berkunjung dalam waktu yang kurang tepat.

"Hoshi-sama, maaf mengganggu waktu anda. Ada sesuatu yang perlu anda ketahui, tadi pagi baru saja saya temukan Wonpil-sama dalam keadaan pingsan di lorong arah kolam di belakang penginapan. Eto.. tapi kondisinya penuh dengan lebam dan saat ini Wonpil-sama ada di kamarnya."

"Baik terimakasih Ayumi-san, nanti saya menengoknya."

Ketika pintu kamar tertutup, Mingyu bisa merasakan tatapan penuh tanya Soonyoung menembus punggungnya. Bisa ia tebak bahwa karyawan yang baru saja berbicara dalam bahasa asing yang tidak ia pahami telah melaporkan mengenai Wonpil. Persetan dengan itu, hal yang ingin Mingyu lakukan hanyalah lari sejauh mungkin dari hal pelik di luar sana.

"Kali ini aku membiarkanmu memiliki waktu untuk sendiri, setelah aku kembali aku akan menagih penjelasan padamu Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu menghembuskan karbondioksida di paru-parunya sekuat mungkin. Dalam hati ada sisipan harapan agar masalahnya ikut keluar begitu saja bersama deru nafasnya. Bukan hanya tubuhnya yang lelah, batin serta emosinya jauh lebih lelah dari yang ia bayangkan.

 _'Ku harap setelah ini kau menghilang dari hadapanku Kim Mingyu.'_

"Sialan!" Remasan di bantal yang ia peluk tak lebih kuat dari remasan di hatinya.

Bagaimana ia dapat merubah begitu saja susunan orbital dunianya yang saat ini hanya terpusat pada Wonwoo seorang? Bahkan ketika ia kehilangan eksistensi Wonwoo dalam dua minggu seluruh pemikirannya tak akan selaras dengan harapannya. Lantas bagaimana mungkin Wonwoo menginginkan Mingyu menghapus dirinya dalam seluruh pusat lingkaran hidup seorang Kim Mingyu?!

Mengingat semua yang telah ia lakukan, segala yang ia perjuangkan, dan semua yang ia tahan membuat dirinya kian terpuruk. Seumur hidupnya tak pernah ia inginkan untuk jatuh dalam pesona sosok 'mengerikan' seperti Wonwoo. Lelaki yang tidak ia harapkan sebagai pemberhentian hatinya. Dari awal lubuk hatinya sudah berteriak untuk berhenti dan ia sudah dari jauh-jauh hari memprediksikan bahwa jalannya tak akan mudah.

"Bodoh! Kau memang keparat!" Rutukan demi rutukan untuk dirinya tidak mengubah situasi, dan ia sadari itu.

Ia tahu, dirinya dan Wonwoo benar-benar definisi kontradiksi tak terbatas. Mereka berbeda, tak akan menyatu. Layaknya teori kimia yang pernah Wonwoo ajarkan, _like dissolve like_ , cinta akan menyatu ketika dua insan memiliki kesamaan dalam rasa. Jika tak ada kepaduan yang selaras, bagaimana kau bisa menyatukannya?

"Aku terlalu menganggap Wonwoo remeh sejak awal,"desisnya lirih pada udara.

Jika dari awal ia tidak bebal dengan pemikiran untuk meluluhkan hati Wonwoo, ia tak akan pernah mengalami kekecewaan ini. Dari awal rasa penasaran, berkembang nyaman, hingga akhirnya benar-benar terperosok jauh. Layaknya keledai bodoh, yang sudah tahu akan jatuh, namun tetap melalui jalur jalan yang sama. Lalu bagaimana kau menghadapi konsekuensi ke depannya Mingyu?

Mengingat memori demi memori yang pernah Wonwoo tawarkan untuk saling berbagi kenangan bersama membuat dirinya ingin berteriak keras-keras di depan wajah Wonwoo saat ini.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu Jeon Wonwoo."

Mingyu mencintai Wonwoo dengan segala kepahitannya. Jika memang perasaannya tak akan dapat tergapai, biarlah ia dapat sekedar mengungkapkannya. Hanya itu harapan terakhir yang Mingyu inginkan. Paling tidak Mingyu ingin Wonwoo menyadari kehadiran sosoknya. Bukan malah menginginkan dirinya menghilang.

Lelehan air mata yang tak bisa ia tahan menetes tepat pada gelang pasangan yang tersemat apik di tangannya. Dalam hati Mingyu memuji kehebatan Wonwoo yang dapat membuat hidupnya kacau hanya dalam sekejap.

Segera ia hapus air mata yang dengan sialnya mengalir ketika suara derit pintu terdengar.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Wonpil Hyung. Aku pastikan tidak ada orang lain yang mengetahui masalah ini," ucap Soonyoung sambil mendudukan dirinya di seberang kasur yang tersedia.

"..."

"Wonpil Hyung menitipkan permohonan maafnya padaku, katanya saat ini ia tak memiliki wajah lagi untuk bertemu denganmu."

"..."

"Walaupun memang berat, aku harap kau memaafkannya Gyu."

"Wonwoo," suara serak Mingyu terdengar gamang di telinganya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Wonwoo?"

Soonyoung tersenyum memberi sedikit penghiburan untuk Mingyu— walaupun Mingyu tak akan menyadari di balik bahu tegapnya. "Wonwoo baik-baik saja, ia sedang mempersiapkan pesta BBQ bersama Jihoon di ruang tengah. Ia sepertinya juga tidak memiliki luka yang membuat Jihoon curiga."

Sudah ia pastikan, Wonwoo pasti baik-baik saja. "Syukurlah jika ia baik."

Hening menyelimuti mereka dalam sepuluh detik hitungan.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri Gyu?"

"Aku baik, luka seperti ini tak mudah membuatku sakit," ucap Mingyu sambil mendudukan diri di pinggir kasurnya. Nada suara Mingyu memang sudah kembali, namun pancaran matanya tak akan membohongi Soonyoung.

"Untuk masalah Wonpil-ssi, tolong katakan padanya bahwa aku sudah memaafkannya. Namun aku lebih menghargai jika ia yang datang padaku secara langsung."

"Baiklah, akan aku sampaikan padanya."

Suara panggilan untuk Soonyoung terdengar beriringan dengan sosok Seungcheol muncul di kamar mereka.

"Ya! Kalian berdua, bantu aku menyiapkan api! eh, Kim Mingyu! Luka keberapa yang sudah kau buat selama hidupmu eoh?" tanya Seungcheol sambil mengacak rambut Mingyu ganas.

"Aduh lepaskan aku Hyung!"

"Kali ini apa? Terjerembab dari kasur, tersungkur di lantai, atau—"

"Jatuh di kamar mandi dan terantuk wastafel," jawab Soonyoung cepat. Beruntung Seungcheol tidak menyadarinya.

"Hah, dasar ceroboh. Ya Gyu! Kau belum mandi hah?! Baumu sungguh sialan!"

Mingyu mengendus tubuhnya."Apa yang kau katakan Hyung! Bauku tidak semengerikan itu kau tahu," rajuknya.

"Lagipula jika aku mandi sekarang juga sudah kepalang tanggung, nanti juga akan bau asap pembakaran kan?" tambah Mingyu sambil menyeret Seungcheol dan Soonyoung keluar.

"Kim Mingyu!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Aku tak melihat Wonpil Hyung sejak— ya! Berhenti mengambil snack itu! Sana pergi dan buat apinya bodoh!" Seru Jeonghan sambil melempar Hansol menggunakan barang di sekitarnya.

"Oh iya ya? Aku juga tidak melihatnya dari tadi," sahut Jihoon tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada ponselnya.

"Soonyoung-ah! Kau tidak mengajak Wonpil Hyung eoh?"

Soonyoung yang sedang sibuk membuat api menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. "E-eoh? Katanya Wonpil Hyung ada acara sendiri Hyung, iya dia ada acara."

"Yah.. Sayang sekali Wonpil Hyung tak ikut, padahal acara pasti lebih seru jika ada dia. Iya kan Won?"

Wonwoo yang dilempar pertanyaan itu lantas salah tingkah,"A-ah iya Hyung."

"Wonwoo-ah, kau dan Wonpil sepertinya sangat dekat. Apakah kalian ada hubungan spesial?"

"UHUK! UHUK!" Mingyu terbatuk dengan kuat, tenggoroknya seperti terbakar hingga ujung hidungnya. Jeonghan yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat Mingyu berdiri meliriknya main-main dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Kim Mingyu bodoh, bahkan asap pun belum keluar, dia sudah hampir mati. Sana minum dulu sialan,"ucap Seungcheol.

"Ti-Uhuk!-dak aku tidak apa-Uhuk!" Persetan dengan dirinya yang kesakitan karena tersedak air liurnya sendiri, daripada harus mengambil minum yang sialnya ada di tempat Wonwoo duduk saat ini. Ya, kurang lebih begitu pemikirannya.

"Aku belum ada uang duka cita jika kau mati saat ini, jangan keras kepala bodoh!" seru Seungcheol lagi sambil mendorong pantat Mingyu menggunakan kakinya.

Dengan enggan Mingyu berjalan ke arah Jeonghan, Wonwoo dan Jihoon berada.

"Iya kan Gyu?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Iya apa?"

"Wonwoo dan Wonpil sepertinya ada hubungan spesial."

"Hmm.." Mingyu hanya menjawab seadanya dan meminum satu botol besar air mineral dalam sekali teguk.

Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya diam dan menunduk, tidak berusaha menyangkal maupun membenarkan pernyataan Jeonghan. Dalam keheningan yang canggung ini, baik Jeonghan maupun Jihoon saling melemparkan pandangan apalagi melihat tingkah Mingyu yang berbeda seperti biasanya. Seharusnya mereka mendengarkan protesan Mingyu mengenai hal yang jelas tidak ia sukai.

"Kwon fire! Hahahaha" Kecanggungan itu pecah ketika Soonyoung dengan segala tingkahnya berteriak dan tertawa begitu lepas saat dirinya berhasil membuat api untuk pesta mereka. Berterimakasihlah pada Soonyoung yang berjasa menyelamatkan mereka dari situasi canggung itu. Tapi, pengalihan yang Soonyoung lakukan tak begitu saja membuat dua orang di sana melupakan suatu hal. Jeonghan dan Jihoon lantas sama-sama memikirkan hal serupa. Malam ini ada sesuatu yang perlu dibereskan baik antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

"Jika kalian kira hidangan sapi bakar ini adalah MVP, aku kira sesuatu yang ada di tanganku adalah MVVPnya."

"Apa itu Hyung?"

"Beer! Aku meminjam kartu identitas Wonpil Hyung untuk membeli di minimarket kemarin siang, dan sepertinya aku mengambil beer dengan kadar alkohol tertinggi," jelas Seungcheol sambil menyebarkan senyum lebar.

"Woah! Aku sudah dari lama ingin pesta alkohol, tapi mengingat umur kita belum legal jadi akan mustahil dilakukan di Korea! Seungcheol Hyung, aku padamu!" Vernon melemparkan _flying kiss_ ke arah Seungcheol dan dibalas tatapan jijik oleh Jeonghan.

"Gila kau Hyung! Bagaimana mungkin kau membeli delapan botol sekaligus?! Kau mau mabuk seperti apa Hyung?!"

Soonyoung lantas merengut setelah menerima 'polesan sayang' dari Seungcheol.

"Jika kau masih protes, tak akan ku biarkan kau menikmati satu teguk pun Kwon!"

"Ah! Bagaimana jika kita melakukan permainan _truth or dare_ juga? Sebentar aku mau ambil _lie detector_!" ucap Jeonghan.

Tak lama sebuah alat _lie detector_ tersedia di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Peraturannya, jika ada yang berbohong atau melakukan _dare_ -nya dengan tidak niat, mereka akan melakukan 3 shots beer sekaligus."

"Hyung, aku rasa aku ke kamar sa—"

"Yah Wonwoo, sekali-kali ikutlah kami untuk bersenang-senang. Jangan terlalu kaku begitulah."

"Aku hanya tidak terta—"

"Jangan menjadi pengecut Jeon." Ucapan dingin Mingyu benar-benar menjadi bom waktu bagi mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Baru kali ini mereka menyaksikan Mingyu berani berbicara dengan kasar kepada Wonwoo.

Sepermilidetik Wonwoo menampilkan wajah tak percaya kepada Mingyu, namun selanjutnya ia menampilkan mimik datar dengan pandangan penuh kemarahan ke arah Mingyu.

"Oh ternyata masih ada makhluk lain selain kita di sini, ku kira suara tadi adalah suara kentut sigung di taman ini." Wonwoo ikut memanasi Mingyu dengan menampilkan senyum meremehkan.

Dua pasangan di sana ditambah Vernon hanya memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan bingung, kecuali Soonyoung sebenarnya.

"Baik-baik, jadi Won, kau masih ingin mundur atau—"

"Aku yang main dulu." ucap Wonwoo sambil merebut botol kosong di tangan Jeonghan dan memutarnya dengan emosi.

Hingga akhirnya botol itu mengenai Jihoon.

"Aku memilih _dare._ "

"Pukul Mingyu sama seperti kau memukul adik kelas sialan kita dulu."

"He? Kau yakin Won? Bahkan pukulan Jihoon dapat merontokan tiga gigi sekaligus waktu itu," tambah Soonyoung.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Jihoon datar.

"Baik, akan ku lakukan."

Mingyu menatap lamat Wonwoo yang tepat berada di seberang tempat duduknya.

"Kau benar-benar kekanakan Jeon Wonwoo," suara Mingyu membuat Wonwoo semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

 _PLAK_

Jihoon memukul punggung Mingyu dengan main-main, setelah itu ia mengambil gelas soju dan meminum tiga tenggakan seperti perjanjian awal. Dalam hati Mingyu mulai berusaha mengikuti alur permainan kekanak-kanakan yang Wonwoo buat.

Permainan masih berlanjut hingga setengah putaran. Beberapa di antara mereka mulai merasakan kabur dan pening akibat dari alkohol yang mereka sesap. Tak terkecuali Jeon Wonwoo.

Dan tibalah saat putaran yang Mingyu lakukan mengarah pada Wonwoo.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Katakan padaku dua alasan kau membenciku, selain alasan aneh karena diriku mirip dengan laki-laki sial yang mencuri ciuman pertamamu."

Wonwoo merutuk dirinya sendiri yang tanpa sadar memilih untuk jujur karena ia pikir jika ia memilih _dare_ tubuhnya tak akan kuat untuk sekedar berdiri sepertinya. Sedangkan jika ia memilih minum beer kembali, ia tak yakin masih dapat mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Satu."

"Aku katakan dua Jeon."

"Satu, jika kau dapat kesempatan lain, kau bisa menanyakan lagi."

Mingyu pikir hal itu cukup adil, "Baik, satu alasan."

Semua mata mengarah ke Wonwoo menanti jawaban dari bagian rasa penasaran mereka selama ini.

"Karena kau lemah, aku benci dengan orang yang terlalu baik sepertimu. Menganggap semua yang ada di dunia ini adalah kebaikan. Sungguh munafik. Berkali-kali kau berada di posisi dirugikan tapi kau dengan mudahnya memaafkan, bahkan untuk kesalahan yang tidak kau lakukan kau tetap bersikap semuanya baik-baik saja. Kau selalu dimanfaatkan, bahkan termasuk akupun pernah memanfaatkanmu. Kau bodoh brengsek."

"..."

"Aku yang melihatmu diperlakukan seperti itu, selalu merasa marah. Marah dengan dunia, marah dengan senyuman 'tidak apa-apa'mu, marah dengan diriku. Itulah alasanku begitu membencimu yang begitu baik. Hatiku selalu tidak tenang, ikut sakit."

Ucapan Wonwoo terdengar mulai terdengar kabur, ia berbicara dengan pemenggalan kata yang hancur. Tapi Mingyu masih memahaminya, sangat memahaminya. Wonwoo tak sepenuhnya membenci Mingyu. Sebaliknya, ia begitu khawatir dengan Mingyu. Suara itu terdengar tulus, sehingga tak mungkin alat itu menunjukkan kebohongan di tiap penggal kata Wonwoo lontarkan.

Wonwoo dengan kerutan di dahi mengambil botol dan memutarnya, alhasil botol kembali mengarah kepada Mingyu.

"Truth."

"Kau menyukai Wonhee."

Ada hening mengisi selama tiga detik.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyukai Wonhee."

 _Drrttt_

Wonwoo yang mendengar suara sengatan itu lantas tersenyum penuh remeh. Dari pandangannya ada rasa sakit atau kecewa? Ia tak yakin akan hal itu. Tapi pandangan terluka itu kembali menarik Mingyu pada kejadian Wonwoo menangis di bawah temaram lampu jalan. Ia benar-benar tak menyukainya.

"Aku tidak menyukai Wonhee," ucap Mingyu penuh dengan penekanan di tiap suku katanya. Ia tak mau ada kesalahpahaman lagi di antara mereka. Tak ia pedulikan perih di tangannya, persetan dengan alat murahan itu! Hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu dimana hatinya berlabuh, tidak dengan alat itu!

Tak satu dari teman-temannya yang ada di sana yang tidak dapat melihat sorot mata putus asa dari Mingyu. Mereka hanya diam memperhatikan, bahkan untuk sekedar menarik nafas akan terasa berat. Mereka tahu, bahkan sangat terlihat dengan jelas siapa yang Mingyu sukai di antara mereka. Namun tidak dengan Wonwoo yang mencoba menutup dirinya entah dari apa.

"Aku tidak menyukai Wonhee, keparat!" ucap Mingyu penuh emosi.

Wonwoo yang baru saja menerima umpatan itu tersenyum penuh arti. Yang sedetiknya merubah mimiknya dingin.

"Aku tak peduli."

Emosi Mingyu kian membara dan segera ia menenggak cairan beralkohol itu hingga tersisa seperdelapan botol. Seungcheol hanya menggigit ujung kaosnya, melihat beer yang ingin ia minum hampir tak bersisa di tangan Mingyu.

Wajah Mingyu sungguh merah padam, efek dari alkohol serta emosi yang ada pada dirinya. Ia putar kembali botol kosong itu, dalam hati berharap mendapat kesempatan untuk mengetahui lebih jauh apa yang Wonwoo ingin lakukan. Dan harapannya terkabul.

"Aku pilih dare."

"Beri aku ciuman sekarang."

Tak ada seorangpun yang menghembuskan nafasnya —mereka terlalu terkejut dengan pemikiran gila Mingyu. Mingyu sendiri terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Hahahaha.. Sebegitu putus asanya kah kau dengan Wonhee hingga membuatmu mengira diriku adalah dia? Bahkan dalam mimpi jorokmu kau masih menganggapku demikian. Yang kau sukai adalah Wonhee keparat, jangan bawa-bawa diriku lagi dalam hidupmu. Sungguh, kau adalah manusia terbrengsek Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu rasa batas kesabarannya sudah menipis. Jeon Wonwoo adalah orang terbodoh dalam membaca perasaan orang, yang sangat sok tahu mengenai semua hal di hatinya. "Jangan ada yang boleh menyusul kami, jika tak ingin sesuatu buruk menimpa kalian." Itulah kalimat terakhir yang Mingyu ucapkan sebelum menyeret Wonwoo ke sisi belakang taman.

Seungcheol memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan khawatir. Sebagai kakak tertua ia merasa harus bertanggung jawab jika ada pertengkaran terjadi di sini. Baru saja ia ingin menyusul, kekasihnya menahan dirinya untuk tidak lebih jauh ikut campur dengan urusan antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Semua orang di sana menjadi saksi betapa konyolnya permainan perasaan yang Mingyu dan Wonwoo buat.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pernahkah kau mendengar amarah orang sabar adalah hal yang paling mengerikan? Wonwoo merasakan amarah itu yang menelanjangi dirinya hanya dari sebuah tatapan. Tidak ia rasakan kakinya menapak dengan benar, hingga ia harus mencari sandaran agar ia tak lumpuh begitu saja.

"K-kau mau apa?"

Tak ada sautan. Mingyu masih diam dan menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Jika tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan aku kembali saja—"

'BUGH'

Jantungnya berdentum tak wajar ketika kepalan tangan Mingyu melayang di sisi wajahnya. Kepalan tangan itu berjarak tiga senti dari hidungnya. Mingyu benar-benar murka.

"Jika kau menggerakkan kakimu selangkah dari tempat ini, kau akan menyesalinya."

Wonwoo menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik surai rambutnya. Sedetik kemudian ia terkekeh dan tertawa besar tanpa alasan. Dan ia menghentikan gelaknya dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku sangat membencimu."

"AKU JUGA MEMBENCIMU BRENGSEK!" bentak Mingyu tak terkendali di depan wajahnya.

"..."

"Aku lelah! Kau pikir, aku tidak sakit hati selalu kau caci maki, kau kasari, bahkan untuk mengatakan satu kata dari dulupun susah!"

"..."

"Terimakasih, hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan sejak kau mau menjadi mentorku, tapi kau selalu memotongnya dengan ucapan kasar! Oh aku lupa! Orang tak berperasaan sepertimu tak akan mengerti untuk menghargai orang lain. Menganggap semua orang bodoh, tak lebih baik darimu dan hanya dirimulah yang benar. Ya, itulah Jeon Wonwoo."

"..."

"Kau pernah bertanya kapankah kau mendapat cinta?" tanya Mingyu tepat di matanya.

"..."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau merasakannya, jika untuk menghargainya saja tidak pernah kau lakukan. Aku bersumpah, dengan dirimu seperti ini kau tak akan pantas mendapatkannya selama-lamanya."

'BUAGH'

"KAU TAK TAHU APA-APA KIM MINGYU?!"

Bibirnya kembali robek, ia sadari itu setelah rasa karat kembali ia cecap."Pembelaan apa lagi yang—"

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa! Kau tak tahu! KAU TAK TAHU APA-APA!" isak Wonwoo.

Mingyu terdiam dengan tangannya menggenggam angin, tak berani menyentuh lengan Wonwoo yang sedang memukul dadanya berulang kali dengan lelehan air mata yang sangat ia benci.

"Aku sudah mati-matian berusaha melindungimu, seperti janji kita dahulu. Kau melupakannya. Brengsek! Aku sungguh membencimu!"

"..."

"Aku mencobanya, aku sudah mencobanya! Tapi kau melupakanku! Alasanku membencimu karena kau melupakanku!"

Mingyu pening. Bukan, bukan pening dari alkohol. Namun pening yang berasal dari otaknya yang sedang berusaha membongkar memorinya. Ia tak pernah berjanji apa-apa padanya, bahkan ia tak pernah berbicara dengan Wonwoo sejak kelas satu.

"Aku tak tahu, beri tahu aku apa yang kau maksudkan Jeon?"

"Changwon, tiga tahun lalu. Taman, pahlawan dan anak berandalan."

'DEG'

"K-kau?"

"Aku tak ingin mendengar ucapan terimakasih karena senyuman terimakasihmu membuatku gugup, itu yang kau ucapkan padaku. Dan aku melakukan hal itu untukmu juga."

"..."

"Lagipula aku memotong ucapanmu agar kau mau terus berbicara denganku. Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang harus menuntaskan segala sesuatu. Jadi jika aku membiarkanmu menyelesaikan ucapan yang sangat ingin kau ucapkan dari awal, mungkin kita tidak akan sedekat ini. Dan aku kira setelah kita dekat kau akan mengingatnya, tapi aku salah," bisik Wonwoo dengan tempo dan pemenggalan kata tak beraturan.

"..."

"Janji untuk menjadi pahlawan itu, jika kau masih mengingatnya, aku melakukannya hingga awal kelas satu. Sampai aku mengetahui kau melupakanku, dan aku mulai membencimu. Sangat membencimu."

"Oh Tuhan! Jadi semua pertolongan itu bukan dari penggemarku? Maafkan aku Won. Sungguh aku tak menyadarinya."

Ia tenggelamkan sosok kurus di hadapannya dalam dekapan penyesalan dari dirinya.

"Mengapa kau tak mengatakan hal itu dari dulu? Mengapa baru sekarang? Demi Tuhan Wonwoo!"

"Menjauh dariku! Aku masih membencimu! Bodoh, tak berperasaan, menjadikanku pelampiasan nafsumu!"

"AKU MENYUKAIMU!"

Ada rasa takut dan lega ia rasakan bersamaan. Setelah hampir enam bulan ia menahan perasaannya, ia dapat mengungkapkannya. Tapi ia takut, ia takut Wonwoo akan menjauh lagi.

"Kau membual. Jangan membuatku semakin, mnhh.."

Hal yang sedari lama Mingyu harapkan. Mencumbu Wonwoo dalam dekapannya, merasakan cengkraman lemah dari Wonwoo di lengannya. Ini terlalu mengejutkan. Ia rasakan pergerakkan belahan lembut yang ia sesap, membawa perasaan kian meledak di hatinya.

 _Wonwoo membalasnya._

Ia tidak mabuk akan alkohol, tapi bibir Wonwoo berkali lipat lebih memabukkan.

"Kau pria jahat." Itulah ucapan pertama yang ia dengar dari Wonwoo. Dengan bibir mereka yang masih berbatas nafas tipis.

"Aku jahat lantas kau apa? Hm?"

"Kau merenggut kebebasanku."

"Itu yang harusnya ku katakan Jeon. "

"Kau terlalu banyak menginvasi otakku, emosiku, hatiku. Aku bahkan harus berulang kali membohongi diriku. Mengapa kau harus terlahir sebagai laki-laki? Jika kau terlahir menjadi perempuan, aku tak akan menyiksa—"

'Cup'

"Salahmu yang tak pernah jujur dengan hatimu."

"Aku takut. Kau terlalu banyak memberikan harapan untuk bersandar padamu. Tapi apa? Ketika aku berusaha jujur dengan hatiku, kau mengenalkan perempuan lain padaku."

"..."

"Bahkan kau mendesahkan namanya di hadapanku. Kau sungguh brengsek."

Mingyu tak pernah berharap setinggi ini untuk melihat ekspresi cemburu Wonwoo yang sangat menggemaskan. Ia bawa Wonwoo dalam pelukannya dan menempatkan bibirnya di pelipisnya penuh sayang.

"Kau cemburu."

"Aku tidak!"

"Baik, kalau begitu lebih baik aku akan menghilang seperti yang kau inginkan kalau begitu."

"Pergi sana, ke pelukan gadis itu lagi saja! Jangan kembali lagi!" suara protes Wonwoo terdengar samar di balik bahu tegap Mingyu—yang masih memeluknya erat.

"Jika aku menghilang, lalu yang memberimu cinta siapa?"

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan diriku tak pantas mendapat cinta brengsek! Maumu apa sih?!"

"Mauku? Kau menjadi kekasihku."

"Dalam mimpimu!"

"Aku berulang kali sudah memimpikannya Won. Bahkan aku tak pernah mendapatkan mimpi basahku bersama Wonhee, melainkan hanya dirimu Won.."

"..."

"Salahkan nama kalian yang memiliki awalan yang sama. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau salah paham."

Wonwoo terdiam dengan wajah semerah buah bit yang keluarganya tanam di kampung halamannya.

"Jadi, apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku Jeon Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu dengan tatapan menghunus batinnya.

"Memangnya aku juga menyukaimu?" Ekspresi datar Wonwoo tidak mengartikan sebuah candaan untuk Mingyu.

"O-oh? Kalau begitu Wonpil Hyung ya?"

"Ku beri tahu alasanku mengapa aku menyukai seseorang ini. Karena dia sangat bodoh, sehingga aku yakin tak ada yang mau merebutmu yang sungguh bodoh ini."

Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu erat, dan membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat Mingyu tersenyum bak orang tak waras. " _Mi Amor, Mi sol, mi todo, te amo._ "

"Aku akui aku bodoh untuk mengekspresikannya, dan aku tidak bisa menahan degup jantungku yang menggila."

"Aku rela menjadi bodoh dan masokis hanya untuk tetap bertahan dengan manusia aneh dan jahat sepertimu Won."

Keduanya mendekat seperti magnet dengan kutub berbeda. Tak ada lagi rasa putus asa dari Mingyu, tak ada lagi teka-teki gila dari Wonwoo. Ini bukanlah akhir dari perjalanan mereka, ini adalah lembaran awal dari petualangan mereka berdua. Mungkin akhir, akhir untuk prolog kisah konyol yang tak pernah mereka sangka yang dibentuk oleh Sang kuasa bagi mereka.

"Nikmati nerakamu Kim Mingyu," bisik Wonwoo di sela ciuman manis mereka.

"Dengan senang hati Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

END

*gak deng masih lanjut kok J*

TO BE CONTINUED...

AKHIRNYA JADIAN JUGAKKK... HUAHHHH... CHAPTER INI SUNGGUH MENGURAS OTAK :" maaf juga kalo jadiannya alurnya cepet banget, ku sendiri juga ngebet mereka jadian soalnya xD Ini juga ga ada yang direvisi, juga gak berani baca lagi ;_;

MAAFKAN WONU YANG OOC.. NGEBUATNYA SAMBIL LIAT MOMENT CLINGY DIA KE KIMING AKHIR2 INI SIH so cute mereka tu :""" Era ini too many Meanie lah :")))

Udah itu aja cuitannya.. next chap bahas masa lalu first kiss Wonu, juga hubungan Meanie yang dilupain sama Mingyu :DD Thankyou yang udah mampirr~~

See you next chapter!


End file.
